High School DXGT
by XxRisexX
Summary: Goku Jr arribo asia Kuo despues de que su abuelita muriera, no esperaba encontrarse con peligros, nuevos amigos y amores, que es lo que le esperara a nuestro guerrero GokuxHarem
1. Un Guerrero Saiyajin En Kuo

-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA –persona hablando.

-(su Ki es muy poderoso) –persona pensando.

*todos denme un poco de su poder* -comunicación telefónica o telepática.

-[vamos Goku] –seres místicos

* * *

Comiencen con el opening de Dragón Ball Gt Latino y al terminar compensen a leer.

* * *

**-ciudad de Kuo-**

En la ciudad de Kuo un chico de cabello negro en puntas asía todas las direcciones de unos 17 años de edad se encontraba en medio de su mudanza.

-quiere que lo ayudemos a descargar las cosas –dijo una de los ayudantes de la mudanza.

-no yo puedo solo –el chico cargaba una gran cantidad de cajas pesadas todo equilibrado de manera increíble en un solo dedo.

-¡ese chico es increíble! –grito otro de los ayudantes de mudanza.

-no es para menos, ese chico es el tataranieto de los héroes Son Goku y Mr Satán –dijo otro de los ayudantes de mudanza.

-¡ese chico es su tataranieto! –dijo sorprendido el hombre.

-estas son las ultimas cosas, gracias por su ayuda –el chico termino de sacar todas las cosas que estaban en el camión y las acomodo en la entrada de la caza.

-ya lo sabes chico si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes pedírnosla, no por nada somos la empresa de mudanzas que sirven a la corporación capsula –dijo el hombre en el puesto del conductor.

-gracias por su ayuda –el chico se despidió de los hombres.

-bien ahora a acomodar todo en esta nueva casa.

PIPI PIPI

El peli negro tomo su teléfono que estaba en su bolcillo y al ver quién era el que lo llamaba sonrió.

-Hola Vegetta.

*ya llegaste a tu nueva casa Goku* -a través de la línea se encontraba uno de los amigos/rivales más cercanos de Goku.

-si en estos momentos estaba a punto de ordenar las cosas, otra vez dale las gracias por mi parte a tu mama.

*Ni lo menciones…espero que este cambio no haga que flojees mira que solo fletan 3 meses para el próximo torneo de las artes marciales y esta vez ganare yo*

-no pienso perder, llevamos un dos a dos, el que gane el siguiente gana la apuesta.

*no la eh olvidado, el perdedor tendrá que darle 100000 ¥ al ganador*

-aun no entiendo porque teníamos que apostar dinero, si de paso tu familia es rica.

*bueno cuando hicimos la apuesta solo se nos ocurrió eso, además tu todavía conservas una gran cantidad de dinero del premio del torneo pasado*

-todavía me queda algo, bueno tengo que cortar que tengo que acomodar todas las cosas además que mañana comienzo las clases.

*en unos días tal vez pase para visitarte y tener otro encuentro contra ti*

-yo también lo espero…aunque de ser así tendríamos que ir a un paramo, no quiero que me culpen por la destrucción de la ciudad.

*es cierto, mi mama aun me saca en cara lo de la vez pasada…por lo menos era una ciudad desierta*

-bueno nos excedimos un poco también…bueno me tengo que ir chao.

*adiós* -y la comunicación se corto

-bien ahora a meter todo y nos vamos a dormir –Goku paso a meter todas las cajas en la casa, esta no era una casa enorme era una sencilla con 2 plantas, sala de estar, cocina, 3 cuartos, baño y un garaje.

El procedió a poner su cama en la que sería su habitación y algo de comida en la nevera que compro hace unos días cuando compro la casa.

-bien, lo básico listo ahora comemos algo y a dormir –Goku se preparo una gran cena con más de 20 platos todos con mucha carne y al terminar se fue a dormir sabiendo que mañana comenzaban sus clases.

-mañana comienzo en la nueva escuela…espero que hallas podido reunirte con el tatarabuelo Goku en el otro mundo abuelita Pan –Goku recordaba lo mucho que lloro por la muerte de su abuelita, pero también sonrió al recordar que en el velorio pudo sentir y ver las manos de su abuela y tatarabuelo detrás del ese día.

-espero hacer nuevos amigos en la academia Kuo –Goku serró los ojos y durmió muy profundamente.

* * *

**-Sueño De Goku-**

En el sueño de Goku el recordaba los momentos que paso con su abuela, con sus amigos, sus peleas con Vegetta pero todo paro de repente cuando todo el paisaje cambio a una oscuridad inmensa, era tanta que Goku solo poda ver sus manos y nada mas allá de ello.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo confundido.

-[parece que mi nuevo huésped es alguien interesante] –exclamo una vos gruesa y muy alto.

-¿Quién está ahí?.

-[tranquilo Niño estoy justo aquí] –grandes llamas emergieron y dejaron a Goku ver a un gigantesco dragón de color rojo oscuro y vientre amarillo.

-q-quien eres tu –exclamo Goku asombrado al ver al colosal ser.

-[me llamo Ddraig Soy el dragón celestial emperador rojo]

-yo soy Son Goku un placer.

El dragón de sorprendió por el repentino cambio en el chico, en un momento estaba sorprendido y al siguiente era amigable con él, lo único que el dragón hizo fue.

-[jajajajajajajaja, avía pasado mucho tiempo desde que uno de mis huéspedes no se había asustado de mi presencia]

-¿porque se asuntarían?.

-[jajajaja eres único compañero]

-oye donde estoy, recuerdo que me avía ido a dormir pero aparecí aquí y después tu apareciste ante mí.

-[Estamos en tu interior niño yo soy el ser que reside en tu Sacred Gear, la Bossted Gear]

-¿Sacred Gear? ¿Bossted Gear? ¿Qué es eso, se come?.

-[jajajaa eres gracioso compañero, me gustaría hablar más contigo pero parece que mi tiempo se agota]

-¿tiempo? –de repente el lugar comenzaba a sacudirse y grietas aparecieron dejando pasar mucha luz -¿Qué está pasando? Ddraig.

-[nos veremos pronto socio, trata de no morir]

Luz inundo todo el lugar segando al peli negro obligándolo a despertar.

* * *

**-Cuarto De Goku-**

Goku se levantaba pesadamente, al parecer todo lo que ocurrió no fue más que un sueño, o eso era lo que alguien normal pensaría.

-qué extraño, no parecía ser un sueño…bueno Ddraig dijo que nos veríamos otra vez así que no me preocupare.

El castaño bajo se preparo un desayuno de 10 platos que le quedo pequeño a su parecer pero no podía hacer mas ya que tenía que hacer las compras para el resto de la semana y eso era todo lo que tenía a la mano.

-bien parece que ya estoy listo –Goku vestía el uniforme reglamentario de la academia Kuo que consiste en saco negro sobre una camisa manga larga blanca reflejos negros con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros a juego y zapatos de vestir cafés, el saco y la camisa le apretaban un poco debido a su físico pero eso lo arreglaría después.

-ya me voy abuelita –Goku se despidió de una foto de su difunta abuela y salió de la casa y serró con llave.

* * *

**-Academia Kuo-**

Goku caminaba de camino a la academia, el podría haber llegado a estas en tan solo unos segundos volando pero prefirió caminar para conocer los alrededores.

-kya ese chico es lindo, su cara no será como la de Kiba-kun pero su apariencia combinada con su físico lo hace ver como un fiero guerrero –Goku escucho los susurros que decían algunas chicas gracias a su potente oído.

-(que extraño que les pasa, ¿algo en mi está mal?).

Cuando Goku se acercaba a los territorios de la academia pudo sentir que en ella avían gente de gran poder, algunos mas bajos que otros pero no por eso eran débiles.

-parece que podre divertirme mucho en esta escuela –Goku lo dijo muy bajo como para que los demás lo escucharan.

Por otro lado una pelirroja y morena sintieron como una gran fuerza se acercaba en direcciona a la academia.

-Rías pudiste sentirlo.

-si Akeno, ese nivel de poder es por lo menos la de un demonio de clase alta…¿o se tratara de un ángel caído?, no lo sé pero tenemos que vigilar a la persona dueña de este gran poder, si se tratase de un enemigo dudo mucho que entre nosotros y Sona pudiéramos hacerle algo.

Por otro lado un chico rubio también sitio la fuerte onda de poder que emitía Goku a lo lejos.

-(ese nivel de poder es comparable con la de Buchou…no es incluso mayor, tengo que ir con Buchou puede ser que la academia reciba un ataque)

-pasa algo Kiba-kun –dijo una de las chicas del club de fan de Kiba mientras lo seguían.

-no, solo me pareció a ver visto algo.

No solo el rubio sino que todos aquellos con el mínimo sentido de percepción de poder lograron sentir el enorme poder que se acercaba a la escuela.

-K-kaicho esto.

-lo se Tsubaki…yo también siento este monstruoso poder, tenemos que vigilar en caso de que una batalla se desate.

Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil se dirigieron asía la entrada de la academia, también el grupo de Rías, al llegar se ocultaron no querían que la batalla estallara en la entrada arriesgando la vida de los estudiantes.

-también lo sentiste Rías.

-sería imposible no sentir ese gran cantidad de poder.

-Buchou/Kaicho ya está por llegar –dijeron los miembros de ambos grupos.

Todos estaban listos, si las cosas se ponían feas evacuarían a todos los estudiantes mientras distraen al atacante…tal vez eso les daría tiempo de informar al inframundo por ayuda.

-así que esta es la academia, que emoción hay mucha gente fuerte en este lugar –dijo muy emocionado Goku –(Logro notar a un total de… ¿9? ¿10? Personas, entre ellas 4 tienen mucho poder).

Mientras tanto en sus escondites todos sentaron su mirada en el chico de cabellos de punta, todos sentían el enorme poder que provenía de él pero pudieron relajarse cuando sintieron que no emanaba peligro de él.

-no parece que vaya a atacar la escuela Sona –dijo la pelirroja.

-eso puede ser verdad…pero aun así no logro detectar poder demoniaco de él, menos el de un ángel o un caído ¿Qué es ese chico?.

-no lo sé pero tendremos que investigarlo, te veré luego Sona.

Los grupos pasaron a irse del lugar al saber que no había peligro.

-(parece que se marcharon, ¿tal vez estaban cerciorándose de mi presencia) –Goku le resto importancia y se dirigió asía donde era su salón…solo había un pequeño problema.

-¿Cuál es mi salón?

* * *

-Muy bien clase les presentare a un nuevo estudiante, vamos pasa y preséntate.

-Hola Soy Goku, me acabo de mudar a la ciudad, mi comida favorita es la carne y me gustan la artes marciales.

-bien siéntate en ese asiento libre de por ahí.

Goku obedeció y se sentó en el puesto libre, gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuela Goku pudo desenvolverse bien en las clases, no resaltaba pero tampoco era el malo…aunque detestaba las matemáticas.

* * *

Ya era el rato libre entre las clases y Goku se disponía a salir para comer cuando un grupo se formo frente a su asiento y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

-Cuál es tu música favorita –dijo una chica.

-dijiste que te gustan las hartes marciales, por lo cual practicas una –dijo un chico.

-tienes novia –dijo otra chica.

-te gustaría unirte al club de jiu jitsu –dijo otro chico.

-e-esperen uno a la vez –Goku no podía ver la salida entre tanta gente reunida a su alrededor.

-primero me gusta cualquier tipo de música, segundo mi abuela me enseño casi todos las artes marciales por lo cual he practicado barias, tercero no tengo novia y cuarto me gustaría…pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer por lo cual paso.

Después de que Goku lograra zafarse de la larga lista de gente con preguntas logro dirigirse asía la cafetería y ordenar algo para comer, para su mala suerte la cafetería solo serbia una porción regular para cada estudiante y no valí repetir.

-que mala suerte solo sirvieron ese poco, aun tengo hambre –Goku se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol en la parte trasera de la academia –aunque es sorprendente que este edificio se mantenga en pie…parece muy viejo.

Por la ventana del viejo edificio Goku vio a una hermosa joven de cabello rojo carmesí, Goku quedo fascinado por unos instantes antes de sentir el gran poder que emanaba de ella.

-esa chica tiene un gran poder, casi rivalizaba con el de mi abuela cuando estaba viva, bueno es mejor que regrese al salón falta poco para que acabe el receso.

Por su parte la pelirroja observaba al peli negro mientras se marchaba en dirección asía la academia.

-es chico tiene un gran poder, demasiado para su corta edad –dijo la pelirroja.

-ara ara parece que te has interesado en el Rías.

-encontraste algo sobre él.

-ten –la morena le paso un sobre que contenía todo los datos del peli negro.

-Veamos…

Nombre: Son Goku Jr

Edad: 17

Tipo De Sangre: O

Padres: no se conocen, tutor legal su abuela Pan (Fallecida) en estos momentos vive solo y se mantiene gracias al dinero del premio del torneo de las artes marciales.

Antepasados: Son Goku y Mr. Satán.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron al conocer el nombre de los antepasados del peli negro.

-S-Son Goku, el mismo que defendió la tierra en el pasado, aquel que conoció a los kaio-samas y los supremos kaio-sama y que ahora reside en el planeta del Gran kaio-sama entrenando para toda la eternidad.

-tal parece que Goku-kun es alguien con una familia importante Rías.

-e-eso es decir poco…si el llega a ser tan fuerte como su antepasado podría estar mas allá del nivel de un Maou.

-¿qué haremos Rías?

-primero le daremos esta información a Sona si es que ella no la tiene ya y segundo vigilaremos a ese chico.

-entendido –la morena se retiro de la sala y se dirigió asía donde se encontraba la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-así que un descendiente de Son Goku…tal parece que las cosas serán divertida desde ahora.

* * *

**-Academia Kuo –Dos Semanas Después-**

Ya pasaron 2 semanas dese que Goku ingreso a la academia, gracias a su forma de ser se avía echo amigo de todas las personas de su salón y de fuera de este, lo único que le incomodaba a los demás es que él se hubiera vuelto amigo del dúo pervertido de la academia.

-Dime Goku que clase de pechos te gustan más –dijo un chico de cabeza afeitada.

-uhm me gusta el pecho frito –respondió Goku.

-por milésima vez Goku cuando decimos pechos nos referimos a los senos de las mujeres ¡No a pechos de pollo! –dijo un chico de lentes.

-uhm no le prestó atención a eso por lo cual no les puedo responder con exactitud.

-porque Goku-kun se junta con el dúo pervertido –dijo una chica en susurro.

-no lo sé, pero le ruego a dios que no contaminen a Goku-kun –dijo otra chica.

-aunque no estaría mal que Goku-kun fuera un poco salvaje, lo imaginarían en la cama.

-por dios creo que me sangra la nariz.

-¿a que se refieren las chicas? –pregunto Goku.

-nada Goku nada –por su parte el dúo estaba llorando de cólera, les molestaba lo inocente que podía ser el pelinegro en su momento.

Mientras que por su parte Goku no entendía de lo que hablaban los chicos, a lo lejos pudo sentir que era observado, ya eran dos semanas desde que se sentía observado, muchas veces trato de ponerse de frente a su observador pero todas las veces desaparecía antes de que el lograra estar cara a cara.

-¡Muy bien clase saquen su libro de matemática!.

-(genial justo la clase que mas me molesta) –fue lo que pensó Goku.

* * *

Otro día de clases se avía termidor y Goku se dirigía asía su casa, mientras que pasaba por el puente en dirección a su casa fue llamado por su espalda.

-d-disculpa t-tu eres Son Goku –dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta, ella traía el uniforme de otra escuela.

-si ese soy yo necesitas algo de mi (ella emite un poder moderado, lo malo es que noto un ligero toque de maldad en ella).

-y-yo soy Amano Yuma y m-me p-preguntaba si tenias novia –dijo la muchacha muy roja.

-no tengo.

-e-entonces a-aceptarías ser mi novio.

-(algo trama…creo que le seguiré el juego) claro porque no.

-e-enserio ¡estoy muy feliz! Te parece bien si mañana tenemos una cita.

-por mí no hay problema ya que mañana es día libre, dime donde nos encontramos.

Luego que la peli negra le digiera donde se reunirían ambos se despidieron no sin antes intercambiar números de contacto y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

-(mañana veremos que trama) –fue lo que pensaba Goku.

-(¿Por qué me toca hacer eso? Si él es realmente un descendiente de Son Goku no podre ganarle…además que Son Goku siempre fue mi ídolo, ¿Por qué Kokabiel-sama me impuso esta misión?) –fue lo que pensaba Yuma.

Por otra parte Koneko se encontraba cerca de ahí y era testigo del acercamiento del ángel caído con Goku.

-Buchou los ángeles caídos hicieron su movimiento –comunico Koneko a Rías por teléfono.

*ya veo, es probable que sea del mismo grupo de ángeles que están matando usuarios de Sacred Gear en la zona*

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿sigo a Goku-sempai?

*retírate por los momentos, parece que ambos se reunirán mañana por lo cual podremos cerciorarnos nosotros mismos mañana*

-entendido –la peli platino colgó y se fue del lugar.

-(veo que la que me seguía se marcho, ¿Qué quieren de mi? Por la forma en la que trabajan solo parece que me observan mas no tienen intención de atacarme ¿Qué tramaran?)

* * *

El día de la cita Goku esperaba frente a la estación a que Amano Yuma apareciera, el vestía unos pantalones vaqueros rotos al nivel de las rodillas así como una camisa azul sobre una chaqueta negra.

-les concederemos sus deseos –una mujer con un traje gótico le entrego un sello a Goku y se alejo.

-Goku, discúlpame esperaste mucho.

-no acabo de llegar, no vamos –Goku extendió su brazo y Yuma se aferro a él.

La cita fue normal, Goku la llevo al cine a ver una película de ahí fueron un árcade donde Goku rompió un juego donde media la fuerza, de ahí fueron a probar ropa a Goku esto no le llamaba mucho la atención pero no negó que algunos de los conjuntos que usaba la pelinegra la gustaban él le regalo una pulsera roza y al terminar la cita fueron asía un parque.

-me divertí mucho en esta cita Goku…dime arias algo por mi –la pelinegra se acerco y le susurro eso ultimo al oído.

-¿Qué cosa? –Goku sintió peligro por lo cual se preparo.

-podrías morir por mí.

-(lo sabia) d-disculpa no entendí eso ultimo podrías repetirlo.

-dije si podrías morir por mi –la morena se alejo un poco de Goku y cambio su ropa a un traje de cuero ajustado y un par de alas negras emergieron de su espalda.

-¿alas? –Goku estaba confundido pero no bajo la guardia ni un momento.

-lamento tener que hacer esto…realmente me divertí en nuestra cita –la morena creó una lanza de luz y la arrojo contra Goku.

Este por su parte no se movió y solo atrapo la lanza antes de que impactara en su cuerpo.

-¡! –la morena estaba sorprendida, el detuvo su ataque como si no fuera nada.

-puedo sentir que esto no es toda tu fuerza, si lo que quieres es pelear por mí no hay problema pero que sea una pela limpia y sin asesinar a nuestro oponente –Goku tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro, gracias a el entrenamiento con su abuela y las muchas pelas que tuvo con Vegetta a él le gustaba pelear con oponentes fuertes.

-antes de comenzar a pelar pudo hacerte una pregunta –dijo la morena con lanzas de luz en ambas manos.

-¿Qué coas?.

-tu…¿eres descendiente del antiguo guerrero Son Goku?.

-si él era mi tatarabuelo –dijo Goku ya en su posición de pela.

-como lo sospeche…no puedo hacer nada contra ti –la morena desapareció ambas lanzas.

-no vas a pelear –Goku no bajo su guardia si algo le enseño su abuela es nunca bajar la guardia incluso aunque el enemigo pareciera que se ha rendido.

-no se claramente que no puedo hacer nada contra ti…si quieres matarme hazlo –dijo la morena resignada a su destino.

-porque debería matarte, no has hecho nada malo.

-¡! –la morena estaba en shock no creía que el pelinegro le perdonara la vida –¡yo te engañe! ¡trate de matarte!.

-y no lo hiciste, además puedo notar que eres una buena persona.

La morena no aguanto mas y estallo en llanto.

-¡wha! ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué hice? –Goku estaba confundido no sabía que pasaba y el siempre recordaba lo que le dijo su abuela ¨que nunca hiciera llorar a una chica y que si lo hacía tenía que pedir disculpas y rogar por su perdón¨

-¡N-no sé que hice pero perdón! –Goku literalmente enterró su cara en el pavimento para pedir perdón.

-porque te disculpas, debería ser yo el que se disculpara contigo –la morena se limpio las lagrimas y se acerco al pelinegro.

-mi abuela siempre me dijo que si hacia llorar a una chica tenía que disculparme de esta manera.

-no te preocupes por eso, lloro porque no se qué hacer ahora que no pude cumplir mi misión.

-¿misión?

La morena se sentó junto con él en uno de los bancos del parque y le conto de que se trataba su misión y sobre lo referente a las Sacred Gear.

-ya veo, ese lugar llamado Grigori descubrió que tengo una Sacred Gear en mi interior y dictamino que podría ser peligroso por lo cual ordeno que me mataran.

-correcto, mi misión era seducirte para después matarte mientras estabas distraído…pero no pude, tu eres una persona muy buena y fuerte, yo sola no podría contra ti.

-tú no tuviste la culpa Yuma.

-Reynalle, ese es mi verdadero nombre, Amano Yuma solo fue un nombre falso para cumplir este propósito.

-No habrá alguna forma de explicar la situación y de decir que no soy peligroso Reynalle, estoy seguro que Ddraig tampoco quiere destruir todo a su paso.

-¿Ddraig?

-si el ser que reside en mi Sacred Gear, dijo que esta se llamaba Bossted Gear.

-¡La Bossted Gear! ¡Una de las 13 longinus! ¡aquella que puede darle a su usuario el poder suficiente para acabar con un dios!.

-¡es así de increíble!

-ya veo, por eso tenían el afán de matarte, ese poder en manos de un descendiente de Son Goku podría ser muy peligroso.

-por eso mismo es que hay que matarlo Reynalle –exclamo una vos en el cielo.

De golpe el cielo parecía haber cambiado a un color turquesa, en el cielo uno ángel caído con 2 pares de alas veía a la morena con desprecio y al moreno con molestia.

-R-Rugal-sama –dijo la morena asustada.

-¿Quién es? (este tipo es fuerte…además emana una maldad increíble).

-es un honor conocerte descendiente del Guerrero Dorado Son Goku.

-¡quién eres y que quieres!

-solo vine ah matarte y a castigar a esa perra inservible.

-¡e-espere por favor Rugal-sama, Goku no es una persona peligrosa!.

-como si eso me importara –el ángel caído lanzo una lanza de luz contra la morena.

-¡cuidado! –Goku tomo a la morena y al cargo para esquivar el golpe de la lanza -¡Tu maldito! ¡estabas dispuesto a matar a uno de los tuyos! –grito furioso Goku.

-esa perra no me importa, lo único que tengo que hacer es matarte y después comenzar con el ritual.

-¿ritual? –dijeron ambos confundidos.

-parece que se me paso la lengua…bueno no importa de todos modos los matare –el hombre se lanzo en picada contra Goku.

-¡Reynalle cúbrete! ¡yo me encargo de este tipo! –Goku bolo y choco contra el caído.

En el aire una rápido intercambio de golpes se producía, ondas de impacto se formaban cuando sus puños chocaban.

-eres bueno descendiente de Son Goku.

-tú también, ojala fueras una buena persona –Goku desapareció y aprecio tras el caído y golpeo pero el golpe atravesó al caído haciendo ver que solo era una imagen residual.

-aquí estoy –el caído estaba detrás de Goku el lo atravesó con una lanza pero este era también una imagen residual.

Ambos continuaron con eso por unos segundos hasta que el castaño impacto su puño en el abdomen del real.

-¡ghaaaaa! –el caído escupió saliva y sangre debido al fuerte impacto.

-dime que es ese ritual –dijo Goku sujetando al caído de la camisa

-¡No te diré nada! –el caído jugo sucio y arrojo tierra a los ojos de Goku.

-ah no puedo ver –no pudo esquivar a tiempo cuando el caído le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro mandado a volar a Goku.

-¡Goku! –la morena logro atrapar al moreno.

-G-gracias Reynalle, solo me tomo desprevenido.

-¡ahora mueran malditos! – el ángel se elevo y creó una cantidad inmensa de lanzas de luz.

-son demasiadas, ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! –dijo la morena asustada.

-ponte detrás de mí.

La morena obedeció y se puso detrás de Goku.

-¡MUERAN! –el caído lanzo todas las lanzas contra ellos.

-KA…ME…HA…ME..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Goku dispara una poderosa energía de color azul, esta impacto contra las lanzas y ambas pelaban para ganar terreno.

-¡maldito mocoso! ¡Muérete de una vez! –el caído aumento la fuerza de las lanzas.

-¡Goku! –la morena se preocupo al ver que el retrocedía.

-¡no…me rendiré! –el también aumento la fuerza de su ataque.

La morena podía jurar que en ese momento pudo ver a un hombre idéntico a Goku pero un poco más viejo dándole fuerzas.

-¡te ayudare! –la morena decidió transmitir su energía asía Goku.

-¡maldita perra! –grito el caído.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –ambos gritaban a todo pulmón elevando su poder para ganar la batalla, y con ese último empuje el poder de Goku destruyo todas las lanzas y golpeo directamente al caído

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –el caído fue arrastrado por el poder destruyendo el parque a su paso.

-hah hah –tanto Goku como Reynalle estaban muy agotados, usaron toda la fuerza que les quedaba en ese último ataque.

-jeje parece que ganamos –Goku callo tendido en el suelo por el cansancio.

-eso parece…

-¿Qué pasa?

-ahora que me rebele a las órdenes que me impusieron me tacharan como traidora…que hare ahora.

-si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte porque no vienes conmigo tengo espacio en mi casa.

-e-estás seguro –dijo la morena con rubor en sus mejillas.

-no le veo el problema.

-¡seguro me gustaría vivir contigo! –dijo la morena contenta abrazando muy fuerte a nuestro héroe.

-ite ite duele estoy lastimado.

-ah l-lo siento.

-m-malditos –de entre los escombros del parque apareció un muy herido Rugal.

-¡c-como es que aun estas vivo! –dijo la morena asustada.

-jejeje pensaste que eso era necesario para matarme, ¡Pues estas muy equivocada!.

-R-Reynalle huye –Goku trataba de ponerse en pie y darle tiempo a la morena para que escapara.

-¡No! ¡no te dejare aquí! –la morena estaba asustada, aun estando mal herido Rugal era más fuerte que ella y Goku no tenía las fuerzas para seguir peleando.

-¡quítate de en medio! –el caído golpeo a la morena mandándola a volar hasta que se estrello en un árbol inconsciente.

-¡Reynalle! –Goku trataba de ponerse de pie pero el agotamiento estaba en su contra.

-es hora de que mueras –el caído creó una lanza de luz y perforo el pecho de Goku.

-¡Gha! –Goku sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho así como sangre salía disparada de la herida y su boca.

-este es el fin de la descendencia de Son Goku –el caído retiro la lanza del pecho de Goku.

-m-maldito –Goku estaba sin fuerzas, su visión se nublaba, estaba a punto de morir.

-me diste una buena paliza Niño regocíjate que fuiste capas de herirme en el infierno –el caído desplego sus alas y se alejo volando.

-(demonios no pude hacer nada, no pude proteger a Reynalle, no pude ganar la apuesta contra Vegetta y no pude ser mas fuerte) –Goku veía su mano empapada en sangre.

-(es igual de rojo que su cabello…ah me hubiera gustado pelear contra ella parecía fuerte) –del bolcillo de Goku emanaba una luz carmesí.

Goku no pudo verlo pero un círculo rojo apareció debajo del, del circulo apareció una hermosa chica de cabello rojo y gran figura.

-me has invocado, ahora tu vives por mi –de la espalda de la pelirroja emergieron una alas de murciélago, eso fue lo último que logro ver Goku antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo de High School DXGT.

-Hola soy Goku, parece que algo extraño me paso cuando ese pajarraco me ataco, ¿Qué ahora soy un demonio? ¿Dónde está Reynalle? Y porque esa monja se tropezó sin razón aparente, en el próximo capítulo de High School DXGT :Goku el Sayayin Demoniaco.

-espero contar contigo desde ahora Goku-kun

* * *

Pongan el ending de Dragon Ball Gt en latino.

* * *

Espero que les guste este fic crossover, se me ocurrió la idea hace un tiempo y por fin pude escribirla ustedes me dirán si les gusto y esperan más capítulos, este Goku no es el Goku que conocemos como deje claro es Goku Jr y en un futuro aparecerá para ayudar Vegetta Jr y alguno que otro personaje sin nada más que decir me despido adiós.


	2. Goku El Saiyajin Demoniaco

-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA –persona hablando.

-(su Ki es muy poderoso) –persona pensando.

*todos denme un poco de su poder* -comunicación telefónica o telepática.

-[vamos Goku] –seres místicos

* * *

Comiencen con el opening de Dragón Ball Gt Latino y al terminar comiencen a leer.

* * *

**-Casa de Goku-**

-Hah hah ¿m-mi cuarto? –Goku se despertó en su habitación.

-p-pero como, ¡espera hagamos un recuento!, Primero tuve una cita con Reynalle…donde ella intento matarme, después me explico sobre las Sacred Gear y el porqué de matarme y después apareció ese pajarraco…tuve una pela con el…creía que le gane al utilizar mi Kamehameha contra él pero después apareció y…

-¡RAYNALLE! –Goku bajo rápidamente y salió de su caza –Donde, donde esta…no ciento su Ki…podrá ser que se la hayan llevado –Goku no perdió tiempo en unos segundos se cambio y sin que los vecinos lo notaran salió volando en dirección asía el parque.

* * *

**-Ciudad De Kuo –Parque-**

Al aterrizar Goku reviso los alrededores en busca de pistas…pero como por arte de magia todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, no parecía el sitio donde el peleo contra el ángel caído.

-no puedo sentir su Ki…ni la del pajarraco ese, solo espero que se encuentre bien –Goku apretaba su puño de enojo, el siempre fue muy protector con sus amigos, si alguna vez alguno estaba en problemas el no dudaría en ir a salvarlo.

-por los momentos no puedo hacer nada…espera ahora que me acuerdo ¿no me perforaron el pecho? –Goku se levanto la camisa y reviso a fondo el lugar donde la lanza lo avía perforado.

-are no hay nada…que extraño…espera! Cuando perdía el conocimiento logre ver un cabello rojo… -Goku se encontraba pensativo, donde antes avía visto un cabello rojo.

Goku no sabía que entre los arboles la peli platino lo estaba vigilando, ella logro una forma de ocultar por completo su presencia y poder para no ser detectada.

-uhm…no me acuerdo –ante lo que dijo Goku Koneko por poco cae del árbol.

-Goku-sempai es tonto –dijo la peli platino sin que Goku lograra escuchar.

-ahh todo esto es confuso, bueno algo me dice que Reynalle se encuentra bien, por los momentos la buscare…pero parece que antes tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme para ir a clase –Goku se cercioro que no hubiera nadie y se elevo y salió a una alta velocidad asía su casa.

-R-rápido –fue lo que dijo Koneko al ver lo rápido que era volando.

* * *

**-Academia Kuo-**

Después de que Goku llegara a su caza se diera un baño y se alistara para ir a la academia salió en dirección asía ella, no sin antes hacer una parada en un restaurante para comer un buen desayuno, cabe resaltar que muchos de los que estaban comiendo ahí perdieron el apetito al ver como el moreno engullía más de 40 platos de comida.

-ah pero que bien comí –Goku caminaba en dirección asía la academia.

En el camino se topo con muchos de sus compañeros de clase formando un grupo al entrar en la academia, mientras él junto con todos los de su grupo se dirigían asía su salón, el logro ver por unos instantes un cabello rojo, al voltear ya no avía nada.

-Pasa algo Goku-kun –pregunto una de las chicas de su salón.

-me pareció haber visto un cabello rojo.

-uhm lo más probable es que fuera Rías Gremory-Sempai –dijo uno de los chicos de su clase.

-Rías Gremory –Goku estaba pensativo, sería posible que ella fuera la de la otra noche…no dudaría que su Ki era igual al que sintió al llegar por primera vez a la academia, pero al estar tan cansado y lastimado después de la pela con el pajarraco no pudo detectar con exactitud al dueño del poder.

Mientras Goku caminaba con el resto con una expresión pensativa no logro escuchar lo que decían sus compañeros de él.

-no puede ser si Goku-kun se interesa en Rías-sama no tendremos la mas mínima oportunidad –dijo una chica.

-q-que haremos –dijo otra preocupada.

-Maldito Goku no me digas que estará pensando en estar junto a Rías-sempai –dijo enojado uno de los chicos.

-si se atreve lo mato –dijo otro.

Goku siguió pensativo y no escucho como sus amigos se debatían entre formar una alianza para impedir la relación entre esos dos.

Por otro lado la pelirroja junto con la morena y peli platino discutían.

-tal parece que Goku-kun no se creyó que lo de anoche fuera un sueño –dijo Akeno.

-eso sería más conveniente para nosotros, así podremos explicarle su situación actual –dijo Rías.

-Goku-sempai es rápido al volar, Buchou está segura que es buena idea tenerlo como compañero.

-no te preocupes Koneko, estoy seguro que nos será de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Ya avían terminado las clases y Goku regresaba después de hacer las compras para su caza, el cargaba con una cantidad anormal de bolsas, la mayoría con todo tipo de clases de carne.

-bien con esto tendré la comida por una semana.

Mientras Goku regresaba asía su casa pudo notar que algo avía cambiado en él, su oído era más agudo que antes, podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad a pesar de que le molestaba un poco la luz y que su cuerpo se sentía mas ligero.

-que me estará pasando –pregunto dudoso Goku, mientras caminaba Goku logro sentir la presencia de alguien que lo seguía, su energía era muy parecida a Reynalle y al pajarraco que lo ataco.

Goku siguió caminando por unos minutos en el trayecto no quito su concentración en la persona que lo seguía.

-Muéstrate.

-parece que lograste detectarme, eres un callejero? Dónde está tu amo –dijo un hombre cubierto por una gabardina marrón y un sobrero.

-amo?

-bueno nada de eso me importa, solo tendré que matarte –el hombre desplego sus alas y se elevo en el aire.

-¡eres otro pajarraco!

-P-pajarraco, solo por eso te matare lentamente –el caído lanzo un par de lanzas de luz contra Goku…pero ninguna impacto debido a que Goku desapareció de ahí.

-donde se fue!.

-aquí –Goku se encontraba flotando arriba del caído con todas las bolsas a cuesta.

-maldito! Te burlas de mi! –el caído creo otra lanza de luz y ataco a Goku.

-e-espera, la carne! Al menos deja que suelte la carne!.

Goku esquivaba todos los golpes del hombre, en un momento de descuido el hombre corto una de las bolsas y corto levemente a Goku.

-debo admitir que tienes buenos reflejos callejero.

-mi carne…me las pagaras! –Goku soltó todas las bolsas y en un parpadeo apareció frente al hombre y le dio un buen derechazo, el golpe fue tal que el hombre creó un cráter al impactar al suelo.

-c-como! –el hombre no pudo ver los movimientos de Goku y el golpe que recibió tenía mucha fuerza.

-párate, are que me pagues por la carne que destruiste! –Goku volvió a aparecer frente al caído y golpeo al caído a muy alta velocidad.

Después de unos momentos el caído ya se encontraba en condiciones deplorables, por su parte Goku solo tenía un corte no muy profundo en el pecho causado por la lanza de luz.

-tengo unas cosas que preguntarte, primero ¿Quién eres? Y segundo ¿conoces a una chica llamada Reynalle?.

-R-Reynalle…l-la traidora –dijo a duras penas el caído.

-donde esta!.

Cuando Goku estaba por darle otro golpe para que hablara comenzó a sentirse mareado, sus fuerzas desaparecían y todo se volvía borroso.

-hasta que por fin hace efecto en ti el veneno de la luz…es claro que eres un mostro –dijo el hombre levantándose a duras penas.

-q-que me has hecho.

-eso no te incumbe, ahora muere –cuando el caído estaba por matar a Goku una energía de color negro impacto al poste que estaba al lado de él.

-será mejor que no te atrevas a tocar a mi precioso siervo –dijo Rías saliendo a la luz.

-ese cabello, el clan Gremory, este chico es tu siervo.

-así es ángel caído-san me dirías tu nombre.

-Dohnaseek, y te recomiendo que vigiles a tus siervos –el hombre se fue volando de ahí.

-q-quien está ahí –dijo a duras penas Goku.

-sin duda eres sorprendente, recibiste los efectos venenosos de la luz y aun puedes hablar… -Goku no logro escuchar lo último que dijo la chica antes de desmallarse.

* * *

**-Casa De Goku-**

Goku volvió a despertarse en su caza, vagamente recordaba lo que paso ayer…pero no recordaba como llego a su casa, ¿alguien lo recogió y lo trajo? Y lo que más le importaba ¿si alguien lo trajo abran traído su carne?.

-espero que quien me trajo allá traído mi carne, eh? Porque estoy desnudo! –Goku no sabía cómo termino en pelotas, pero logro notar un extraño bulto en su cama.

-glup e-está bien Goku, l-la abuelita Pan dijo que cuando te pasa esto es porque te quitaste la ropa al dormir nada mas –Goku acerco su mano temblorosa para quitar las sabanas del bulto y al quitarlas.

-buenos días Goku-kun –ahí en su cama se encontraba una hermosa pelirroja completamente desnuda.

-d-denuda! –Goku por la sorpresa se fue para atrás cayéndose de la cama.

-g-grande –fue lo que dijo la pelirroja al ver las partes intimas del moreno.

-q-que está pasando! –Goku jalo la sabana para cubrirse.

-ayer fuiste atacado por un ángel caído y te cure –dijo la pelirroja.

-a-ángel caído, curarme y eso que tiene que ver que estés desnuda!

-para curarte tenía que trasmitir mi energía asía ti, por lo cual las ropas estorbaban –la pelirroja no parecía preocuparle en lo mas mínimo que el moreno la viera.

-p-podrías ponerte algo mientras hablamos –Goku podrá ser inocente…pero eso no quiere decir que no reaccione al ver a una chica desnuda frente a él.

-no veo el problema, puedes ver si quieres.

-p-podrás explicarme que está pasando, de repente me atacan sin razón y ahora esto –Goku le daba la espalda a la chica mientras esta se ponía otra vez sus ropas.

-tal parece que los ángeles caídos te atacaron debido a la Sacred Gear que reside en ti.

-eso ya me lo dijo Reynalle.

-¿Reynalle?.

-mi amiga, también tiene alas de pájaro de color negro.

-te refieras al ángel caído que hiso contacto contigo el otro día.

-eras tú la que me espiaba ese día…no tu poder es más fuerte que del que me espiaba.

-(sabía perfectamente que Koneko lo vigilaba! No cabe duda que este chico es increíble) yo no uno de mis siervos.

-¿siervos?.

-si Goku-kun, puedo llamarte así?.

-claro.

-Goku-kun ahora tu ya no eres un humano, eres un demonio –la pelirroja mostro un par de alas de murciélago detrás de ella.

-increíble –mas que estar asustado Goku estaba impresionado.

-veo que no te asusta, mejor para mí me gustaría explicarte el resto pero se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela, hoy en la tarde enviare a alguien a buscarte para explicártelo todo…será mejor que te cambies –la pelirroja señalo que Goku se encontraba desnudo aun y salió del cuarto.

* * *

**-Academia Kuo –Por La Tarde-**

Después de la breve charla que tuvo con Rías Goku y ella se dirigían asía la academia…muchos de los que lo vieron caminar junto con la pelirroja estaban conmocionados, por su parte los chicos estaban envidiosos de su suerte y las chicas desconsoladas al ver que perdieron la batalla contra Rías, al llegar a la academia se separaron y tuvieron un día normal de clases.

-Goku-kun Rías Buchou me pidió que te buscara –parado frente a su puesto se encontraba un chico de su misma edad un poco delgaducho y de cabello rubio.

-Kyaaaa Kiba-kun y Goku-kun juntos –exclamaron mucha de las chicas dejando que su imaginación vuele al ver a esos dos juntos.

-será mejor salir de aquí…aun no entiendo qué pasa con las chicas –dijo Goku.

-jejeje eres inocente como dijo Buchou –el rubio sabía perfectamente que era lo que pensaban el grupo de mujeres del salón.

Así ambos se dirigieron asía el viejo edificio de la academia, al entrar Goku se fijo en lo maltratado que estaba el lugar, también llamo su atención la puerta que se encontraba sellada con un montón de cadenas y sellos, ambos siguieron y entraron en una habitación.

-ya lo traje Buchou.

-Gracias Yuto –la pelirroja estaba dándose una ducha en estos momentos.

-como es que hay una ducha aquí? –dijo Goku, el pudo ver que aparte del rubio avían dos personas más, una chica pequeña de cabello plateado sentada en uno de los sillones mientras comía dulces y otra chica de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo con una figura comparable con la de Rías…aunque con mas busto.

-Gracias por haber venido Goku-kun, seguro tendrás muchas preguntas.

-la verdad no, lo único que quiero preguntar es porque ese tipo de ayer logro ganarme a pesar de que casi ni me toco.

-eso es porque fuiste herido por una lanza de luz –dijo la Rías.

-¿lanza de luz? Esa cosa brillante?

-para nosotros los demonios la luz es mortífera.

-demonios? –Goku estaba confundido.

-tendré que explicártelo –Rías le conto lo relacionado sobre los demonios, ángeles y caídos así como de la gran guerra, las evil piece.

-ya veo, eso quiere decir que el pajarraco que me ataco ayer era un ángel caído.

-si, así como nosotros somos demonios –alas brotaron de la espalda de la pelirroja.

Alas también emergieron de la espalda de los demás y también de Goku.

-eso quiere decir que ahora soy un demonio…y yo creí que ya era extraño cuando mi abuelita me dijo que era 1/16 saiyajin –dijo Goku divertido.

- saiyajin? –Todos estaban en duda ya que no sabían que era eso.

-verán resulta que mi tatarabuelo Son Goku era un extraterrestre que vino de otro planeta y… -Goku les explico a todos sobre los orígenes de su abuelo y de su familia.

-eso explica cómo es posible que Son Goku fuera tan fuerte peso a no tener una Sacred Gear –dijo la pelirroja.

-mi abuela me dijo que el abuelito Goku era la persona más fuerte del universo.

Todos se preguntaban cuan fuerte fue el guerrero Son Goku.

-Goku-kun me gustaría que trataras de materializar tu Sacred Gear.

-uhm…como lo hago?.

-concéntrate, piensa en la persona que tu creas como la más fuerte.

Goku cerró sus ojos, imágenes de todas las personas que él pensaba que eran fuertes pasaron por su mente, Vegeta, su abuelita pan y el más fuerte su abuelito Goku.

-i-increíble –mientras Goku estaba muy enfocado no sintió como empezaba a emanar una gran cantidad de Ki, era tan fuerte que parte de los muebles comenzaron a flotar así como el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse, todos pensaron que el estimado de poder que le dieron en un comienzo no fue para nada acertado no sabían exactamente cuan fuerte era Goku.

-ahora Goku levanta tu mano y muéstranos tu poder! –dijo Rías firme.

Por unos instantes todos vieron como el cabello de Goku se levantaba y tomaba un color dorado y después un guante de color rojo cubrió su brazo izquierdo hasta el codo.

-lo tengo!

-esa es tu Sacred Gear –dijo orgullosa Rías.

-así que esta es la Bossted Gear.

-Bossted Gear! –gritaron sorprendidos todos.

-Si así es como me dijo que se llamaba Ddraig.

-puedes hablar con el dragón que esta encerrado dentro de la Bossted Gear! –dijo sorprendida Rías.

-hai…porque es acaso un problema que pueda hablar con él? –dijo dudoso Goku.

-no pero…

-que mas da Ddraig es mi amigo.

-[jajaja eres único aibo, eres el primero que me cataloga como su amigo y no como una mera herramienta].

-es así, siento pena por ti Ddraig, como es que te trataron como una herramienta si a leguas se nota que eres un dragón poderoso.

-[diré la verdad, estoy feliz que mi compañero fueras tu]

Goku discutía con el dragón irlandés pero debido a que solo él podía escucharlo todos lo veían confundido al verlo hablar solo.

-Goku con quien estás hablando –dijo la Rías.

-no pueden oírlo.

-a quien?.

-a Ddraig.

-estás hablando con él en este momento!.

-[socio por los momentos no puedo comunicarme con nadie más que con trigo, se debe a que hasta que me estabilice esto robando parte de tu energía]

-ya veo, parece que Ddraig no puede hablar de forma que todos lo escuchemos ya que está tomando un poco de mi energía para estabilizar la Bossted Gear.

-ya veo, de cualquier forma te damos la bienvenida Goku-kun.

-Bienvenida?.

-no sé si lo sabes pero este es el club del ocultismo.

-creo haber escuchado a algunos de los chicos del salón hablar de él.

-eso no es más que una tapadera para encubrir nuestros servicio y ahora que eres uno de mis siervos también eres un nuevo miembro del club.

-por mí no hay ningún problema jejee.

A todos les agradaba la forma de ser de Goku, un nuevo amigo se unía al club y nuevos rivales aparecían ante Goku.

* * *

**-Ciudad De Kuo –Por La Noche-**

Goku se encontraba volando por la noche, dese que se convirtió en demonio pequeños trabajos se le fueron encomendados.

-ya termine de distribuir los folletos, creo que caminare de regreso a casa –por lo que le dijo Rías, todo indicaba que los demonios se regían por una jerarquía donde se comenzaba dese abajo en otras palabras como un demonio clase baja y así ascendían asta un demonio de clase ultra o de tener mucho renombre y apoyo de otros demonios podía llegar a tener el titulo de Maou.

-bueno no es como si eso me importara mucho, yo solo quiero enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes.

Otra cosa que le dijo Rías es que si el ganaba renombre y ascendía como demonio el podría tener a su propio sequito de demonios como los tiene Rías.

Goku avía tenido algunos contratos extraños dese que se convirtió en demonio que fueron entre ayudar a

Mientras Goku caminaba de regreso a casa sintió un poder que se acercaba asía el.

BAAM

En el piso donde estaba Goku se enterró una lanza de luz.

-es como dijo Dohnaseek tienes buenos reflejos chico –flotando en el cielo se encontraba una mujer de cabello moreno y con un traje algo ajustado.

-eres amiga del pajarraco que me ataco anoche.

-mi nombre es Kalawarner y no esperes que tu muerte sea piadosa.

-no pienso morir y espero que me des una buena pela –Goku desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció frente a la mujer ya con su guante activo.

BAAM

Un fuerte impacto resonó por los alrededores, la mujer creo dos lanzas de luz para contrarrestar el golpe de Goku.

-f-fuerte –la mujer apenas si podía contener el golpe.

-vamos que pasa, puedes hacer mas –Goku le dio una patada a la mujer, esta logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-es como Dohnaseek dijo, eres un maldito monstro –la mujer estaba asustada del enorme poder de Goku.

-valla vine pensando que estarías en problemas pero parece que me preocupe por nada –de un círculo mágico aparecieron Rías y su sequito.

-Chicos –dijo contento Goku.

-tch esto no terminara bien para mi mejor me retiro –ella desplego sus alas y comenzó a alejarse.

-oh no, no lo… -cuando Goku estaba por salir a perseguirla Rías lo detuvo.

-no es necesario hacer mas Goku.

-va que aburrido y yo que creí que sería entretenido pelar contra ella.

Después de eso tanto Goku como Rías y su sequito regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Mientras Goku caminaba por la escuela, todavía pensaba en Reynalle, en estos días avía tratado de encontrarla sin excito.

-whaa

El repentino grito llamo la atención de Goku, al parecer el grito provino de una chica con ropas de monja que se había caído.

-porque siempre me caigo sin razón aparente.

-disculpa te encuentras bien –al acercarse a la chica un fuerte viento arrebato el velo de la monja dejando al descubierto su largo cabello rubio, era muy notorio que era extranjera.

-d-disculpa no me fije por donde caminaba –dijo la monja apenada.

-no hay problema, dejarme ayudarte –al intentar ayudar a la monja a recoger sus maletas esta se abrieron y dejaron caer todas su cosas.

-Kyaa –la monja chillo avergonzada al ver como al intentar recogerlo todo y ponerlo dentro Goku sujeto su rompa interior.

-d-disculpa! –Goku no sabía qué hacer.

Después de ese alboroto Goku acompaño a la monja asía su destino.

-mi nombre es Goku.

-Y-yo soy Asia Argento es un placer.

-y dime Asia asía donde te diriges.

-asía la iglesia del pueblo, pero ya que no se hablar muy bien japonés no puedo dar con ella.

-ya veo –eso le recordó a Goku lo que le dijo Rías, desde que se convirtió en demonio obtuvo la habilidad de hablar otros idiomas fluidamente.

Cuando se dirigían asía allí Asia y Goku vieron a un pequeño niño llorando asía se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar de sus palmas.

-ya está bien –Asia utilizo esa luz para curar la herida del pequeño.

Al terminar no quedaba nada de la herida, el niño estaba bien pero la madre al ver lo extraño que paso jalo al niño lejos de la rubia

-gracias One-chan –el pequeño niño le agradeció a Asia mientras se iba.

-eso fue algo sorprendente Asia –dijo Goku.

-no te asusto?.

-porque debería asustarme, curaste a ese niño.

-eres una buena persona Goku-san

Así ambos continuaron hasta que llegaron a la iglesia, Goku tuvo un mal presentimiento de este lugar así como de los poderes que estaban reunidos ahí.

-te gustaría pasar a tomar algo de te –dijo amablemente Asia.

-lo siento pero se me hace tarde para ir a la academia.

-oh…ya veo espero que nos volvamos a ver Goku-san.

-yo también –Goku se despidió de la monja y se marcho, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que sacara Asia de ahí.

* * *

-no te vuelvas a acercar a la iglesia y a su gente –dijo firme Rías.

-porque?

-para nosotros los demonios es un lugar prohibido, si nos entrometemos podríamos desatar otra guerra, además están los exorcistas.

-que pasa con ellos.

-ellos pueden acabar con los demonios y exorcizarlos, no hay forma de salvar a un demonio al ser exorcizado…su alma también es destruida.

-ya veo.

Goku se sentía triste al no poder cumplir su promesa con Asia.

-Buchou tenemos un encargo del Archiduque –dijo Akeno.

-ya veo, Goku este será la primera vez que cazaras a un demonio callejero.

-ah?

* * *

**-Fábrica Abandonada-**

Goku junto con el resto fueron trasportados atreves de un círculo mágico asía una vieja fábrica abandonada.

-Buchou que hacemos aquí –dijo Goku, desde que se unió al club comenzó a llamar Buchou a Rías.

-se nos encargo hacernos cargo de un demonio callejero.

-que son los demonios callejeros?.

-demonios que mataron a sus amos y vagan matando a las personas –dijo Kiba.

Todos entraron en la fábrica, el lugar estaba completamente en ruinas y el olor a putrefacción y sangre emanaban en el lugar.

-apesta –dijo Goku.

-tienes un buen olfato, atentos –dijo Rías.

De la oscuridad apareció un ser deforme que parecía la combinación de una mujer y un ser horrendo.

-Goku recuerdas sobre lo que te dije de las evil piece –pregunto Rías.

-algo.

-bien ahora te enseñare el resto, Yuto.

-hai –en un rápido movimiento el rubio corto uno de los brazos del monstro.

-GHAAAAAAA –grito de dolor el monstro.

-Yuto tiene la pieza del [caballo] lo que le da una velocidad increíble además de ser un gran espadachín.

-es rápido –dijo Goku muy animado.

-Koneko.

-Hai buchou –cuando la peli platino avanzo un poco el enorme monstro la piso.

-demonios –cuando goku estaba por ayudarla Rías lo detuvo.

-no te preocupes Goku, Koneko tiene la pieza de la [Torre] lo que le da una resistencia y fuerza sobrehumana.

-hei –la pequeña levanto la enorme pata del monstro y lo empujo para después darle un golpe que le rompió algunos huesos.

-la siguiente es Akeno, ella es mi segundo al mando, tiene la pieza de la [Reina].

-fufufu cuanto podrás aguantar –una oleada de rallos impactaron contra el monstro.

-me da miedo que sonría de esa manera.

-Ella es amable y servicial…pero es una sádica total.

-ok! No hare nada que la haga enojar.

-todavía puedes seguir vamos –un fuerte sonrojo tenia la morena al torturar al monstro.

-Buchou cual pieza tengo yo.

-el [Peón].

-no es la pieza mas débil?.

-te consideras a ti mismo débil.

Después de que la morena terminara su bombardeo sobre la pobre criatura.

-Buchou tu lo acabas o lo hago yo –dijo Goku.

-hazlo tu, demuéstranos que puedes hacer.

-ok Koneko-chan me ayudarías.

-que necesitas Sempai –dijo con su típica voz monótona.

-arrójalo lo más alto que puedas.

La peli platino no entendía el porqué pero obedeció y hizo lo que le pidió, al lanzar al monto este atravesó el techo y voló muy alto en el cielo.

-que harás Goku-kun –pregunto Akeno.

-ya lo verán…KAAAA…MEEE…HAAAA…MEEE –una enorme cantidad de energía azul se acumulaba entre las manos de Goku.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –un torrente de energía salió disparado contra el monstro borrándolo por completo.

Todos estaban asombrado por el enorme poder del moreno, Kiba estaba impresionado por el despliegue de poder, Koneko estaba igual, Akeno se relamía y una miraba al moreno con deseo y Rías estaba muy asombrada por el poder de su nuevo siervo.

-que les pareció?.

-¡increíble! –respondieron todos.

Así fue como el primer enfrentamiento de Goku contra demonios callejeros.

* * *

-Goku podrías ir a cumplir uno de los contratos de Yuto, el no puede cumplir dos contratos al mismo tiempo.

-ok, donde es.

-aquí está la dirección –Akeno le dio un papel con la dirección del cliente.

-bien, Ya vuelo! –Goku salió por la ventana y se fue volando.

-pudo haber utilizado el círculo mágico.

* * *

Ya en casa del contratista Goku tubo el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar.

-disculpen, es un demonio del clan Gremory –Goku toco, le pareció extraño al notar que la puerta estaba abierta.

-hay alguien aquí –al llegar a la salo Goku se sorprendió.

Crucificado en la pared estaba el contratista, avía sangre por todos lados.

-oya parece que un demonio-kun vino –en el sillón se encontraba un chico no mayor a la edad de Goku, tenía el cabello blanco y una túnica de sacerdote.

-tú fuiste el responsable de esto –Goku miraba de manera desafiante a alvino.

-haii lo mate por haber pactado con los demonios , soy un sacerdote, un sacerdote joven. Corto diablos y me rio mientras le corto la cabeza lalala.

-(este tipo tiene el cerebro tostado) –pensó Goku.

-mi nombre es Freed Zelzan pertenezco a un grupo determinado de exorcistas, aunque te dije mi nombre no me digas el tulló de todas formas te matare y no necesito esa información.

-estás enfermo lo sabías.

-no quiero escuchar sermones de un demonio! Te matare porque me hiciste enojar –el sacerdote saco lo que parecía el mango de una espada y una pistola.

-pretendes pelar con solo el mango de la espada.

-ya verás –una hoja luminosa salió del mango –ahora muere demonio-kun! –el sacerdote corrió a una velocidad increíble para atacar a Goku.

-eres lento –Goku desapareció y apareció frente al sacerdote conectando un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

BAAM

El sacerdote salió disparado contra la pared.

-duele –Goku no se percato que en el momento que golpeo al sacerdote este le disparo en la pierna derecha.

-me sorprendiste demonio-kun, pero no pasara otra vez –el monje estaba herido peor no parecía preocuparle y ataco de nuevo a Goku.

-KYAAA –un grito llamo la atención de ambos.

-terminaste de poner la barrera –dijo Freed.

-q-que paso –en la puerta Asia estaba parada viendo con horror el cuerpo mutilado.

-Asia.

-Goku-san.

-oya, pequeña Asia-chan conoces a este demonio.

-Goku-san es un demonio –Asia estaba en shock.

-discúlpame por no decírtelo –Goku no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Asia después de mentirle.

-ahora en que estábamos demonio-kun –cuando Freed estaba por atacara a Goku Asia se puso en su camino.

-por favor padre Freed perdone a Goku-san, el no es una mala persona.

-que estás diciendo, no te metas monja estúpida! –Freed golpeo a Asia con la culata de la pistola.

-maldito! –cuando Goku estaba por parase el dolor de la bala hizo que callera de nuevo al piso –(maldición, esas balas me están afectando).

-esto es muy gracioso, una monja junto a un demonio, no me hagas reír! –Freed se acerco a Asia y le dijo –no piensas desobedecer a nuestros jefes los ángeles caídos no?.

-ángeles caídos? –Goku recordó lo que le dijo Rías, que habían casos que exorcistas eran expulsados de la iglesia y se convertían en vagabundos.

-así es demonio-kun, nosotros trabajamos para los ángeles caídos y venimos a matara a todas las escorias.

-eso significa que también te mataras a ti mismo?.

-maldito! –cuando Freed estaba por atacar a Goku un círculo rojo apareció debajo de ellos y de él salió Kiba.

-Kiba!

-mas demonios.

-disculpa por eso Goku-kun –el rubio chocaba espadas contra el sacerdote.

-ah que lindo, quien va arria y quien abajo.

-ara ara, ese es una boca muy sucia para ser un exorcista.

-si, si! Esto es amor, no es instinto de matar!.

-lo rectifico este tipo esta loco.

-exorcista –dijo Koneko.

-lamento que ellas tenido que ver esto Goku –del círculo mágico apareció Rías.

-Rías!

-paparapa y apareció la gran líder de los demonios.

-Buchou caídos se aproximan –Akeno le informo la situación a Rías.

-tenemos que irnos.

-no los dejare! Ghaa –antes de poder hacer algo, Goku logro pararse y le dio una patada al exorcista tan fuerte que atravesó la pared de la caza.

-este tipo ya comenzaba a hartarme.

-Monstro –fue lo que dijo Koneko refiriéndose a la resistencia de Goku.

-Goku ven tenemos que irnos.

-Buchou tenemos que llevarnos a Asia.

-no se puede, el círculo mágico solo sirve para mis siervos ella sirve a los ángeles caídos.

-no puede ser! Tenemos que traerla con nosotros!.

-Goku-san, no hay problema –Asia miro a Goku con una cara de tristeza.

-Asiaaaaa –antes de que Goku pudiera hacer algo el circulo los trasporto a otro lado.

-adiós Goku-san.

Goku y el resto fue llevado de regreso al salón del club abandonando a Asia.

* * *

-Hola Soy Goku

-Maldición no pude proteger a Asia!, no podemos dejar que los caídos se salgan con la suya, si es así entonces quítame las piezas, ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-En el próximo capítulo de High School DXGT

La Ira de Goku.

-Rugal…JAMAS TE LO PERDARE!

* * *

Ending de Dragon Ball Gt en latino.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo, algunos se dicen de porque no hice que Goku ganara fácilmente estando en súper Saiyajin es para darle más suspenso, además recuerden que el sj de Goku Jr no es comparable con el de Goku o de Goten cuando era niño ya que la sangre está muy diluida, para los que leen el fic de memorias de una vida pasada en mi perfil deje unas imágenes donde aparecen algunos personajes anime que son parecidos a los personajes en la historia, Saika ,Mary, Yui, Haruna, Hilda y sobre la forma de la armadura, sin más que decir espero que les guste el capitulo y adiós.


	3. La Ira De Goku

-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA –persona hablando.

-(su Ki es muy poderoso) –persona pensando.

*todos denme un poco de su poder* -comunicación telefónica o telepática.

-[vamos Goku] –seres místicos

Comiencen con el opening de Dragón Ball Gt Latino y al terminar comiencen a leer.

* * *

**-casa de Goku-**

Era el día después de que Goku tuvo el encuentro contra el sacerdote y Asia.

-Maldición –Goku estaba molesto, no pudo proteger a Asia siendo su amiga.

-[la estas pasando mal aibo]

-Ddraig, que puedo hacer, no siento el Ki de Asia y Buchou me dijo que no podía acercarme a personas de la iglesia.

-[es probable que tengan a la monja en algún lugar bajo tierra, eso explicaría como es que no puedes localizarla]

-estar así no me ayudara en nada, saldré a dar una vuelta.

-[cuídate Aibo, yo iré a dormir]

-duermes mucho no?

-[ZZZZZZ]

-ya se durmió.

* * *

**-Ciudad De Kuo –Centro-**

Goku estaba caminaba para tranquilizarse un poco pero no podía, la amiga que hizo trabajaba para los enemigos de su nueva especie, su otra amiga que era un ángel caído estaba desaparecida y por más que tratara de encontrar a las dos no podía.

-donde estarás Asia –Goku miraba al cielo en espera de una señal.

-Goku-san.

Cuando Goku volteo en dirección que provenía la voz pudo ver que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Asia.

-Asia! –Goku corrió a abrazar a la rubia, ella se sonrojo por el gesto.

-G-Goku-san p-podrías bajarme –debido a la diferencia de altura los pies de la rubia no tocaban el suelo.

-ah lo siento, espera! Mas importante estas bien! No estás herida! Donde están los sujetos de anoche! –Goku tenía muchas preguntas.

-yo escape, no podía estar junto a personas que hicieran tal mal.

-…quieres que bajamos a divertirnos.

-eh?

-vamos ven, vamos a divertirnos hasta que sea de noche –Goku sujeto del brazo a la rubia y la llevo lejos de donde estaban

* * *

**-Recreativos-**

Goku junto con Asia se divirtieron, fueron a comer, vieron una película y ahora se encontraban en una sala de recreativos.

-que te parece Asia.

-muy divertido –la monja mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

-quieres uno –Goku se dio cuenta como Asia miraba fijamente a un muñeco de la maquina.

-eh n-no! es necesario.

-no te preocupes, somos amigos no, es algo normal regalarle a un amigo algo que quiera.

-…-

Después de unos intentos Goku obtuvo el muñeco para Asia.

* * *

**-parque-**

Goku y Asia estaban en el mismo parque en el que Goku tuvo su cita con Reynalle.

-como terminaste con esa gente Asia –Goku mostraba una expresión seria.

-nunca conocí a mis padres cuando era una bebe me dejaron en una capilla, crecí y me crie con las doctrinas de la fe, un día pude curar a una persona que estaba herida.

-Usaste tu Sacred Gear.

-si se le conoce como Twilight Healing con ella puedo curar a las personas.

-es increíble!

-tú crees…gracias a este poder todos me alababan como una santa…siempre ayudaba a los demás pero nunca pude tener ningún amigo.

-yo soy tu amigo no –Goku mostraba una sonrisa.

-si Goku-san es mi amigo…todo iba bien hasta que un día una persona aprecio mal herida frente a la iglesia donde vivía, sin pensarlo ayude a esa persona, pero resulta que esa persona era un demonio y al curarlo todos me tacharon como una bruja que cura a los demonios…perdí el puesto de santa y fui expulsada de la iglesia, poco después termine trabajando con los ángeles caídos.

-eso es algo injusto! –Goku estaba molesto, como es posible que solo por ayudar a alguien incluso siendo un demonio fuera tratada de esa forma.

-a mi no me parece algo injusto, es más beneficioso para nosotros –del cielo descendió el mismo ángel que ataco a Goku.

-Rugal!

-veo que me recuerdas niño y tu Asia ven con nosotros, no es bueno que escapes.

-n-no no quiero regresar, quiero quedarme junto a Goku-san!

-maldita mocosa.

-Rugal! Ni te atrevas a hacer algo –Goku estaba furioso y ya encontró la forma de desahogarse.

-Niño no te metes en asuntos de los ángeles caídos –Rugal veía a Goku con una expresión de desprecio.

-oh si me meteré en tus asuntos, además te sacare a golpes donde tienes a Reynalle.

-la traidora?, bien veamos que puedes hacer niño, si logras darme un golpe te di…ghaw –Goku apareció frente a Rugal y golpe con todas sus fuerzas su abdomen.

BAAM

Rugal se estrello contra la fuente destruyéndola, Goku se encontraba flotando sobre los escombros de la fuente.

-párate esto no es lo suficiente para acabar contigo.

-maldito mocoso! –Rugan alzo vuelo y golpeo a Goku en el rostro.

-eso es todo –Goku no pareció afectarle en nada el golpe

-¡!

-ahora es mi turno! –Goku golpeo al caído en el rostro, el impacto fue tan grande que lo mando a estrellarse contra el piso formando un enorme cráter.

-Goku-san –Asia se acerco a Goku.

-maldito mocoso! Me las pagaras! –el caído chasqueo los dedos y una gran cantidad de sacerdotes aparecieron –llévense a la chica!

-kyaa! –los sacerdotes sujetaron a Asia y se la llevaban.

-Asia! –Goku se abría paso entre los sacerdotes, cando estaba por alcanzar su mano dos lanzas de luz atravesaron su pierna izquierda y su brazo.

-ghaa –el veneno de las lanzas comenzaron a hacer efecto causando que Goku escupiera sangre.

-maldito niño! Me gustaría matarte ahora pero tengo otras cosas de las cual encargarme primero! –el ángel maltrecho se elevo y desapareció del lugar, los sacerdotes se llevaron a Asia y Goku no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-maldicioooooooooon! –Goku golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas destruyéndolo, el Ki rodeaba su cuerpo cubriéndolo de un manto blanco.

* * *

**-Club Del Ocultismo-**

SLAP

El sonido de una bofetada se escucho en toda la sala del club.

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No puedo permitir que salves a esa monja

-Porque no, no ves que los caídos traman algo.

-Y? siempre traman algo, no es algo nuevo

-NO ES ASI DE SIMPLE, me preocupa Asia ella es mi amiga además que su poder puede curar a demonios y caídos por igual, imagina que es lo que traman esos tipos.

-aun así no podemos arriesgarnos todos a una pelea contra los caídos –exclamo Rías –Tus acciones no solo me afectan a mi sino que a los otros miembros también! Eres un demonio de la casa Gremory recuerda eso!

-CREES QUE NO LO SE, ESOS TIPOS SECUESTRARON A UNA MONJA CON UN SACRED GEAR PODEROSO, HAN ESTADO MATANDO A NUESTROS CLIENTES Y CONTRATISTAS, CREES QUE ESO NO VASTA PARA QUE NO ENFRENTEMOS A ELLOS.

-NO ES TAN SIMPLE, CREES QUE NO SE TODO ESO? PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SIN UN MOVIMIENTO PREVIO.

-LOS MALDITOS ESTAN JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS.

-NO PODEMOS ENFRENTARLOS SIN SABER MAS DETALLES, O QUE? PIENSAS DERROTARLOS TU SOLO?

-LO HUBIERA HECHO SI NO TOMABAN A ASIA COMO REHEN.

-Y CREES QUE NO LO HARAN DENUEVO –Rías silencio a Goku con eso ultimo.

-yo me hice amigo de Asia, prometí protegerla y sacarla de ese infierno…no pienso faltar a mi palabra!

-me parece algo maravilloso…pero recuerda que ambas partes han estado en conflicto por milenios, un paso en falso y podríamos desatar otra guerra.

Una fuerte discusión tomaba lugar, por su parte Rías trataba de mantenerse firme pero el aura que emanaba Goku la asustaba, podría jurar ver las formas de un gigantesco dragón Rojo(Ddraig) y lo que parecía un gorila gigante(Ozaru) detrás de él, mientras que Goku sentía la imponente presencia de un rey Demonio detrás de Rías.

-Escúchame Goku te prohíbo que te acerques a la iglesia.

Goku apenas si podía contener su enfado, el apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que estos comenzaron a sangrar.

Por su parte todos se encontraban algo temerosos al ver como un aura blanca cubría a Goku.

-Ella en un comienzo era una cierva de Dios por lo cual es nuestra enemiga, incluso si es una exiliada no cambia el hecho.

-Asia no es nuestra enemiga, ella solo busca un lugar donde encajar y amigos!

-Eso no importa solo olvídala.

-como quieres que la olvide!

Entonces Akeno se acerco y le susurro algo a Rías, su expresión demostraba que era algo de suma importancia y si no tenía que ver con los caídos Goku afirmaría que sus ancestros eran gorilas (cosa que era verdad en parte)

-chicos Akeno y yo saldremos por unos momentos.

-ESPER

Rías silencio a Goku poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

-Goku hay unas cosas que tengo que decirte Primero eres un peón. Recuerda que ni de lejos es la pieza mas débil, gracias a la promoción.

Goku recordó la charla que le dio Rías sobre la promoción y los cambios a Alfil Torre, Caballo y Reina.

-existen restricciones en tu estado actual por lo cual no podrás acceder a la [Reina], pero se puede cambiar a otras fuerzas, si deseas y dices ¨Promoción¨ con fuerza un cambio ocurrirá en ti.

Esto es genial, puedo aumentar mi fuerza mas) –eran los pensamientos de Goku.

-también otra coas mas sobre la Sacred Gear.

Ella acaricio la mejilla del saiyajin.

-el deseo del usuario le da poder a la Sacred Gear, tú decides como usarlo.

-…-

-y una coas mas, no olvides lo básico del ajedrez. Hasta un peón puede darle jaque al Rey.

Después de decir eso ultimo, ingreso en el círculo mágico y se traslado asía otro lugar dejando a Goku con los que quedaron.

-Goku-kun –Kiba se acerco a Goku –vas a ir?

-si, Asia es mi amiga y no puedo abandonarla.

-entonces yo también iré.

-¿Qué? –Goku se quedo sin palabras por la declaración.

-no conozco a Asia-san, pero tú eres mi compañero. A pesar que Buchou dijo esto, hay una parte de mi que piensa que esto es lo correcto además, por mi parte no me gustan los ángeles caídos y los sacerdotes…los detesto.

-(seguro que Kiba tiene un pasado complicado)

-recuerdas lo que dijo Buchou? "puedes promover a cualquier pieza aparte del [Rey] en la ubicación que reconozcan como territorio enemigo. En otras palabras reconoce la iglesia como territorio enemigo ¿no es así?.

-ah –Goku se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Rías al recordarle sobre la "promoción".

-Buchou reconoce que tienes un largo camino por recorrer, ella tiene un plan, de lo contrario te abría encerrado en algún lugar.

-ah ahora me siento mal por gritarle, cuando todo esto termine me disculpare con ella.

-yo voy también

-ah tu también Koneko-chan?

-ustedes dos no serán suficientes.

-(creo que me subestiman un poco…bueno no diré nada).

-muy bien andando

Asia los tes partieron en rumbo a la iglesia.

* * *

**-Iglesia Abandonada-**

Era de noche, no avía nada que alumbrara cerca de la iglesia.

-se siente que alguien fuerte esta aquí –Goku pudo sentir las energías que emanaban los caídos.

-aquí está el mapa –Kiba saco un mapa de la iglesia.

-donde lo obtuviste?

-por ahí, el lugar consta del santuario y dormitorios.

-¡!

-que pasa Goku-sempai –Ellos se preguntaban que le ocurría a Goku.

-Reynalle está aquí.

-Reynalle?

-mi otra amiga…puede que no les guste pero ella es un ángel caído. Pero ella es buena se los juro.

-está bien Goku-kun si dices eso te creeremos, por aquí acortamos camino asía los dormitorios.

-lo más seguro es que nos topemos con los "exorcistas exiliados", pudo sentir alrededor de 30 enemigos además de Reynalle, Asia y el maldito de Rugal.

El grupo entro en la iglesia, esta estaba en un estado deplorable y la cruz estaba rota.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

El sonido de aplausos resonaban por todo el santuario.

De detrás de uno de los pilares apareció un sacerdote.

-valla valla si no son mis amigos los demonios-kun, ustedes son los primeros demonios que se me escapan, ahh y yo que tenía un record de más cabezas cercenadas…pero ustedes me lo estropearon todo!

El estaba furioso. Saco la espada y pistola de antes.

BOOOM

El sonido del aire resonando producto de la espada de luz asía eco en el santuario.

-muy bien quien será el primero, el rubio cara bonita, el fornido cabeza hueca o la enana.

-enana –Koneko se molesto por el comentario.

-donde esta Asia!.

-hay unas escaleras debajo del altar, estas las llevaran al lugar del ritual…pero solo si salen vivos de aquí.

-veras como te parto la cara –Goku apareció frente al sacerdote y golpeo su pecho y estrellándolo contra la pared.

Por su parte Koneko y Kiba estaban asombrados por la velocidad de Goku.

-bien! Eso está bien Demonio-kun! Ahora tengo más ganas de matarte! –el se levanto e iba a atacara a Goku cuando.

CLANK

Kiba apareció frente al sacerdote y ambos chocaron espadas.

-oya! Un "knight" veamos que puedes hacer niño lindo!

CLANK

CLANK

El sonido de ambos chocando sonaba por todo la capilla, Goku estaba alerta de todos los movimientos

-aquí! –Goku se movió rápido y golpeo en el rostro al sacerdote hundiéndolo en el piso –ahora no molestaras mas.

-Oh! Eso dolió maldito! –el cura se levanto rápido y extendió la pistola para dispararle a Goku

BANG

Goku pudo ver venir a la bala en cámara lenta, le dio tiempo de esquivarla y de ponerse frente al sacerdote.

-esta cosa es una molestia –Goku creó una esfera de Ki y la impacto contra el arma haciéndola explotar y quemando la mano del sacerdote.

-Mierda! Esto no se pone feo! Yo creo que mejor me voy! –el sacerdote saco una pequeña esfera y la arrojo al piso, de esta una flash cegó a todos dándole tiempo para escapar.

-me las pagaran algún día!

-escapo el muy cobarde, mas importante hay que salvar a Asia y Reynalle.

Los tres bajaron por las escaleras que daban asía el sótano.

* * *

**-Bosque Alrededor De La Iglesia-**

En medio del bosque Rías junto con Akeno desafiaban a 3 ángeles caídos.

-parece que unos tontos aparecieron –Dijo una chica rubia con traje de goth lolita.

-no hay que confiarse, siento la presencia del chico que casi me mata –Dijo el hombre del traje.

-podrá ser fuerte pero es un tonto –dijo la mujer.

-veo que se divierten hablando mal de mi lindo siervo.

-ara ara estos ángeles caídos son muy mal hablados.

Ante la repentina aparición de Rías los ángeles lanzaron lanzas de luz contra ella, Akeno creó una barrera para protegerla.

-La heredera Gremory, te dije que tuvieras tu vista puesta en el idiota de tu siervo.

-el muy tarado morirá sin saber porque.

Rías comenzó a emanar una increíble cantidad de poder demoniaco.

-ara ara parece que la hicieron enojar.

* * *

En su lado Goku junto con Kiba y Koneko bajaron asía donde estaban los dormitorios, al llegar vieron como Asia estaba amarrada en una cruz y como Reynalle estaba amarrada a la pared con cadenas.

-Asia Reynalle!

-Goku-san –dijo Asia con un leve sonido.

-G-Goku –Reynalle estaba muy lastimada como para hablar.

-Veo que llegaste mocoso, aunque un poco tarde el ritual está por terminar.

La cruz comenzó a iluminarse.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA –Asia gritaba de dolor, al apagarse la luz de la cruz dos anillos salieron del cuerpo de Asia.

-simplemente increíbles, con esto podre ser más fuertes que Azazel y ese maldito de Kokabil –El caído coloco ambos anillos en sus dedos

-ASIAAAAAAA –Goku bolo a una velocidad extrema y apareció frente al caído dándole un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

-(es incluso más rápido que antes) –pensó Kiba.

-Asia todo va estar bien, Reynalle –Goku libero a ambas y las tenia cargadas en sus hombros.

-Que esperan idiotas ataquen! –El caído dio la orden y todos los sacerdotes comenzaron su ataque contra Goku y los demás.

-Goku-kun tu sal de aquí.

-pero!

-no te preocupes, enseguida te alcanzaremos

-ok más les vale regresar! –Goku corrió en dirección a las escaleras.

Kiba y Koneko se encargaron de enfrentarse a los exorcistas y darle tiempo a Goku para que saliera.

Goku recostó a Reynalle y Asia en una banca.

-G-Goku

-Reynalle, que paso quien te hiso esto –Goku veía como su amiga estaba toda golpeada y herida.

-fue Rugal, el me trajo después de que te lastimara…l-la monja…sin su Sacred Gear no sobrevivirá

-¡!

-Asia! –Goku se acerco a la monja y sostuvo su mano –(esta fría…su ritmo cardiaco esta en descenso).

-…Goku-san.

-aquí estoy Asia, estoy junto a ti –Goku sostenía la mano de la monja.

-qué raro…no puedo ver nada…pero…logro sentir el calor de…Goku-san –con cada segundo la respiración de Asia se volvía mas corta.

-e-espera te recuperaras, mis amigos te ayudaran –lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Goku, el se prometió no llorar mas después de que su abuelita muriera.

-…estoy…feliz…de poder haberme…vuelto…amiga de Goku-san –la mano de Asia callo, esa noche ella murió.

-Goku… -Reynalle logro levantarse un poco y vio el semblante triste de Goku, que podía hacer para consolarlo.

-uhm parece que por fin se murió esa monja –en las puertas de la iglesia se encontraba el ángel caído Rugal.

-porque? –Goku pregunto, su vos demostraba el dolor que sentía, el no apartaba su vista del cuerpo sin vida de Asia.

-porque? Muy simple de hecho, necesitaba más poder para hacendar en Grigori…y los poderes de esa monja me ayudaran a ser invencible! Gracias a su patética vida alcance un poder mayor!

-eres un monstruo! –Reynalle logro gritar esas palabras.

-Podre serlo! Pero con estos poderes podre poner a Grigori a mi mando.

-solo por eso –las palabras de Goku reflejaban su enojo, el coloco la mano de Asia sobre su pecho y se acerco al caído.

-Goku –Reynalle no entendía que trataba de hacer.

-que pasa niño, te pondrás a llorar otra vez.

-hace mucho le prometí a mi abuela que dejaría de ser un llorón, no pude cumplir esa promesa.

-ghahahaha, que es eso una promesa con un muerto! Que tan estúpido eres!

-Rugal….JAMAS TE LO PERONAREEEE –el poder de Goku se elevo mucho, su cabello se puso de punta y cabio de color a rubio y una energía dorada lo cubría.

-q-que es eso! –tanto Rugal como Reynalle estaban sorprendidos por el cambio.

-Rugal, es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho! –Goku despareció y apareció frente al caído golpeándole en el estomago.

-GHAAA –el caído cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba su estomago, el vomito una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Párate…esto no es ni por mucho lo que hiciste sufrir a Reynalle y Asia! –Goku golpeaba al caído a gran velocidad, los golpes estaban destruyendo los huesos del caído, de no ser por el Sacred Gear Robado hubiera caído hace mucho.

-(qué demonios! antes no tenía tanto poder!) –pensaba Rugal al recibir semejante paliza.

-t-tanto poder…y no está usando la Bossted Gear –Reynalle cada vez estaba más asombrada por el poder de Goku.

BAAM

El sonido de los golpes de Goku resonaba por la capilla, Rugal aun con el poder de la Twilight Healing no podía hacer nada contra el poder de Goku.

-HAAAAAAAAA –Goku creó una esfera de Ki y la estrello contra el pecho del caído.

-AHAAAA –Rugal gritaba de dolor, en estos momentos la Sacred Gear estaba en su contra, ya que cada vez que recibía daño era curado y le permitía a Goku volver a lastimarlo.

-e-espera, por favor no me mates! –Gritaba de terror el caído.

-como…COMO TE ATRAVES A DECIR ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE HISITE A ASIA! –Goku golpeo el rostro del caído quitándole algunos dientes.

-KAA…MEE…HAAA…MEE –Goku estaba listo para terminar con todo.

-e-esperaaaaaaaaaa!

-HAAAAAAAAAA –Un torrente de energía azul salió disparado contra el caído borrándolo de la existencia.

* * *

En el momento en que Goku estaba por lanzar su técnica.

-vamos Koneko-chan, hay que ayudar a Goku-Kun.

Cuando ambos subieron las escaleras para entrar a la capilla, cuando salieron vieron como una luz azul cubría todo evitando que vieran bien.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA

-demonios, Koneko-chan al suelo –rápidamente ambos se ocultaron debajo para evitar ser afectados por el poder.

* * *

-Akeno vamos, tenemos que ayudar a los demás –entre un mar de plumas negras se encontraban Rías y Akeno.

-ara ara, me pregunto si estarán bien.

Cuando estaban por llegar pudieron escuchar a lo lejos.

-HAAAAAAAAAA

Un torrente de energía azul salió disparada de la capilla en dirección al cielo, esta se perdió de vista al ascender tan alto en el firmamento.

-cuantos Bost utilizo Goku en ese ataque! –Rías estaba asombrada por el poder del ataque.

Cuando ambas llegaron pudieron ver a Goku con lagrimas cubriendo su rostro, antes de que los demás llegaran Goku desactivo la forma de Súper Saiyajin.

-Goku? –pregunto Rías.

-no pude protegerla, no pude salvar a Asia, Goku estaba llorando.

-Goku –de una de las bancas apareció Reynalle.

-caído! –Rías y Akeno se pusieron alertas.

-espera Buchou, ella es amiga de Goku-kun –Kiba apareció para explicar la situación.

-entiendo, Lo trajiste Koneko.

-Hai –Koneko apareció, en sus manos traía los anillos.

-eso es… -Goku todavía estaba dolido por la perdida.

-es la Sacred Gear de esa monja.

-ya es tarde…Asia ya…

-todavía no es tarde –Rías saco una pieza de ajedrez del bolcillo de su falda –Goku sabes qué es esto.

-una de las Evil Pieces…espera quieres decir que!

-si, reviviré a esta monja como un demonio.

Después de que la ceremonia terminar y la pieza ingresara al cuerpo de Asia.

-…uhm donde estoy –Asia se levanto, Goku no perdió tiempo y la abrazo –E-eh G-Goku-san.

-que bueno…que estas aquí otra vez Asia –Goku estaba muy feliz de que su amiga vivía otra vez.

Por su parte Reynalle le molestaba un poco lo apegado que estaba, pero se guardaría su opinión por esta vez.

-dónde estoy? –Pregunto Asia.

-moriste…pero yo te reviví como un demonio –Dijo Rías mostrándose frente a Asia.

-ya veo…ahora soy un demonio.

-Te arrepientes.

-no…ahora podre estar junto a Goku-san otra vez.

-si ahora podemos estar juntos Asia.

-ah! Se me olvidaba.

-que pasa –Preguntaron todos.

-c-cuando estuve "muerta" una persona apareció frente a mí.

-una persona? –preguntaron todos.

-si, ella me dijo que tenía un mensaje para Goku-san.

-para mí?

-si esa mujer me pidió que te dijera "espero que lo estés pasando bien Goku, parece que has encontrado personas a las cual proteger, vuélvete fuerte y protege a tus seres queridos…siempre estaré orgullosa de ti con cariño Pan"

Al escuchar eso Goku no pudo contentarse y empezó a llorar.

-whaa q-que pasa Goku-san.

-nada, estoy feliz pudo recibir un mensaje de mi abuelita…eso me puso muy contento.

Parece que todos entendida a Goku, recibir un mensaje de su difunta abuela.

-ahora que todo termino hay que regresar –Dijo Rías.

Cuando todos se marchaban Goku vio como Reynalle se quedo parada.

-qué pasa?.

-solo pensaba…adonde iré yo, todos me tacharon de traidora…ya no tengo un lugar al cual regresar.

-que dices, no te dije que podías quedarte conmigo.

Reynalle no podía creer lo que le dijo, sería posible que tuviera un lugar al cual regresar.

-estás seguro?.

-si, tu eres mi amiga por lo que no hay problema –Goku sonrió sus palabras no mentían.

Reynalle se sonrojo enormemente y desvió la mirada, estaba feliz porque encontró a alguien en quien confiar y que la apreciara.

Con esto el incidente de los ángeles caído termino

* * *

**-Secundaria Kuo –Sala Del Club Del Ocultismo-**

Avían pasado unos días dese el incidente de Asia y Reynalle.

-Kiba quieres ir a entrenar –Goku estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer por lo cual quería entrenar con el [Caballero] de Rías.

-por esta vez paso.

-uhm estoy aburridooo

-me sorprende que no te canses de entrenar, todo los días entrenas como por 6 horas sin descanso –Dijo Reynalle detrás de él.

-Rey! Que haces aquí! Y espera porque traes el uniforme!

-hay algún problema –Dijo enojada Reynalle.

-Reynalle-san no te enojes –Asia estaba hay también, ella también traía puesto el uniforme, esas dos se hicieron "amigas" por así decirlo.

-a partir de mañana ambas serán estudiantes de esta escuela –explico Rías.

-ya veo, bueno cuento con ustedes Asia Rey –Goku no parecía impórtale los detalles y les dio la bienvenida a ambas, un nuevo miembro del grupo y dos amigas nuevas se unieron, el panorama era feliz par el grupo.

En las ramas de un árbol un ave roja observaba todo con detenimiento.

-diviértete mientras puedas querida Rías –exclamo un hombre rubio con aspecto de delincuente rodeado por muchas mujeres.

* * *

-Hola soy Goku.

-parece que todo está tranquilo ahora, eh? Asia y Rey son muy populares en la clase, Iremos a buscar un familiar?

-En próximo capítulo de High School DXGT

un familiar para Goku.

* * *

Ending de Dragon Ball Gt en latino

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo, como muchos pedían la transformación en ssj, solo Reynalle vio a Goku en esa transformación el resto todavía no sabe de ella, decidí poner a Reynalle como buena porque he leído otros fic con ella, bueno sin nada más que decir me despido y hasta la próxima.


	4. Un Familiar Para Goku

-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA –persona hablando.

-(su Ki es muy poderoso) –persona pensando.

*todos denme un poco de su poder* -comunicación telefónica o telepática.

-[vamos Goku] –seres místicos

* * *

Comiencen con el opening de Dragón Ball Gt Latino y al terminar comiencen a leer.

* * *

**-Ciudad De Kuo –Parque-**

Avían pasado una semana desde el incidente con Asia, poco tiempo después Asia y Reynalle se avían transferido a Kuo como estudiantes de intercambio.

-592…593…594…595 –en estos momentos Goku estaba centrado en un riguroso entrenamiento el asiendo lagartijas, en su espalda traía una enorme roca y sobre ella estaba Rías, el traía puesto una camisa azul con muñequeras del mismo color y botas Azules con una tira roja y dorada. (las mismas que usa Goku en doto Dbz)

-eres increíble Goku, fácilmente cargas el peso de medita tonelada –felicito Rías encima de la enorme roca.

-en…598…realidad estoy cargando…599…"tres" toneladas…600! –respondió Goku sin dejar de hacer lagartijas.

-eh?! –por la impresión Rías perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la roca cayendo de trasero.

-a-ah estas bien Rías! –Goku se preocupo y se quito la enorme roca de la espalda para ayudar a Rías.

-s-si…espera como es eso de que cargas tres toneladas!.

-por estas –Goku señalo su camisa, las muñequeras y las botas.

-que hay con ellas?.

-creo que sería más fácil demostrarlo –Goku retiro una de las muñequeras y la dejo caer.

BAAM

La muñequera callo y se enterró en el suelo.

-Q-Queee!? –Rías no salía de su asombro, ella misma trato de levantar la muñequera pero no pudo moverla ni un poco.

-estas ropas especiales fueron hechas por la familia de un amigo, cada una pesa media tonelada y me ayudan con mi entrenamiento –Dijo Goku, gracias a los años de entrenamiento ese peso era cosa fácil.

-e-espera, me estás diciendo que cargabas con todo eso enzima y aun asía podías hacer todo eso! –Dijo asombrada Rías y no era para menos.

-si eso es cosa fácil, no sé cuanto…pero creo que fácil mente levanto como cincuenta toneladas.

Rías tuvo que sostener su mandíbula porque de lo contario esta hubiera tocado el piso del asombro, exactamente cuan fuerte era Goku.

-y-ya veo (siquiera es posible que un humano pueda hacer eso…espera no dijo que él es en parte Saijayin, tal fuerza es normal para los Saijayin?) –eran los pensamientos de Rías.

-bien ahora que ya hice seiscientos lagartijas correré un poco –Goku recogió la muñequera como si no pesara nada y se la volvió a colocar.

-e-espera Goku, deberías descansar un rato –dijo Rías al salir de sus pensamientos.

-eh? Bueno creo que un descanso no estaría mal –dijo Goku para después sentarse.

-ya debe estar por llegar.

-quien está por llegar?.

-Goku-san! Buchou-san! Disculpen por llegar tarde…ahhh –Asia venia trayendo una canasta, no se dio cuenta y tropezó.

-Asia! –dijo Goku alegre, después de que se trasladara a la escuela podía conversar con ella más seguido y se volvieron más amigos, pero su tendencia a caerse sin razón aparente seguía con ella aun después de haber reencarnado.

* * *

Un rato después los tres estaban tomando unas bebidas tranquilamente, Asia y Rías tenían una botella con te verde y Goku una bebida energética.

-que haces aquí Asia? –Pregunto el Saijayin.

-oí por parte de Buchou-san y Reynalle-san que entrenas todas las mañanas…así que quería ayudar un poco –las mejillas de Asia estaban rojas por el ultimo comentario.

-ya veo, cuento contigo Asia!

El rostro de Asia se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de Rías, decir que no estaba contenta era una gran mentira, por su parte Rías se encontraba pensativa cosa que llamo la atención de Goku.

-Rías te pasa algo?.

-eh? No, no es nada creo que ya deberíamos ir a tu casa Goku las cosas ya deben haber llegado.

-cosas?

* * *

**-Casa De Goku-**

-eh? –fue lo que dijo Goku al ver que frente a su casa avían muchas cajas, muy parecido a cuando se mudo.

-Goku podrías llevar estas cajas adentro, eso es algo que aria un caballero.

-no hay problema…pero que es esto?.

-las cosas de Asia.

-porque las cosas de Asia están en mi casa?.

-como sabes ahora que Asia reencarno como un demonio no tiene adonde ir, por lo cual como fuiste tú la que la salvo pensé que estaría bien que viviera en tu casa.

-ya veo…bueno no hay problema, llevémonos bien Asia! –dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa, ya que su casa era muy grande para solo una persona no le molesto que alguien más se mudara ya que Reynalle también vivía ahí.

-s-si!, por cierto…donde esta Reynalle-san?

-ah ella fue a comprar las cosas para la despensa, ya debería de estar por volver.

Y como si la invocaran Reynalle apareció cargando con una cantidad inmensa de bolsas, la mayoría repletas de carne.

-Goku me las pagaras por esto! Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue tener que comprar todo esto! La gente me miraba de forma extraña por traer todo esto!...espera que son todas estas cajas!.

-a partir de ahora Asia vivirá con nosotros –Respondió Goku.

Y con eso se desato el infierno.

-eh! No me avisaste de eso! Tienes que avisarme si piensas hacer algo así! –Reynalle dejo caer todas las bolsas y corrió a tomar a Goku por el cuello de la camisa.

-ahh no tires al piso la comida para toda la semana –Dijo Goku alarmado por que la comida se ensuciara.

-LA SEMANA! –Gritaron las tres, con la cantidad de comida que compro uno pensaría que seria para por lo menos tres meses.

* * *

Después de que Reynalle se calmara y que todos pasaran a la casa Rías se continuo con su plática, todos se sentaron en la mesa principal mientras tomaban un poco de Te.

-como sabes Goku para Asia es difícil adaptarse a este país, ella puede ser muy amiga de todos los miembros del club pero ella te tiene más confianza ya que la salvaste.

-uhm ya veo, bueno dejando los temas confusos significa que Asia estará conmigo.

-correcto.

-tch…ahora apareció una rival –Reynalle maldecía por lo bajo la aparición de la monja.

-Eto…yo…no quiero ser una molestia –Dijo la pequeña Asia.

-no serás ninguno –Dijo Goku palmeando la cabeza de Asia.

-tch…ya se pone cariñosa –Reynalle mordía sus uñas al notar lo fuerte que era su nueva rival.

-espero que cuides de ella Goku y Asia puedes tomar esto como un entrenamiento para ser una esposa.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar Reynalle.

-Esposa! –dijo Reynalle golpeando la mesa molesta.

-a…uh…e-esposa –el rostro de Asia tomo un color rojo no muy sano.

Goku por su parte no entendía algunas cosas pero prefirió no decir nada, aunque pudo notar como Rías ponía una expresión triste mientras murmuraba "Esposa ¿eh?" Goku sabía que algo le pasaba pero era decisión de Rías si contarlo…el solo esperaría y ayudaría de ser necesario.

* * *

ya era por la noche, Asia terminaba de preparar el baño cuando algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho que alguien que faltaba llamaba su atención.

-Reynalle-san donde esta Goku-san.

-eh, seguro está en la sala de entrenamiento –Reynalle estaba en el sillón mientras leía una revista y comía algunas galletas muy relajada, traía puesto una camisa corta con shorts jeans cortos también y el pelo amarado en un moño.

-sala de entrenamiento?

-cierto…tu recién te estás mudando por lo cual no sabes –Reynalle se levanto de sillón –Acompáñame veras a lo que me refiero.

Asia siguió a Reynalle hasta una habitación que daba al sótano, frente a ellas avía una gran puerta de un metal muy duro.

-esto… -Asia pasaba sus manos por el metal de la puerta.

-por lo que me dijo Goku, esta es una sala especial de entrenamiento…es una completa locura –Dijo Reynalle recordando la ves que entro por error.

-esta habitación tiene algo? –Pregunto la monja rubia.

-ven –Asia junto con Reynalle entraron en una habitación que estaba conectada con esta, hay dentro avían muchas cámaras y una pantalla de vidrio que mostraba el interior de la habitación.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –dentro de la habitación Goku estaba entrenando, el disparo un Kamehameha y al regresar contra el trataba de detenerlo con sus manos desnudas, debido al intenso del entrenamiento Goku tenía la ropa destrozada, el pantalón que traía esta rasgado de la rodilla izquierda hasta las botas, su camisa esta destrozada quedando colgando solo del lado derecho de su pecho, además de múltiples raspones y heridas.

-increíble! –Asia tenia estrellas en su ojos al ver el intenso entrenamiento de Goku.

-sip, este chico es muy dedicado a la hora de entrenar.

-ya entiendo, esta habitación está hecha para que Goku-san no destruya la casa al entrenar, verdad?.

-en parte es cierto…pero esa habitación tiene otro propósito.

-cual?.

-ves este numero de aquí –Reynalle señalo a una pequeña pantalla enzima de una de las consolas.

-haber…400G…que es eso? –Pregunto dudosa Asia.

-esa es la gravead que esta aumentada en esa habitación.

Asia no entendía nada de lo que decía, a que se refería con gravedad.

-puede que no lo entiendas así que lo explicare lo más fácil que pueda

-d-disculpa por no entender.

-no hay problemas, ahora piensa cuando levantas algo no sientes que eso tiene un peso determinado.

-si, como cuando levanto una piedra.

-vas entendiendo, ahora si levantas esa piedra, si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarlo no habrá problema, pero que pasa si esa piedra pesa el doble?.

-si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte no podrás levantarla.

-correcto, al parecer dentro de esa habitación todo tiene la gravedad aumentada cuatrocientas veces…y lo que es peor es que en estos momentos Goku trae puesta más de dos toneladas enzima –dijo Reynalle recordando la vez que trato de levantar una de las camisas de Goku.

-dos toneladas! –Asia miraba asombrada a Goku a través del cristal.

-hah hah n-no puedo moverme…creo que estoy cansado –Goku estaba respirando con dificultad, el aumento de gravedad lo estaba afectando.

-AHHHHHHHHHH mucho mejor –para no dejar de entrenar Goku se transformo en Súper Saijayin y continuo entrenando.

-q-que le paso a Goku-san! –Asia estaba sin habla, para ella era la primera vez que contemplaba la transformación de Goku…además que para ella que no era muy buena en sentir el poder de las personas le era completamente fácil saber que en estos momentos Goku elevo su poder a niveles ridículamente altos.

-esa es la transformación del Legendario Súper Saijayin –Dijo Reynalle, en la batalla contra el caído rugal pudo ver y sentir el enorme poder que emitía Goku en esa transformación, ya sea por el cambio que sufrió al conocer a Goku o por los instintos de ángel caído…pero Reynalle veía a Goku con unos ojos cargados en lujuria, ella quería explorar cada parte del cuerpo bien marcado de Goku, quería sentir el cálido aliento de Goku en su piel.

-Reynalle-san? Estas bien? Tienes la cara muy roja.

-¡no me pasa nada! –Exclamo alarmada la morena al darse cuenta como su imaginación volaba.

-Goku-san estar bien si lo dejamos hay, además ya casi es hora de comer.

-tienes razón, se lo diré –Reynalle se acerco a un micrófono que avía en la habitación.

-ha…ha..hahahah –Goku entrenaba dando golpes rápidos cuando la vos de Reynalle llamo su atención.

"Goku dentro de poco la comida estará lista, por lo cual saca tu trasero de ahí y ve a descansar".

-ok, solo diez minutos más.

"cinco y nada más"

-ok

-ya se lo dijimos, ahora nosotras tendremos que preparar la cena.

-hai! –la rubia asintió feliz…su expresión cambio un poco cuando su amiga le dijo cuanto era lo que comía Goku.

* * *

Reynalle le dijo a Asia que tomaría un baño, para mala suerte de la rubia que tenía que preparar una exuberante porción de comida.

-haaa, el humano que invento las bañeras fue todo un genio –Reynalle estaba en un estado de relajación dentro de la bañera, esta tampoco era tan grande pero permitía a la persona recostarse.

-verdad que es una fantástica bañera –dijo una vos a su lado.

-siiii….uh? Goku! –tan relajada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Goku entro y la avía comenzado a lavarse –q-que haces aquí! –Dijo completamente roja tratando de cubrirse con sus manos.

-para que mas, para darme un baño, sude mucho en el entrenamiento –al parecer Goku tenía una extraña forma de ser, por un lado si el llegaba a ver a una persona desconocida desnuda o desnudo le afectaba, no podía ver si se trataba de una mujer y estaba algo intranquilo si era hombre…pero si se trataba de alguien que fuera un "amigo" todo eso dejaba de preocupar a Goku, por lo cual hombre mujer no le afectaba si estaba desnudo.

-n-no tenias que entrar! No te enseñaron a tocar!.

-toque, es más te pregunte que si podía entrar para darme un baño y tu respondiste "siii".

-(maldición estuve tan relajada que no me di cuenta de lo que dije!). E-está bien…pero no mires ok.

-porque actúas así? Somos amigos no –dijo Goku con una sonrisa, eso dejo en mal estado a la morena.

-n-no se trata de amigos!...m-me da vergüenza –dijo por lo bajo Reynalle.

-que fue lo último que dijiste.

-n-nada! Nada! –Reynalle movía las manos para negar pero luego recordó que estaba desnuda y volvió a cubrirse con sus manos.

-ya termine de lavarme…ahora entrare en la bañera –Goku se levanto permitiéndole ver de primera mano todo su cuerpo a la morena.

-(Por dios! Como es posible que alguien con su edad tenga el cuerpo tan tonificado…a-además del tamaño, para un adolecente normal es muy grande) –Reynalle tenía su vista centrada en Goku mientras que su mente desvariaba, una notable línea de baba aparecía por su barbilla.

-Rey estas babeando…además podrías darme un poco de espacio para entrar –con lo atontada que estaba su cuerpo obedeció dándole espacio suficiente a Goku para entrar.

-eh?! –cuando Reynalle reacciono ya era tarde, Goku estaba en la bañera con las piernas extendidas dándole espacio a la morena entre sus piernas, para evitar problemas traía puesto una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-(n-no puedo, si continuamos en esta posición no podre contenerme!) –Reynalle tenía el rostro al rojo vivo y sus ojos demostraban un remolino.

-….-

-G-Goku? –ella no entendía porque de repente Goku estaba tan callado.

-ZZZZZ-

-(¡s-s-se durmioooooooooo!) c-como puedes quedarte dormido en una situación así! –aunque Reynalle levanto la vos no despertó a Goku.

-demonios…a veces puedes ser –Reynalle decidió que lo mejor para su cordura era salir del baño, pero cuando estaba por salir resbalo y callo de frente a Goku quedando sobre su pecho y por error retiro la toalla que cubría a Goku.

-(a-a-adiós cordura!) –Reynalle estaba en crisis, ella trataba de tener un avance para ser más cercana a Goku, muchas veces fantaseo con esto pero nunca espero que sucediera tan rápido.

-uhm –no sabíamos exactamente que estaba soñando Goku pero el extendió sus brazos para abrazar a la morena pegándola mas a él.

-G-Goku…p-para…d-de lo…contrario…no podre…contenerme –Reynalle estaba al borde del colapso mental, la esencia de Goku invadía todos sus sentidos excitándola demasiado.

Goku volvió a moverse ocasionando que las partes privadas de ambos chocaran.

-ghaaa! –El simple roce estimulo demasiado a Reynalle al punto de casi venirse –(n-no puedo aguantarlo mas!).

A Reynalle ya no le importaba, ella decidió continuar y puso el miembro semi-erecto de Goku en su entrada y empezó a bajar sus caderas.

-(un poco mas…solo un poco mas)

TOC TOC

-Reynalle-san sigues adentro? –pregunto detrás de la puerta la monja rubia.

-(porque justo ahora!) –maldecía la intromisión.

-Reynalle-san has visto a Goku-san, la comida ya esta lista y fui a buscarlo pero no lo encontré.

-comida –Dijo un soñoliento Goku.

Al recapacitar Reynalle salió rápido de la bañera se cubrió con una toalla y salió disparada del baño.

-que paso? –Pregunto un Goku viendo como la morena salida disparada como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Goku-san! –Asia no sabía que Goku estuviera también en el baño, pero su rojo se volvió completamente rojo al ver que el no traía una toalla que lo cubriera –Kyaaaaaaaa.

Después de que Asia saliera corriendo por la vergüenza y que Reynalle se atrincherara en su habitación para no ver a Goku fue una noche algo extraña para nuestro joven héroe.

* * *

**-Academia Kuo –Clase De Goku-**

-todos les presento nuestras dos nuevas compañeras, llévense bien con ellas, vamos preséntense –Dijo la profesora.

-m-mi nombre es Asia Argento un gusto –Dijo Asia nerviosa.

-yo soy Amano Yuma un gusto

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –los gritos de los miembros masculinos no se hiso esperar.

-una hermosa extranjera rubia de ojos verdes! –Grito uno de los chicos.

-la otra chica no se queda atrás, su hermosa cara, sus figura! –grito otro chico.

Asia estaba un poco nerviosa y por su parte Reynalle no les prestaba atención, para sus ojos la única persona que aceptaría seria Goku.

-Asia Yuma –Goku por su parte saludaba a las dos desde su asiento.

-Goku-san –Asia le regreso el saludo y ayudo a quitarse el nerviosismo.

-(ahh creo que Goku cometió un error al saludarnos así sin mas) –pensaba la morena mientras devolvía el saludo también.

Todos los chicos y chicas de la clase se preguntaban qué pasaba pero debido a que las clases comenzaron no pudieron preguntar.

* * *

-EHHHHHHHHH! Viven junto a Goku-kun! –el grito de las chicas se hiso presente en el receso entre clases.

-maldito seas Goku! –los chicos por su parte golpeaban las paredes y otros se deprimieron.

-Asia recién se avía mudado a este país por lo cual le dije que podía vivir conmigo y Yuma es una pariente lejana que vino aquí a estudiar por lo cual también le permitir vivir en mi casa, de paso tengo algunos cuartos vacantes –Dijo Goku, esa fue la explicación que Rías le dijo que digiera para no levantar sospechas.

Después de un rato Goku pudo ver como esas dos lograron integrarse sin ningún problema.

-parece que esas dos son populares –Dijo Goku hablando con nadie en especial.

-[a mi parecer eres tu el popular aibo] –Dijo el dragón de la Bossted Gear, solo Goku podía escucharlo.

-Ddraig…espera creí que estabas dormido.

-[descanse un poco, me levante cuando estabas entrenando en esa extraña habitación…pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que dominaban ese peso exageradamente grande con facilidad]

-mi abuela me dijo que mi tatarabuelo Goku también entreno de esa manera y gracias al invento de la familia de Vegeta pudieron hacerme una habitación para poder entrenar.

-[esa transformación…como es que se llama]

-mi abuela me dijo que era la transformación del Súper Saijayin, con ella aumento mi poder…un momento Ddraig la habilidad de la Bossted Gear es doblar mi poder cada diez segundos ¿verdad?.

-[es correcto, ¿qué tienes pensado?].

-me pregunto si podre aumentar más mi poder con ella, me muero de ganas de Pelear con Vegeta.

-con quien hablas Goku –Reynalle se percato que Goku estaba hablando solo.

-hablaba con Ddraig.

-el dragón Irlandés?.

-si, me contaba sobre lo que puede hacer la Bossted Gear.

-[socio me permites hablar con esta chica en privado]

-puedes hacerlo, bueno ya sabes que habitamos un mismo cuerpo.

-[si concentro un poco de mi poder puedo comunicarme con ella sin que tu sepas de que hablamos].

-ok, Rey Ddraig quiere hablar contigo.

-conmigo? –Se señalo ella misma.

-si, toda tuya compañero.

-[Reynalle ¿no?] –Hablo el dragón de forma que solo ella podía escucharlo.

-s-si! –ella estaba nerviosa, para ella era algo increíble poder hablar con el dragón de la Bossted Gear, igual que con Goku estos se comunicaban por pensamientos.

-[te lo diré sin rodeos, mi compañero es "inocente" por así decirlo…y no me molesta su forma de ser…en parte me recuerda a un viejo amigo/poseedor mío…pero no me gusto el hecho que intentaras violarlo].

-¡! –La cara de Reynalle estaba roja, el dragón supo lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer anoche –a-ah vera yo…lo que trataba…

-[No me mal entiendas, si piensas volverte más cercana a mi socio no lo impediré…pero si piensas dar un paso más elevado sin el consentimiento de mi socio no lo permitiré]

-q-que es esto actúa como un padre protector, espera eso no es con las hijas creí que los padres se alegran cuando sus hijos le dicen que dejaron de ser vírgenes –fue lo que pensó Reynalle pero también fue escuchado por el dragón.

-[no soy un padre sobre protector, solo pienso que mi socio seria mas feliz si comparte esa experiencia junto con la pareja que el eligió]

-hai…entendí –Dijo Reynalle, no avía forma de cómo argumentar contra eso…ya que lo que casi pasa fue por un momento de debilidad de ella.

-paso algo? –Pregunto Goku al ver la cara que tenia Reynalle.

-no…no paso nada –Reynalle tenía un aura de depresión por ser regañada por el dragón.

Goku no le dio mucha vuelta al asunto y continuo platicando con el resto de la clase.

* * *

**-Salón del Club Del Ocultismo-**

Goku, Reynalle y Asia estaban en el salón del club, Goku y Asia ingresaron como miembros al ser parte del sequito Gremory y Reynalle ingreso ya que siguió a Goku.

-Buchou, Buchou! –Llamo Goku a Rías que parecía estar en las nueves.

-ah sí, que pasa Goku –Respondió Rías.

-Asia Rey y yo ya nos vamos –Dijo Goku informándole que el trió regresaba a casa.

-ah espera Goku, esta noche iremos a cazar familiares para ti y Asia.

-Familiares? –dijeron a la vez Goku y Asia.

-los familiares son siervos que ayudan a los demonios en labores diarias son muy importantes –un pequeño murciélago Rojo aprecio en la mano de Rías.

-este es mi familiar Shiro –Koneko tenía a un pequeño gato blanco en su cabeza.

-ufufu este es el mío –un pequeño Oni de color verde apareció detrás de Akeno.

-este es el mío Aoi –un ave azul se poso en el brazo de Kiba.

-los familiares son básicos para los demonios, ellos pueden ayudar en cumplir una misión, recolectar información, transmitir información y en vigilancia.

-ya veo, entonces que esperamos –dijo emocionado Goku.

-yo me adelantare y preparare la comida, no tarden demasiado –Se despidió Reynalle, al no formar parte del sequito Gremory no podía acompañarlos.

* * *

**-Dimensión Del Bolcillo –Reserva de Familiares-**

-Asia que esta es la reserva de los familiares…me recuerda cuando fui a entrenar a las montañas con mi abuela –El grupo de Goku se encontraba en medio de un gran bosque.

-STUN –grito una vos ajena

FWOSHH

De entre los arboles apareció una persona y aterrizo detrás de Goku llevaba puestas ropas ásperas y gastadas, Asia se asusto y se aferro al brazo de Goku pero a Goku no pareció sorprenderle.

-parece que no te sorprendí chico –dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Goku.

-sentí tu Ki al momento de llegar aquí por eso pude saber que te estabas acercando.

-Ki?...bueno me presentare so Satooji de Madara Twon! Soy un diablo en formación y mi meta es convertirme en un maestro de familiares.

-donde me pareció escuchar eso? –Goku sentía que ya avía escuchado eso antes.

-Satooji-san traje a los que te mencione.

-hee. Un muchacho fuerte con el pelo negro y una bella rubia, déjenmelo a mí les encontrare un familiar.

-contamos contigo –Respondieron Goku y Asia.

-díganme que clase de familiar quieren, uno fuerte, uno rápido, uno venenoso.

-que me recomiendas –Dijo Goku.

-uhm veamos…este –Después de revisar en su mapa Satooji señalo a lo que parecía el dibujo de un dragón.

-uno de los Reyes Dragones! Caos Karma Dragón Tiamat! La única mujer entre los reyes dragones, nunca nadie ha podido con ella, se dice que es tan fuerte como un Maou.

-bien, la quiero para mí –Dijo Goku al golpear su puño con su palma, pero…

-[Noooooooo]

-Ddraig-san.

-[socio es mejor que te mantengas alejado a menos de 1 kilometro de ella, ella me odia y no dudara en matarte por muy fuerte que seas]

-que paso? –pregunto Asia.

-[No quiero hablar de eso]

-(que le hiciste, la rechazaste o algo así)

-[…] –Goku no lo sabía en su momento pero en su interior Ddraig estaba sudando a mares.

-que les parece este Hydra –Satooji enseño el dibujo de un ser con largos colmillos y muchas cabezas –su veneno es el más potente además de ser inmortal, la peor criatura del mundo incluso es capaz de matar a su propio amo.

-Asia no podrá con eso y no sería malo si me mata también?

-pero una Hydra es raro así que sería maravilloso –Dijo Rías –si mal no recuerdo hay una en la profundidad de este bosque.

-yo no puedo con ello así que paso –Dijo asustada Asia.

-yo también.

-entonces que prefieren? –pregunto Satooji.

-no tiene uno lindo –dio Asia.

-lindo eh…

* * *

-escuchen los seirei se reúnen alrededor de este lago –dijo Satooji señalando a un lago, con apariencia sagrado –si el Seirei de agua el undine se presenta a sí mismo delante de los demás. Oh parece que aparecerá.

Y como Satooji dijo un ser apareció, aunque no era lo que esperaban, Grandes bíceps y con apariencia de guerrero que libro muchas batallas fue lo que apareció frente a ellos.

-oh! Se ve fuerte quiero pelear con él! –dijo emocionado Goku.

-ella tiene ojos puros –dijo Asia.

-otro aprecio –Dijo Akeno y como dijo otro undine aprecio

Ambos se miraban con hostilidad y elevaron su poder para comenzar la batalla.

-los undine defienden su territorio solo aceptan a quienes sean fuertes.

-peleare con ellos –cuando Goku dio un paso y se puso en rango de visión de ambos undines estos se aterraron y salieron espantados por el enorme poder de Goku.

-que paso?

-parece que te tuvieron miedo chico.

-es una lástima Dine-chan parecía estar sola.

-no te preocupes Asia, las personas fuertes siempre encuentran rivales con los cual estar y lograr ser amigos –a la mente de Goku vino la imagen de su amigo/Rival Vegeta.

-busquemos otro –dijo Rías.

* * *

-Sprite Dragón? –preguntaron Goku y Asia curiosos.

Satooji asintió.

-como su nombre lo indica son dragones que disparan rayos de color azul, si quieren atraparlo sería el momento indicado ya que son pequeños una vez grandes serán muy difíciles de controlar.

-creo que sería mejor que Asia se lo quede –dijo Goku.

-yo?

-si

-si Goku-san piensa eso no me negare.

-miren! –Satooji señalo a la rama de un árbol.

En la rama se encontraba el pequeño dragón, era de un color azul radiante.

-es un sprite Dragón, es la primera vez que veo uno, mire como relucen sus escamas es como un diamante puro –Dijo Rías.

-bien vamos por el –cuando Goku iba por el dragón.

-Kyaaa –Asia grito, un extraño ser gelatinoso lo cubrió.

-Son slime, y no uno cualquiera –dijo Satooji.

-kyaaa mis ropas! –el slime estaba derritiendo las ropas de Asia.

-esto es horrible –un grupo de slime ataco a Koneko también.

-ara ara.

-que? –El slime también ataco a Rías y Akeno, derritiendo sus ropas también.

El slime callo cubriendo los ojos de Kiba y Satooji.

-son una especia especial de slime, se alimentan de la ropas y por lo general solo atacan a las mujeres.

-se los quitare –cuando Goku creó una pequeña esfera de Ki para destruir a los slime un rayo paso por su costado.

ZAS

El pequeño dragón ataco a los slime eliminando a los que cubrían a Asia.

-bien hecho pequeño dragón, yo me encargo del rest… -un tumulto de slime cayó sobre Goku cubriéndolo por completo.

-Goku! –Dijo alarmada Rías mientras batallaba para tapar su ropa interior con lo que quedaba de su falda.

-Goku-san –Asia corrió a ayudar a Goku ya que los slime que la atacaron fueron rostizados por el pequeño dragón.

-HAAAAAAAA –Goku elevo su Ki desintegrando a los slime –largo! –Goku disparo 4 pequeñas esferas de Ki y desintegraron a los slime.

-gracias por la ayuda Gok… -Rías y el resto de las chicas estaban rojas, los slime derritieron la camisa de Goku dejando a la vista su cuerpo tonificado.

-que les pasa chicas.

-n-nada –respondieron todas a la vez.

-¿?

-wha –el pequeño dragón se poso en el hombro de Asia.

-oh, es increíble que el sprite dragón eligiera a la pequeña, por lo general solo se unen a gente de corazón puro.

-Asia era una monja por lo cual es compatible –Dijo Goku –espere que se lleven bien –cuando Goku se acerco a Asia el dragón le disparo un rayo.

ZAS

Goku quedo un poco chamuscado pero nada grave.

-los sprite Dragón macho no se llevan bien con machos de otras especies –Explico Satooji.

-bien que la ceremonia de unión comience.

* * *

-en nombre de A-Asia Argento, te ordeno y comando! Serás mi familiar y responderás a mi contrato!

-por lo general los sprite dragón no forman contratos con demonios, esa chica debe tener un corazón muy puro. Algo como esto nunca ocurrió antes, todo parece que el contrato terminara de forma segura –comento Satooji.

El circulo de hechizo dejo de iluminar y al desaparecer el dragón bolo y comenzó a jugar con Asia.

-da cosquillas Raiku-kun.

-Raiku? –pregunto Goku.

-si, el es un dragón que utiliza "Raigeki", relámpagos y también uso el nombre de Goku-san, está mal.

-para nada –Goku froto la cabeza de Asia, el pequeño dragón gruño un poco.

Con esto Asia consiguió su familiar pero no uno para Goku, a el no le pareció importar mucho y dijo que otro día será.

* * *

**-Casa de Goku –esa misma Noche-**

-porque tardaron? –Pregunto Reynalle, ella termino de preparan una cena de 1 plato para ella y Asia y 40 para Goku.

-no logramos encontrar un familiar para mí, pero bueno otra día será –Dijo Goku.

-i tu Asia.

-yo conseguía a Raiku-kun –el pequeño dragón aprecio.

-ohh! Un sprite Dragón es lindo –Reynalle rascaba la barbilla de dragón y a este no parecía molestarle –de donde proviene el nombre Raiku.

-es una combinación de Raigeki y Goku-san –Dijo alegre Asia.

-oh ya veo –un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja de Reynalle –(no puedo confiarme, esta monja es un rival formidable).

Después de que Goku y Asia se dieran un baño (Por separado) los tres se sentaron para comer.

-Itadakimasu! –Asia y Reynalle comían normalmente mientras evitaban hacer contacto visual con Goku ya que si lo veían comer perderían el apetito al verlo devorar 40 platos en segundos.

* * *

Goku ya estaba acostado en su habitación preparándose para dormir cuando el círculo mágico rojo aprecio y del cual salió Rías.

-que haces aquí Buchou, pasa algo?.

-Goku por favor hazme el amor.

-eh? –no es como si Goku no entendiera sobre lo que se trataba, es solo que eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-e-espera que?.

-quiero que tomes mi virginidad ahora.

-ehhhh? Espera no entiendo, no hay una pauta para esto!

Rías se quito la falda y la camisa, después se quito el sujetador quedando solo en bragas.

-Goku…no soy lo suficientemente buena.

-no nada de eso! Eres hermosa! Ahhhhhhh! Ya ni sé lo que estoy diciendo!

-pensé mucho, pero este es el único método que puede funcionar…

-(método?)

-si hay pruebas, entones no pueden quejarse. La única persona cercana a mí que es capaz de hacerlo eres tú.

-yo?!

-Yuto no es suficiente…el es un caballero puro se retiraría antes de hacerlo. Eres el único…tu eres el único al que puedo pedírselo.

-Buchou…

-esta es tu primera vez Goku? ¿oh es que ya tienes experiencia?

-no, es mi primera vez.

-es así? Es mi primera vez, así que vamos a hacerlo hasta el final, incluso si ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia. Está bien es muy simple, solo tienes que entrar en mi.

Rías tomo la mano de Goku y la puso en su pecho.

-lo notas –Dijo Rías con una vos seductora –yo también estoy nerviosa, puedes notarlo por los latidos de mi corazón.

-Rías…

FLASH

-parece que es un poco tarde –Rías y Goku miraron con detenimiento el círculo mágico de color carmesí, era la marca del clan Gremory pero quien.

Del circulo salió una mujer de cabello plateado y vestida con un uniforme de maid.

-está tratando de romper el acuerdo al tratar de hacer algo como esto –dijo la mujer.

-si no hago esto ni otou-sama ni oni-sama me escucharan.

-tanto Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se sentirán tristes si se enteran que le entrego su virginidad a una persona humilde como esta –Dijo la mujer mirando a Goku.

-no entiendo de que va todo esto…pero todo indica que algo le pasa a Rías no? –Dijo Goku con una expresión seria y elevando su poder un poco.

La mucama se le dificulto respirar por unos instantes al sentir el enorme poder de Goku y inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

-de todos modos –ella se acerco a Rías y la ayudo a vestirse –usted es la heredera de la casa Gremory, por favor no muestre su cuerpo a otra persona aun en esta situación.

-hump…Grafya te han enviado mis padres…o fue Oni-sama

-todos ellos –respondió la mucama conocida como Grafya.

-¿es así? Tú que eres la [Reina] de mi hermano, viniendo al mundo humano personalmente. Por lo tanto solo puede ser eso. Entiendo, lo santo Goku hagamos como que nada de esto paso.

-está bien, estas en algún lio?

-no es nada Goku –dijo Rías con una expresión afligida.

-Goku! –dijo Grafya retrocediendo un paso, -(sería posible que él fuera)

-si Son Goku Jr mi [Peón] y poseedor de la Bossted Gear.

Ahora Grafya estaba al borde de una aneurisma, el descendiente del Guerrero legendario Son Goku…y además el propietario de la Bossted Gear! El peligro de la destrucción de la tierra eran altísimas.

Después de eso Rías y Grafya se retiraron.

* * *

**-Al Día Siguiente -Sala Del Club Del Ocultismo-**

-Buchou tiene algún problema?. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la casa Gremory –Dijo Kiba mientras caminaba con Goku asía el club.

-Akeno-san lo sabrá.

Kiba asintió

-Akeno-san es el siervo más grande de Buchou, por lo cual ella debe estar enterada.

Todos los miembros ya estaban en el salón además de la mucama Grafya.

-parece que todos están aquí, antes de empezar hay algo que tengo que decirles.

-Ojou-sama, ¿quieres que les explique la situación?

Rías negó.

-vera la cosa es que…

Un nuevo círculo mágico apareció en el suelo del club, no era el de la casa Gremory.

-Phoenix –Dijo Kiba.

Del circulo grandes llamas aparecieron y de entre ellas apareció un hombre.

-fuu yo no eh venido al mundo humano en un tiempo –el hombre llevaba un traje casual rojo sin corbata y su camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho, tenía pinta de chico malo.

-Mi encantadora Rías. He venido a tomarte. Vamos a echar un vistazo a la sala de ceremonias. La fecha de ceremonias está por decidirse y tenemos que comprobar antes de eso.

-suéltame Raiser! –cuando Rías estaba por darle una bofetada Goku la detuvo y sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Raiser.

-no la toques

-¿Eh? ¿quién eres tú? –pregunto con odio Raiser creyendo estar sobre Goku.

-Goku, el [Peón] de Rías. Y quien diablos eres tú.

Raiser se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-ara? Rías no has mencionado nada a tus siervos? Quiero decir? Hay chicos que aun no me conocen? Un diablos reencarnados aun?

-no lo dije porque no era necesario.

-dura como siempre

El sujeto comenzó a reírse, Grafya llamo la atención de Goku.

-Goku-sama

-eso un cambio de actitud rápido –dijo Goku sorprendiendo a todos espetó Rías y avergonzando a Grafya al recordar como lo trato la primera vez –que pasa?

-esta persona es Raiser Phoenix un demonio de clase alta pura sangre, tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix y prometido de la señorita.

-oh esa no la vi venir.

-Raiser te lo dije antes no me casare contigo!

-si eso eh oído antes, pero no creo que quede de otra, tu casa está en una carrera para evadir la crisis

-eso no es asunto tuyo! Yo misma erigiré el próximo heredero y mi futuro marido, además soy libre hasta que me gradué de la universidad.

-eso es cierto. Eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y hacer lo que quieras con tus siervos. Pero tu Otou-sama y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Tiene miedo que su casa se extinga, después de la gran guerra muy pocos demonios pura sangre quedaron, aunque la guerra termino nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos y ángeles no ha terminado y no podemos darnos el que un pura sangre muera por un conflicto inútil

-a mi me parece una excusa barata –dijo Goku ganándose la atención de todos –como tú lo dijiste ella es libre, tiene hasta la universidad para pensar en su futuro y decidir con quién quiere estar.

-tu gusano mantente callado.

-yo no voy a aplastar mi casa –Dijo Rías con confianza –Voy a tomar un marido!

Raiser hiso una gran sonrisa.

-ahh, eso es todo Rías! Entonces vamos…

-pero no me casare contigo Raiser, yo misma eligiere con quien quiero estar. Incluso los demonios que siguen las reglas antiguas tiene el derecho a decidir.

A Raiser no le gusto el comentario de Rías.

-sabes Rías, yo también soy un pura sangre que carga con el apellido Phoenix, no puedo permitir que mi apellido se manche. Crees que me gusta estar en este inmundo lugar, por mi parte detesto el mundo humano

El creó una bola de fuego en su mano.

-te llevare al inframundo conmigo así tenga que quemar a todos tus siervos.

Raiser cruzo la línea, en un nano-segundo Goku estaba parado frente a Raiser y sujeto su cabeza incrustándolo en el suelo.

-tranquilizante

-maldito clase baja, como te atreves –Raiser iba a golpear a Goku cuando Grafya los detuvo.

-deténganse –Dijo Grafya elevando su poder, Goku sintió que ella era muy fuerte –Raiser-sama Rías-sama Goku-sama deténganse o me veré obligada a interceder.

-la reina definitiva del grupo de Sirzechs, no quiero pelar con ese monstro, te salvaste por hoy mocoso.

-yo si quiero pelar –Dijo Goku emocionado.

-Rías este es tonto o qué?

-hiperactivo diría yo –Dijo Rías llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Sirzechs-sama y el maestro así como los líderes de la casa Phoenix previeron que algo como esto pasaría, por lo cual plantearon una solución

-cual –Dijo Rías

-un Raiting Game entre el grupo de Raiser Phoenix y el grupo de Rías Gremory.

-un qué? –pregunto Goku.

-un raiting game, un juego donde los miembros de ambos equipos se enfrentan hasta que el [Rey] fuera derrotado –explico Akeno.

-Rías mejor ríndete –dijo Raiser con aires de superioridad.

-me niego! Acepto el desafío!

-entendido, el raiting game entre Rías Gremory y Raiser Phoenix se llevara dentro de 10 días.

Luego de terminar Grafya se retiro dejando al grupo de Rías con Raiser.

-Rías tu grupo no está completo no? –cuando Raiser chasqueo 15 círculos con el emblema de Phoenix aparecieron y de ellas salieron el grupo de Raiser –tus chicos no podrán contra mis chicas.

-eres un gigoló o qué? –Dijo Goku con burla.

-maldito!... –Raiser hiso una seña y una chica del mismo tamaño que Koneko salió y ataco a Goku con un bastón largo.

-la pelea será en 10 días, no pelearemos hasta ese entonces –Goku sujeto con fuerza el bastón y lo rompió, Goku elevo un poco su Ki y los grupos de Raiser se sorprendieron.

-tsk nos veremos en el juego Rías –Raiser y su grupo se retiro.

-ahora que aremos? –pregunto Goku.

-entrenaremos estos 10 días –dijo decidida Rías.

-disculpen por la intromisión pero tengo una proposición –Dijo una vos aparte.

Todos voltearon y vieron a una persona de piel verde con antenas, vestía una túnica y un bastón parecía de edad mayor.

-quien eres dijo Rías –ellos no notaron cuando apareció, ni siquiera Goku lo sintió.

-un gusto señorita Gremory…yo soy el Kamisama de la tierra.

-KAMISAMA!?–Gritaron todos.

* * *

-Hola soy Goku

Que emoción empezare el entrenamiento con los demás, el Bossted Gear es genial, porque me necesita aquí Kamisama, A-A-abuelito Goku!

-en el siguiente episodio de High School DXGT

**Empieza el Raiting Game**

-esa es la transformación del Súper Saijayin!

* * *

Ending de Dragon Ball Gt en latino.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, no se contengan y dejen un reviews me tiene un poco mal que nadie me deje un reviews excepto Seky, bueno sin más me despido adiós.


	5. Saijayin Vs Phoenix

-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA –persona hablando.

-(su Ki es muy poderoso) –persona pensando.

*todos denme un poco de su poder* -comunicación telefónica o telepática.

-[vamos Goku] –seres místicos

* * *

Comiencen con el opening de Dragón Ball Gt Latino y al terminar comiencen a leer.

* * *

**-Sala Del Club Del Ocultismo-**

-¡KAMISAMA! –gritaron todos ante la aparición de esta persona.

-Que es lo que está haciendo Kamisama aquí –Dijo Rías, ella sabia claramente que un movimiento en falso y serian borrados del mapa.

-¡en serio es Kamisama! –Por su parte Asia estaba emocionada al punto de casi desmallarse.

-disculpen pero es probable que ustedes me estén confundiendo con el Dios bíblico, yo no soy esa persona soy el Kamisama de la tierra –Explico el ser de piel verdosa.

-¡No eres el dios bíblico! –dijeron asombrados todos.

-permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Gohan.

-¿Gohan? –dijo Goku.

-sí, mi padre Dende el anterior Kamisama me lo puso en honor a su amigo, en otras palabras tu bisabuelo Goku.

-¡! –Tanto Goku como el resto estaba asombrado.

-por que ha venido aquí Kamisama? –pregunto Goku cortésmente.

-me he enterado del encuentro que tendrán contra Raiser Phoenix, señorita Gremory ¿cuándo será el encuentro?

-en 10 días ¿Por qué?.

-días días…ya veo, señorita Gremory le pido que el ultimo día antes del encuentro me permita llevarme a Goku por 1 día.

-¿Cómo que llevártelo?.

-en estos diez días antes del encuentro ¿qué harán?

-entrenaremos por supuesto.

-por eso mismo le pido que el ultimo día me permita llevarme a Goku para un entrenamiento aparte.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? –pregunto Goku algo intrigado.

-solo diré…que entrenaras con alguien que te ayudara a subir mucho tu nivel.

-¡enserio! ¡esa persona es fuerte!

-¡Goku!

-te aseguro que es muy fuerte, que me dice señorita Rías Gremory.

-puedo confiar en que nada malo le pasara a Goku –Rías no confiaba en nada en el Kamisama.

-no te preocupes Rías –Goku hablo para despejar las dudas –no siento nada de maldad en el, es una buena persona.

-Goku… bien Kamisama acepto el trato, podrás llevarte a Goku el ultima día del entrenamiento, pero espero que lo traigas a tiempo.

-tiene mi palabra, si me disculpan yo me retiro –en un parpadeo el Kamisama de la tierra despareció.

-a donde se fue –Rías y el resto quedo perplejo por la desaparición del Kamisama.

-no siento su Ki, tiene una velocidad impresionante.

-Buchou ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto Akeno.

-por los momentos todos iremos a descansar, mañana nos iremos a entrenar.

-¿y que pasara con las clases? –pregunto Goku.

-informaremos al consejo estudiantil que estaremos ausente estos diez días por motivos del club.

-ya veo, bien entonces Asia, Rey y Yo nos retiramos.

-nos vemos mañana Buchou-san –Asia se despidió.

-mañana –Reynalle se despidió, por su parte ella no era muy apegada a los miembros del club.

Los demás miembros partieron asía sus respectivos hogares para prepararse para el campo de entrenamiento.

-Ya lo veras Raiser te demostrare que puedo ganarte –Dijo Rías contemplando la luna y con una fuerte convicción en sus ojos.

* * *

**-Casa De Goku-**

-bien ya tengo todo listo –Goku guardo un poco de ropa y mucha pero mucha comida en un gran bolso.

-Goku-san ya tengo todo listo –Asia abrió la puerta de la habitación de Goku y se asombro por la gigantesca mochila.

-Guardaste todo lo necesario Asia.

-H-Hai…Goku-san… ¿Qué traes ahí dentro?.

-algo de ropa y comida.

-van a entrenar no a comer –Dijo Reynalle desde el marco de la puerta.

-ya empacaste Rey.

-yo no iré, no formo parte del grupo Gremory por lo que yo me quedare aquí…pero veré el encuentro.

-ya veo.

-nosotros ganaremos Reynalle-san.

-esfuércense –Reynalle se despidió y se fue asía su habitación.

-nosotros ganaremos a toda costa Asia.

-Hai.

* * *

**-Campamento-**

Todos los miembros se encontraban subiendo la ladera de una montaña.

-Ya llegamos chicos –Dijo Rías al ver el castillo europeo donde pasarían los últimos días.

-¿ya? Pero si apenas si caminamos algo –Dijo Goku, el traía no una sino dos gigantes mochilas en su espalda.

-Goku-sempai no tenias que cargar eso por mí.

-no hay problema, así entreno mas mientras subíamos las montañas.

-aquí pasaremos los últimos 10 días, bueno 9 para Goku.

-me muero de ganas de empezar el entrenamiento.

Todos parecían haberse contagiado del entusiasmo de Goku por lo que tan pronto se acomodaron en sus respectivos cuartos comenzaron los entrenamientos.

* * *

Goku y Kiba comenzaron un comba de practica con espadas, por su parte Goku nunca fue aficionado de pelar utilizando algún tipo de arma, él prefería tener todos su encuentros a mano limpia.

-vamos Kiba –Goku se movía a una velocidad extrema, a Kiba se le dificultaba seguir el ritmo de Goku.

-(es mucho más rápido que yo) –asiendo uso de solo su instinto Kiba lograba frenar alguno de los golpes de Goku pero ya que él no tenía mucha fuerza física era fácilmente superado.

-ahh –el último Golpe de Goku mando a volar la espada de madera de las manos de Kiba.

-Kiba-san te encuentras bien.

-sí, estoy bien Asia-san.

-eres increíble Kiba, solo Vegeta podía detener mis ataques…(bueno también esta ella).

-una gran demostración Kiba, Goku –Dijo Rías acercándose a ambos combatientes.

-Goku-kun es muy rápido así como velos, no creo poder ganar un encuentro contra él.

-que dices Kiba, con mas entrenamiento podrás ser mucho más rápido, ya se tengo algunas pesas para las manos porque no entrenas con ellas.

-¿pesas? –pregunto Kiba.

-espera –Goku se acerco al sitio donde dejo su mochila y saco dos muñequeras como las que el usa –ten.

-Gracias Goku-kun.

-espera Yuto –Rías lo detuvo a tiempo, cuando Goku soltó ambas muñequeras estas se enterraron en el suelo.

-¿Q-que paso? –pregunto Akeno, ella se acerco y trato de levantar las muñequeras pero estas no se movieron ni un centímetro.

-Goku no todos pueden entrenar con esas muñequeras como tu –Rías regaño a Goku, mientras que los demás no entendían que pasaba –Resulta que cada una de esas muñequeras pesa media tonelada.

-¡!

-Media tonelada dices –Dijo Akeno, ella no podía creer que Goku sostuvo ambas muñequeras con una sola mano como si nada.

-es cierto son muy pesadas –Koneko al tener más fuerza gracias a la pieza de la [Torre] logro levantar las muñequeras aunque le costó trabajo.

-Goku-kun exactamente ¿Cuánto peso puedes levantar?

-uhm ¡no se! Nunca eh pesado cuanto puedo levantar.

-(cuan fuerte es este chico) –fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

* * *

El siguiente entrenamiento fue el de Goku y Koneko, ya que ambos poseían una gran fuerza la mayor parte fue un intercambio de golpes si dañar al oponente.

BAAM

El sonido de los puños de Goku y Koneko chocando resonó por los alrededores.

-eres muy fuerte Koneko-chan.

-tú también Sempai (los golpes de sempai son muy fuertes, aun usando mis guantes protectores me duelen las manos al golpear sus puños)

-Goku esto es todo el entrenamiento por hoy –Dijo Rías dando por concluido el primer día de entrenamiento.

-entendido

GRRRRRR

El extraño ruido puso en alerta todos, seria alguna animal salvaje de la zona.

-¿que fue eso? –pregunto Rías.

-Buchou el ruido vino de Goku-sempai.

-jajaja disculpen será que podemos comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-está bien Goku, prepararemos la comida en unos momentos.

-ahh espere Buchou-san lo que pasa es que… -Asia se acerco a Rías y le susurro algo al odio.

-¡Cuánto! ¡todo eso come! –Rías vio a Goku con cara de no creer lo que le dijo la monja.

-¿qué pasa? –pregunto Goku.

-na-nada nada –Rías negó con las manos –muy bien vallan a darse un baño y después comeremos.

-Hai –respondieron todos y se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión.

-Akeno necesito que nos ayudes a Asia y a mí.

-¿?

* * *

-ahh esta bañera es increíble –Goku se encontraba relajándose en la gran bañera estilo japonés que tenia la mansión.

-Goku-kun antes cuando estuvimos entrenando nombraste a alguien ¿Quién era?

-mi mejor amigo y rival, su nombre es Vegeta.

-Vegeta-san es ¿tan fuerte como tú?

-podríamos decirse que estamos igualados, conoces el torneo de las artes marciales.

-si eh oído hablar de ella, es un torneo donde artistas marciales de todo el mundo se reúnen para combatir.

-en los últimos torneos Vegeta y Yo hemos ganado el primer lugar, en estos momentos estamos empatados en un dos a dos, el ha ganado el torneo dos veces y yo dos veces.

-Vegeta-san debe ser muy fuerte.

-tú también lo eres Kiba, si entrenas mas podrás ser mucho más rápido y fuerte.

-yo también pondré todo de mi en entrenar más duro Goku-kun.

-así se habla, necesitas que te preste las pesas.

-n-no gracias, entrenare a mi manera.

-ya veo, bueno voy a salir

-yo también.

Ambos salieron de la bañera y fueron a cambiarse para bajar a comer.

-¿ya está la comida? Me muero de hambre.

Y escuchando las suplicas de Goku una exuberante cantidad de comida apareció.

-ya está listo –Rías, Akeno y Asia salieron de la cocina trayendo con sigo mas platos de comidas.

-Buchou porque tanta comida –pregunto Koneko al ver la increíble cantidad de platos.

-ya lo veras Koneko

-espero que te guste Goku-san.

-¿Enserio Goku-kun como todo eso? –pregunto Akeno dudosa.

-veamos.

-¡Gracias por la comida! –todos vieron como Goku se devoraba todo los platos a una gran velocidad.

-estoy perdiendo el apetito –Koneko sentía un poco de nauseas al ver comer tanto a Goku.

-yo también –Kiba también perdió el apetito.

Para todos fue un poco asqueroso al ver como Goku comía todo eso.

* * *

Ya para el segundo día Goku y Asia comenzaron el entrenamiento para usar magia.

-lo logre –Asia logro crear una pequeña esfera entre sus manos.

-nada…esto es difícil –por su parte Goku no tenia progresos en este tema.

-qué extraño, pensé que ya dominabas la magia Goku-kun –Dijo Akeno.

-no, es la primera vez que practico con algo como esto.

-entonces ¿Que son los ataques que utilizas Goku-kun? –Pregunto Akeno dudosa.

Todos los demás pensaban que los ataques de Goku eran ataques mágicos.

-eso es el "Ki"

-¿Ki?

-mi abuela me enseño que el "Ki" es la energía latente o el poder de pelea de una persona, mi abuela me entreno dese pequeño para poder utilizarlo.

-entonces el "Ki" es un elemento muy diferente al principio básico de la magia y el poder demoniaco –pensaba Rías analizando detenidamente.

-Goku podrías crear algún tipo de energía utilizando el "Ki"

-si –Goku concentro su Ki y creó una pequeña del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol en su mano.

-mantenla así –Rías comenzó a examinar detenidamente el poder.

-¿ocurre algo?.

-Goku ves esa piedra de ahí –Rías señalo a una piedra de tamaño consideraba que se veía a lo lejos.

-Si

-con esa esfera destrúyela.

-ok –Goku disparo la energía contra la roca destruyéndola en muchos fragmentos.

-como lo pensé.

-que sucede Buchou.

-ese poder tiene un potencial incluso mayor que el poder de la destrucción de mi familia y de la casa Bael.

-¡!

-Goku como se llama el ataque que utilizaste para derrotar al demonio caído de la ves pasada.

-el Kamehameha.

-podrías utilizar esa técnica impulsada con el poder de la Bossted Gear.

-seguro Ddraig

-[siempre listo compañero] –el guante se materializo.

-KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE

-[BOST]

-HAAAAAAAAAA –el poder fue mucho más fuerte que el Kamehameha normal y salió disparado contra las montañas borrándolas por completo.

-ahh…me pase –pregunto Goku al ver la cara de impacto que tenían todos.

-¡eso está a un nivel muy diferente! –Exclamo Rías asombrada.

-¡ese simple poder está al nivel de un demonio clase ultímate! –dijo Akeno igual de asombrada.

-Goku-san es genial –Asia estaba más que emocionada al ver el poder de Goku.

-con esto seguro Ganaremos –Dijo Rías emocionada al ver el poder de Goku, el resto del equipo está igual de contentos.

-no entiendo porque se alegran tanto si aun no use todo mi poder –Dijo Goku pero debió a lo emocionados que estaban no lo escucharon.

-[socio tienes un poder impresionante, con tu nivel solo es cuestión de meses para que alcances el Balance Breaker]

-¿Qué es eso?

-[es la habilidad más grande que posen los Sacred Gear, whaa socio estoy algo cansado por lo que te explico después me voy a dormir]

-duerme bien.

Después de esa breve charla Goku y el resto del grupo Gremory continuaron con los entrenamientos.

* * *

Era la noche del segundo día todos ya se habían ido a dormir excepto Goku quien decidió salir a caminar por ahí.

-este casa si es grande, me recuerda a la casa de Vegeta –mientras Goku caminaba logro ver a Rías, ella traía puesto un camisón muy revelador pero lo que llamo la atención de Goku es que ella tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-que pasa Buchou.

-Goku…nada solo miraba la luna.

Ambos observaron la luna con detenimiento, a Goku le parecía extraño que cada vez que veía la luna sentía como que algo dentro del lo llamaba pero nunca le tomo importancia.

-Buchou puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-cual Goku.

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte con Raiser? Entiendo que es un sobrado que se cree lo mejor del mundo pero ¿Por qué?

-porque soy una "Gremory"

-¿eh?

-debido a que soy una Gremory todos tratan de juntarse conmigo por el poder que trasmite mi familia… me ven como la futura heredera del clan o como la hermana pequeña del maou no como yo…quisiera estar junto a alguien que me quiera por ser yo Rías no por ser Gremory ese es mi pequeño sueño.

Goku sonrió ante la respuesta de Rías.

-no es un mal sueño, cada persona en este vasto mundo tiene el derecho de elegir a la persona que amara por el resto de su vida, con sus defectos y todo incluido –Goku acaricio la cabeza de Rías –Bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana buchou.

-Goku –Rías estaba sonrojada y gracias a las palabras de aliento de Goku ella no se daría por vencido.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y llego el día en cual Goku partiría asía algún lugar con el Kamisama de la tierra.

-hoy es el día –Dijo Rías, ella junto con el resto esperaban la aparición del Kamisama

TOC TOC

-yo iré –Akeno fue a tender la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa, en la puerta se encontraba el Kamisama

-disculpen la tardanza –dijo amablemente el Kamisama.

-quiero rectificar, no le pasara nada a Goku.

-tiene mi palabra señorita Gremory, listo Goku.

-si

-bien, sujeta mi mano –el Kamisama extendió su mano izquierda a Goku, el no tardo y estrecho su mano –nos vamos –el Kamisama desapareció junto con Goku.

-ten cuidado Goku –Dijo Rías velando por la seguridad de su siervo.

* * *

**-Templo Sagrado De Kamisama-**

En medio del cielo sobre una gigantesca torre se encontraba un templo que muy pocas personas tuvieron el honor de pisar, morada de Kamisama.

-¿d-donde estamos? –pregunto Goku.

-este es el templo sagrado de Kamisama, lugar donde vivo y vivieron los anteriores Kamisamas y vivirán los futuros –dijo el Kamisama.

-si es un lugar sagrado porque no me hace daño soy un demonio.

-todo es gracias a la sangre que corre por tus venas –exclamo otra vos, detrás de Goku se encontraba una persona un poco rechoncha y de piel muy oscura casi negra.

-¿Quién eres? –exclamo Goku alejándose un poco.

-soy Mr. Popo soy el ayudante del Kamisamas.

-un gusto yo soy Goku.

-Lo sé, eres idéntico a tu tatarabuelos.

-Goku tu entrenamiento comenzara dentro de pronto –dijo el Kamisama.

-Usted me entrenara Kamisama?

-no…hay alguien que se encargara de tu entrenamiento

TAP TAP

El sonido de pasos se escuchaban, de dentro del templo de Kamisama aprecio una persona, vestía un overol naranja con una camisa azul debajo, muñequeras azules y botas tenía el mismo peinado que Goku y lo mas resaltante era el aro que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

-Hola.

-¡abuelito Goku! –dijo asombrado Goku Jr.

-veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte Goku.

-p-pero como, creí que estabas muerto abuelito o estoy alucinando.

-no estás alucinando resulta que cada tiempo se le permite a los muertos venir a la tierra solo por un día.

-¡solo un día! –dijo asombrado y un poco desanimado Goku Jr

-por eso vine a entrenarte, Kamisama me conto que ahora eres un demonio y que tu amiga esta en un predicamento.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Goku Jr al Kamisama.

-soy el Kamisama, puedo ver todo lo que pasa en este mundo.

-Bien vamos a entrenar Goku

GRRR

-pero antes me darían algo de comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-a mi también

Después de que Mr. Popo trajo una cantidad de comida suficiente para alimentar un ejercito el entretenimiento de Goku Jr con su abuelo comenzaría.

-muy bien Goku comenzaremos el entrenamiento, tenemos un año para incrementar tu nivel.

-¡Un año! No dijiste que solo podías estar en la tierra por un día.

-por eso, déjame decirte que aquí en el templo de Kamisama existe una habitación donde puedes entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día.

-piensan entrenar en la habitación del tiempos.

-Mr. Popo llévalos a la habitación

-como dese Kamisamas

Mr. Popo los guio asía una habitación dentro del templo, al entrar dentro Goku Jr quedo asombrado, el lugar era completamente blanco y muy extenso.

-¿c-como?

-tengo entendido que este lugar tiene la misma superficie de la tierra, te recomiendo no alejarte de lo contrario vivirás una experiencia traumática.

Cuando Goku Jr salió para ver un poco mejor noto como la gravedad aumento.

-la gravedad esta aumentada.

-veo que has entrenado con la gravedad aumentada, será mejor ahora tenemos un año para entrenar ¡estás listo!

-¡si!

Así comenzó el entrenamiento de Goku y Goku Jr

* * *

**-Antiguo Edificio De La Academia Kuo-**

Ya era el día del encuentro entre Rías y Raiser todos ya estaban preparados pero avía algo que les preocupaba.

-donde esta Goku –Dijo Rías, faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara el Raiting Game.

-espero que Goku-san llegue a tiempo.

-no se dé que se preocupan, el dijo que vendría que poca fe tienen en el –Dijo Reynalle, ella estaría entre los que verían el partido.

-solo faltan 5 minutos para que comience –Dijo Kiba ya preparado para la batalla.

-disculpen el retraso señorita Gremory –entre los presentes aparecieron el Kamisama y Goku

Goku traía puesto una vestimenta igual a la de su abuelo con el mismo logo del Kamesenin en el pecho y espalda y una pequeña bolsa amarrada en su cintura.

-Disculpen por llegar tarde.

-Goku-san –Asia abrazo a Goku, ella traía puesto sus ropas de monja.

-ya llegue Asia, ¿Por qué estas usando las ropas de monja?

-Buchou-san me dijo que usara unas ropas con las que me sitiera cómoda.

-ya veo, te quedan bien.

-no dudaba que vendrías

-gracias por los ánimos Rey.

-Goku pareces cambiado –Rías noto que el poder de Goku era mucho mayor a lo que era hace unos días, además estaba más alto y mas fornido.

-yo me retiro, les deseo suerte Goku señorita Gremory –el Kamisama volvió a desparecer.

-¿como lo hace? –pregunto Rías.

-es una técnica que le enseño mi abuelo –dijo Goku.

Antes de que Goku pudiera explicar un holograma de Grafya apareció.

-Señorita ya es momento.

-entendido, mis adorables siervos está por comenzar la batalla están listos.

-¡Hai! –respondieron todos.

En el suelo un círculo mágico apareció llevándose a todos al espacio donde se llevara a cabo el encuentro.

-¡patéenle el culo a ese Phoenix mujeriego! –Reynalle dio sus muy especiales ánimos al grupo.

-¡Ganaremos! –dijo lleno de ánimos Goku y todos desaparecieron.

-bien este será el que me lleve a sitio donde podre ver el encuentro –Reynalle se puso en otro círculo mágico que lo llevo donde estaban los invitados.

* * *

-¿Eh? –fue lo que dijo Goku –hubo algún fallo estamos en la habitación del Club.

-no hubo ningún fallo, todos fuimos transportados a una dimensión de bolsillo donde se efectuara el combate.

-es cierto, estamos en otro lugar –Dijo Goku al darse cuenta que el cielo era de otro color.

-tenemos unos minutos antes de que la batalla comience, preparemos una estrategia –Dijo Rías –Yuto.

-si –Yuto saco un mapa del terreno de la academia.

-nuestra base es el salón del club en el viejo edificio, el de Raiser es la oficina del director –Dijo Rías señalando los puntos en el mapa.

-las formas de llegar son atreves de aquí y por la cancha de deportes –explico Akeno.

-Raiser sabe que tomaremos esos caminos por lo cual enviara a sus siervos para atacarnos –Dijo Rías.

-y si volamos –dijo Goku proponiendo una idea.

-no creo que podamos, la Reina de Raiser es conocida por sus potentes ataques explosivos, lo más seguro es que preparen trampas para los espacios aéreos.

Mientras el grupo Gremory continuaba ideando una estrategia una transmisión les dio alerta.

"soy Grafya sirvienta de la casa Gremory y serviré como réferi en este encuentro entre Rías-sama y Raiser-sama"

-ya empieza –Rías y el resto del grupo estaban determinados a ganar.

"el partido comienza"

-ya tengo una estrategia que seguir, Yuto y Koneko se encargaran de revisar las zonas y pondrán trampas, no podemos permitir que los peones de Raiser avancen y promocionen a Reina, tomen esto –Rías les dio a todos unos comunicadores.

-Hai Buchou –dijeron los dos para salir del edificio.

-Akeno en cuanto Yuto te de la señal saldrás, mientras crea una niebla para confundir a los enemigos.

-Hai Buchou –Akeno cambio su ropa a su traje de sacerdotisa y también abandono el edificio.

-¿qué hago yo? –dijo emocionado Goku por pelear.

-Goku tu siéntate aquí –Rías palmeo el asiento a su lado.

-¿eh?...b-bueno –Goku obedeció se sentó.

-recuéstate aquí.

Goku obedeció y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rías, Goku se sentía muy relajado en ese lugar pero noto como Asia ponía una cara molesta con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

-es momento de retirar los sellos.

-¿sellos?

-te dije que cuando te reencarne utilice las 8 piezas de Peón, pero debido al daño que tenias cuando te reencarne tuve que sellar parte de su poder para que el poder se asimilara en tu cuerpo, en estos momentos solo tienes el poder de 1 peón pero ya que tu poder se ah equilibrado puedo retirar los sellos

Goku sintió como su poder crecía aun mas, podía sentir como su poder desbordaba por su cuerpo.

-[sin duda eres unos de mis anfitriones más interesantes aibo] –la vos del dragón resonó por la habitación.

-¿Ddraig-san? –dijo Rías.

-Ddraig, nos prestaras tu ayuda en este encuentro.

-[además me pide ayuda en vez de exigirla, sin duda eres uno de los más interesantes anfitriones, ¡cuenta con mi ayuda nieto del guerrero legendario]

-ahora tenemos un aliado más

* * *

Goku ya se encontraba corriendo por los caminos de la escuela, el tenia que reunirse con Koneko en la cancha de la escuela.

-Espero que Rías y Asia estén bien –Asia se quedo junto con Rías para mutua protección, si Raiser atacaba Asia podría curar a Rías de ser necesario.

-Goku-sempai

-Koneko-chan –Goku y Koneko se reunieron frente a la cancha.

-Siento 4 Kis dentro

-siento lo mismo sempai

Cuando Goku y Koneko entraron vieron que allí estaban una mujer con vestido chino, las gemelas con unas moto sierras en mano y la chica con la vara que Goku intimido la ves pasada.

-se tardaron en llegar siervos Gremory –dijo la mujer con ropa china.

-Sempai ella es una [Torre] como yo usted encargase del resto.

-entendido ¡Ustedes vengan por mi! –Goku hiso alarde para que lo siguieran y le dieran espacio a Koneko para centrarse en su pelea.

-te vamos a despedazar –Dijeron las gemelas.

-Me vengare por lo de la vez pasada

Las tres se lanzaron contra Goku, primero las gemelas se lanzaron sobre Goku con sus moto sierras.

-te haremos pedacitos

CLANK

Goku detuvo ambas moto sierras con las manos para asombro de ellas, entendían que parara la moto sierra fácilmente con la mano con la Bossted Gear pero les asombro de que detuviera la otra simplemente con la mano desnuda.

-disculpen pero tengo que acabar esto rápido –sin perder tiempo Goku rompió las Moto sierras como si nada e impacto dos pequeñas esferas de Ki en el pecho de ambas.

-AHHHH

"Dos peones de Raiser-sama se retiran"

-es fuerte, pero no me ganar... –la otra chica estaba lista para atacar a Goku pero el se movió muy rápido y la dejo inconsciente con un leve golpe detrás de la nuca.

-disculpa por haberte ofendido, eres muy fuerte y podrás volverte aun mas.

"un peón de Raiser-sama se retira"

-buen trabajo Sempai ahora nos retiramos

-¿eh? O-ok –Goku decidió seguir a Koneko.

-espera ¡acaso están huyendo! –Grito la [Torre] de Raiser al ver que la dejaron olvidada.

-porque no la derrotaste.

BOOM

Antes de que Koneko Respondiera un enorme Rallo cayó sobre la cancha destruyéndola por completo.

-ufufu buen trabajo Koneko-chan Goku-kun –Akeno sobrevolaba sobre los restos de la cancha.

-Akeno-san

"una torre de Raiser-sama se retira.

-bien estamos tomando ventaja.

-no te confíes Goku-kun aun nos superan por números –Dijo Akeno.

"Tres peones de Raiser-sama se retiran"

-¿tres? ¡debió de ser Kiba! Ahora estos mas emocionado

Cuando Goku estaba por correr para llegar a su próxima pelea.

BOOM

-¡AHHHH! –una explosión ocurrió en el lugar de Koneko, ella estaba herida y su ropa estaba destrozada.

-¡Koneko-chan! –Goku corrió asía Koneko.

-s-sem…pai…perdón por no ser de ayuda.

-ufufu con esto un miembro del equipo Gremory se retira, fue un buen trato, sacrificamos a tres de los nuestros por uno de los tuyos –en el aire se encontraba la Reina de Raiser.

-Koneko-chan come esto –Goku saco algo de la bolsa que tenía en la cintura.

-es inútil, el daño es muy grande como para que se recupere –se burlo la Reina de Raiser.

En cuanto a Koneko se comió lo que le dio Goku cosa que era una semilla sintió como todas sus heridas desaparecían y también el cansancio de su enfrentamiento con la Torre de Raiser.

-como –pregunto Koneko al ver como sus heridas se curaron.

-¡imposible, no hay forma de que se recuperara tan rápido a menos que se tratara de las lagrimas del Phoenix! –exclamo la Reina de Raiser.

-Koneko-chan Kiba Akeno-san y yo nos encargaremos de todo, tu ve y ayuda a Buchou y Asia.

-pero sempai.

-no te preocupes, nosotros no perderemos.

-si

Sin mirar atrás Koneko corrió donde se encontraban Rías y Asia

-¡Ni pienses que te dejare! –cuando la Reina de Raiser estaba por atacar un relámpago la obligo a detener su ataque.

-ara ara no te estarás olvidando de quien es tu oponente no.

-ya veo, tal parece que primero tendré que encargarme de ti.

- Goku-kun ustedes sigan adelante, yo puedo encargarme de ella.

-ok, ¡confiamos en ti Akeno-san! –Grito Goku mientras se alejaba

-siempre quise tener un enfrentamiento contra ti "Sacerdotisa del Rayo"

-pienso lo mismo "Reina Bomba"

-nunca me gusto ese apodo.

El enfrentamiento entre las Reinas dio inicio

* * *

Por su parte Goku se dirigía por la cancha de beisbol.

-este Ki ¡Kiba! –Goku vio como de entre las ramas de los arboles aparecía Kiba y corría junto con él.

-lograste vencer a tres peones Kiba.

-si, aunque me costó trabajo, su líder no callo fácilmente en provocaciones, por cierto donde esta Koneko-chan.

-ella fue herida pero antes de desparecer le di una semilla del ermitaño para que se recupera.

-¿Semilla del ermitaño?

-si son… -antes de que Goku continuara otro enemigo apareció frente a ellos.

-me alegro que decidieran venir de frente así es mejor, soy el Caballo de Raiser-sama Carlamaine me aburrí de tratar de pensar cuál era su estrategia así que peleare directamente ¡Caballo de Rías Gremory te desafío!

-tal parece que ya encontraste quien pele contigo Kiba, puedes con ella.

-¡Yo soy el Caballo de Rías Gremory Kiba Yuto!

-¡Soy el Peón de Rías Gremory Son Goku Jr!

-como Caballero de Rías Gremory no puedo retírame de un desafío ¡Acepto el reto! Goku-kun yo me encargo tu sigue adelante.

-entendido –cuando Goku se disponía a seguir adelante dos personas se interpusieron en su camino.

El enfrentamiento de Kiba con Carlamaine comenzó, chispas aparecían por el choque de espadas a alta velocidad.

-Pareces muy tranquilo –dijo una mujer que traía puesto la mitad de una máscara, era la otra Torre de Raiser.

-caray ella siempre piensa en espadas y espadas y justo cuando creí encontrar alguien lindo resulta ser igual –Dijo una chica de cabello rubio con dos coletas en forma de remolinos y con un vestido europeo.

-son mas enemigo –Goku se puso en posición de batalla.

-así que tu eres el peón de Rías Gremory…no criticare sus gustos por los hombres, pese a tener esa aura de bestia guerrera tienes tus encantos.

-¿eh? –Goku no entendió ni J de lo que dijo.

-bueno Isabela encárgate de el –la niña rubia dejo a Isabela a cargo del combate.

-espera ella no peleara.

-ella…es un caso especial, se trata de Ravel Phoenix la hermana menor de Raiser-sama, ella solo vera los combates.

-entendió, ¡de todas formas comencemos el combate! –Goku no espero y se abalanzo contra Isabela.

-¡Ven peón de Rías Gremory! –ambos chocaron los puños creando una gigantesca onda expansiva.

-Rayos Isabela ya se emociono también –Ravel sujetaba su vestido ya que el fuerte viento producto del golpe se lo levantaba.

BAAM

BAAM

-¡eres muy fuerte! –Dijo Goku, en los pocos segundos que ambos chocaron puños pudo analizar el poder de Isabela.

-¡tú también, tus golpes son devastadores así que no me contendré! –un aura comenzó a cubrir a Isabela y le lanzo contra Goku conectando un fuerte Golpe en el rostro de Goku mandándolo a impactar contra el piso.

-(su poder a aumentado, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto) –Goku se levanto del cráter y se lanzo contra Isabela de nuevo, el impacto causo que el pantalón se rompiera un poco dejando la pierna izquierda expuesta hasta el nivel de la rodilla.

-¡CONTINUEMOS CON LA PELEA! –un intercambio a de golpes muy rápido acorría en el aire.

-e-esto es algo absurdo ¿No? –dijo Ravel viendo que en el suelo un combate de espadas ocurría y en el aire un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que destruía todo a su paso.

-tal parece que tu compañero es también un fuerte oponente –Dijo el Calamine batiéndose a duelo con Kiba.

-Goku-kun es fuerte, mucho más fuerte y rápido que yo, por eso confió en que el no perderá .

-bonitas palabras, pero no será mejor que te preocupes por ti mismo –Con un fuerte Golpe la espada de luz de Kiba se rompió.

-tu espada de luz ya no sirve, no podrás hacer nada contra esta espada que tiene el poder de fuego del fénix,

-yo no estaría tan segura –Kiba saco otra espada, esta tenía un extraño resplandor celeste.

-¡No importa que espada uses el resultado será el mismo! –cuando la espada de Calamine choco contra la de Kiba esta se congelo un poco.

-¡cómo es posible! ¡acaso poses dos Sacred Gear!.

-no solo eso –Kiba saco otra espada que choco con la de Calamine y provoco que un pequeño relámpago la paralizara.

-¡maldito, acaso tienes la habilidad de controlar otras armas!.

-no tengo más de una Sacred Gear y mi poder no me permite controlar otras armas, mi poder me permite crearlas.

-¡cómo!

-mi Sacred Gear ¡Sword Birth!

-Esto se pone más difícil –Dijo Calamine al verse superada por la habilidad de la Sacred Gear de Kiba.

Mientras tanto en el aire el combate de Goku contra Isabela está en su punto.

-con que esa es la habilidad de Kiba, sin duda es el mejor espadachín que conozca…bueno no es como si conociera muchos.

-tu compañero es fuerte y tu lo eres mucho mas –Isabela batallaba para mantenerse consiente, los golpes que recibió de Goku le propinaron gran daño.

[BOSST]

Ya era el 5 BOSST que Goku cargaba, tenía en mente utilizarlo en un gran ataque para acabar rápidamente con Raiser peor de repente algo llamo su atención.

-(El Ki de Akeno-san se debilita mientras que el de su oponente regreso a la normalidad, ¿Qué está pasando? Si hace solo unos momentos estaban igualadas, tengo que ir a ayudarla)

-parece que las cosas se ponen divertidas para nosotras, Peón-kun Raiser-sama se esta divirtiendo con tu Rey. –otro grupo de chicas aparecieron para pelear y señalaron al techo del nuevo edificio.

Allí Rías trataba de detener el avance de Raiser pero su poder regenerativo asía que todo el daño fuera cero.

-Rayos como me libro de esto rápido.

-[compañero transfiere tu poder al caballero]

-¿transferir?

-[una de las habilidades del Bossted Gear es el Gift]

-no lo estoy entendiendo muy bien pero haré lo que digas ¡Kiba! –Goku bolo en dirección asía Kiba.

-[Bossted Gear Gift]

-[TRANSFER] –la energía paso a manos de Kiba

-SWORDS BIRTH –al incrustar su espada en el suelo un gran número de espadas emergieron empalando a todas las rivales derrotándolas, Ravel voló para no recibir daño.

"1 Torre, 2 Peones, 2 Caballos y 1 alfil de Raiser-sama se retiran"

-Buen trabajo Goku-kun, ¿Goku-kun? –Kiba se desconcertó al no ver a Goku.

* * *

-tal parece que es tu fin "Sacerdotisa Del Rayo" –La Reina de Raiser utilizo las lagrimas del fénix para recuperase y tener ventaja.

-ara no es algo injusto.

-podría decirse que si, ¡ahora adiós! –Ella lanzo un potente ataque contra Akeno, esta esperaba el daño pero este nunca ocurrió.

-estuvo cerca –Goku apareció y se utilizo a el mismo como un escudo para proteger a Akeno, el daño fue regular y su ropa quedo destruida quedando solo el pantalón y su camisa azul.

-Goku-kun.

-que impertinente –La Reina de Raiser viendo lo malo del encuentro decidió regresar al lado de Raiser.

-Akeno-san come esto, tenemos que apurarnos y llegar donde Rías.

-¿Goku-kun que es esto? ¿una semilla?

-cómelo rápido.

Cuando Akeno se la comió sintió que todos sus energías regresaban y sus heridas se curaban.

-¿Cómo?

-No hay tiempo vamos –Goku cargo a Akeno al estilo princesa y bolo tan rápido como pudo asía donde estaba Rías.

* * *

-¡Koneko! ¡Yuuto! –Grito Rías al ver como ambos eran fácilmente derrotados por Raiser.

-Raiser-sama –Yubelluna aterrizo al lado de Raiser.

-Yubelluna, ya te encargaste de la Sacerdotisa del Rayo.

-¡No lo que… -antes de terminar un potente Rayo la impacto.

"La Reina de Raiser-sama se retira"

-eso fue por lo de Koneko-chan –Akeno sobrevolaba y utilizo su poder para eliminar a la Reina de Raiser.

-Buchou –Goku también aterrizo poniéndose entre el grupo Gremory y Raiser.

-Goku/San/Kun/Sempai –exclamaron todos.

-Oni-sama –Ravel aterrizo junto a Raiser.

-uhm tal parece que tu grupo tiene ventaja Rías, pero aun así puedo encargarme de todos ellos juntos.

-yo me encargare de ti –dijo Goku con una expresión seria.

-Goku-kun nosotros te ayudaremos.

-yo puedo con él, Kiba comete esto –Goku le paso una semilla del ermitaño a Kiba.

-que es esto

-comételo.

Kiba obedeció y se curó al instante.

-c-como.

-estas son las semillas del ermitaño, pueden curar cualquier herida y cansancio –explico Goku.

-a-algo tan increíble existía, son como las lagrimas del fénix.

-tal parece que uno de tus siervos se curó gran cosa.

-Raiser antes de comenzar la pela dejarías que Buchou, el resto y tu hermana también se pusieran en un lugar seguro.

-hump que más da, aun así te derrotare y después acabare con el resto.

-Buchou vallan a un lugar apartado y coloquen una barrera de protección.

-pero Goku.

-Buchou confía en mí.

-e-está bien, chicos vamos.

-Gana Goku-kun –dijo Akeno.

-no pierdas Goku-kun –Dijo Kiba

-dale una lección a ese Yakitori Sempai.

El grupo Gremory junto con Ravel se pusieron a unas distancias seguras y pusieron una barrera.

-Raiser toma –Goku le lanzo una semilla a Raiser.

-¿Qué? Acaso perdiste la razón

-¡Goku que hacer –Grito Rías desde la barrera.

-puede que no tengas daño pero tu poder se redujo considerablemente por los ataques de Rías.

-jejej pareces ser muy tonto –Raiser se la comió y sus energías regresaron –tengo que admitir que estas cosas son tan útiles como las lagrimas de mi familia.

-ahora podemos pelear con todo –Goku también se comió una semilla para estar iguales –Ddraig yo me encargare del resto.

-[demuestra lo que puedes hacer nieto del Guerrero legendario] –y la Bossted Gear despareció dejando que Goku peleara solo.

-jajaja es que te has vuelto loco, descartar la Sacred Gear, ¡Rías tu siervo perdió la cabeza!

-¡qué haces Goku!

-¡Goku-kun!

-está acabado, nunca podrá ganarle a Oni-sama aun estando recuperado.

-no Goku-san aun no usa todo su poder.

-a que te refieres Asia

-Para pelar contra ti usare todo mi poder.

* * *

Mientras la pelea tomaba lugar, un grupo de demonios veían el encuentro con fascinación.

-¡Desecha la Bossted Gear ese chico está loco! –dijo uno de los demonios.

-nunca derrotara a mi Hijo en estas condiciones –dijo la matriarca Phoenix.

-yo no estaría tan seguro Lady Phenex –entrando en la sala aprecio el Kamisama de la tierra.

-es una grata sorpresa tenerlo aquí Kamisama –el que hablo fue el actual Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer.

-vine a ver el encuentro, además así esa otra persona podría verlo también.

Entre los presentes apareció Goku.

-ahh fue difícil encontrar esta dimensión Kamisama, de no ser por tu Ki no habría llegado.

-¡quién es usted! –dijo una de los demonios presentes.

-señores este de aquí es Son Goku.

-¡SON GOKU! –gritaron alarmados mucho de los demonios.

-Hola.

-aun así mi hijo no perderá –dijo Lady Phenex.

-su hijo es fuerte se lo aseguro…pero comete un grave error, nunca subestimes a un miembro de la raza Saijayin.

* * *

-pelear con todo tu poder dices, que puedes hacer sin la Sacred Gear.

-ya lo veras AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Goku comenzó a elevar su Ki al máximo, su cabello se puso de puntas y comenzó a parpadear de negro a dorado.

Los espectadores veían asombrado lo que ocurría.

-q-que esta pasándole a Goku.

-Goku-san se transformara.

-¡¿Transformarse?! –exclamaron todos.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –el resplandor dorado encegueció a todos, cuando pudieron ver de nuevo sus ojos se agrandaron de la expresión, una energía dorada cubría a Goku y su cabello de punta cambio a Dorado.

-Goku-san se transformo en el legendario Súper Saijayin.

-esa es la transformación del Súper Saijayin –dijo Rías asombrada.

Raiser también estaba en shock, fácilmente era notable que el poder de Goku se elevo por las nubes.

-ahora continuemos con la pelea.

-¡no piensas que me intimidas! –Raiser golpeo a Goku con todas sus fuerzas expulsando una cantidad increíbles de llamas impactando justo en la cara de Goku.

-¡Goku! –Gritaron alarmados el Grupo Gremory.

-eso es todo –al extinguirse las llamas Goku no tenía ningún rasguño.

-c-como es posible –Raiser retrocedió unos pasos asustado.

-¡ahora es mi turno! –Goku se desplazo a una increíble velocidad y golpeo de lleno el pecho de Raiser.

-GHAAAAAA –Raiser impacto contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter –¡maldito! –Raiser salió disparado hecho una furia y comenzó un intercambio de golpes con Goku.

-e-esto está a un nivel muy diferente –exclamo Kiba, los dos peleaban a una velocidad tan superior que le era difícil seguirlos.

BAAM

BAAM

El sonido de los golpes chocando y las odas expansivas creadas de ello resonaban por todo el cielo.

-¡maldito clase baja! –Raiser disparo muchas bolas de fuego contra Goku.

-ha ha –Goku disparaba esferas de Ki que impactaron con el fuego explotando ambos.

-¡TU ¿espera adonde se fue?!

-¡aquí! –Goku apareció arriba de Raiser y lo pateo mandándolo a que atraviese el edificio escolar.

Una gran nueve de polvo se levanto en el lugar donde aterrizo Raiser.

-¡maldito infeliz! –Raiser se elevo al cielo cubierto de muchas llamas -¡te eliminare de una vez por todas! ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEE! –Raiser disparo una increíblemente enorme cantidad de llamas con poder demoniaco.

El poder se acercaba a Goku a una gran velocidad.

-¡Goku! –Grito alarmada Rías.

-KAA…MEE…HAA…MEE…HAAAAAAAAAAA –EL ataque de Goku impacto con las llamas ambas peleando por la superioridad.

-¡sabes que pasara si este matrimonio no se efectúa! ¡la existencia de los demonios depende de ello!

-¡no me importa! ¡la única que debe decidir con quién estar es Rías ella le entregara su corazón a la persona que se le merezca, que la ame como persona no como un simple trofeo! ¡Por eso no perdereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –el Kamehameha borro por completo el ataque de Raiser impactando contra el causándole un daño grave al punto que ni con su regeneración podría curarlo.

-¡ONI-SAMA! –Ravel se tele transporto junto a su hermano para protegerlo.

Goku se acercaba a paso lento al mal herido Raiser cuando Ravel apareció, ella temblaba de miedo pensando que el siguiente ataque le daría de lleno pero este nunca llego en cambio sintió como una mano se poso en su cabeza, una mano con un calor que la tranquilizo y la hiso sentir reconfortante.

-no le hare nada, solo quería mostrarle que una persona no es un trofeo y si aun no le quedo claro que venga cuando quiera estaré aquí esperándolo para que entre en razón.

Ante esas palabras Ravel se sonrojo, miraba con respeto y adoración a ese guerrero de cabello dorado y ojos verdes.

-me…Rindo.

"Raiser-sama se rinde, la victoria es para el equipo de Rías Gremory"

El partido termino Goku y el resto fueron los ganadores.

-¡Goku! –Rías corrió asía Goku y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Ganamos Buchou –Goku mostro su sonrisa de siempre.

-Goku-kun esta es una transformación sorprendente, tu cabello y color de ojos cambiaron –Dijo Akeno viendo el cambio en Goku.

-sempai es genial –Dijo Koneko con su típica expresión.

-Goku-san sabia que podrías hacerlo –Asia nunca perdió la "fe" en Goku.

El sonido de aplausos llamo la atención de todos.

-buen trabajo Rías, estoy orgulloso de ti –Dijo Sirzechs apareciendo junto con Grafya.

-Oni-sama.

-¿Oni-sama? –exclamo Goku, viendo mas detenidamente ambos si se parecían un poco en especial por el color del cabello y su Ki

-Goku –Reynalle también apareció –sabia que le ganarías a ese pajarraco, sigo diciendo que tu transformación es imponente –Rey también se acerco para examinar más de cerca la transformación de Goku.

-buena pelea Goku Jr –apreciando junto a Sirzechs se encontraba Goku.

-¡Abuelito Goku! –exclamo Goku.

-¡Abuelito Goku! –exclamaron el resto.

-hay dios hay dios creo que me desmallo –A Reynalle estaba por darle algo.

-peleaste bien, tu oponente no fue nadie débil, sin lugar a dudad eres mi tátara tátara…cuantos eran bueno eres mi descendiente, Pan también tiene confianza en ti y vela por ti desde el paraíso.

-abuelito.

-bueno ya tengo que irme y cuando mueras ahí nos veremos –Goku se fue.

-Goku puede que nos hayamos librado de este compromiso pero habrá otros en el futuro.

-si eso llega a pasar volveremos a pelear y Ganaren –Goku no termino porque Rías lo beso cosa que dejo con una expresión triste a Asia y Reynalle tenía el impulso de perforarla con una lanza de luz pero se contuvo porque el Maou estaba presente.

-ese fue mi primer beso tengo entendido que en Japón son algo importante.

-B-BESO –Goku se puso rojo él nunca entendió estas demostraciones de afecto.

Así fue como Goku y su grupo ganaron el Raiting Game.

* * *

**-Casa De Goku-**

-Entiendo que Asia se mudara…pero porque tú también Buchou.

-lo hago para aumentar mi relación con mis siervos.

-ya veo suena lógico.

-Goku-san –Asia estaba haciendo pucheros.

-primero la monja y ahora esto ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? –Reynalle estaba en una esquina con un aura de depresión.

* * *

Hola soy Goku.

-las cosas han estado tranquilas desde el juego contra Raiser.

-que le pasa a Kiba parece distraido

-dos exorcistas posedoras de excalibur estan en la ciudad

-!Irina esta aqui!

en el proximo capitulo de High School DXGT

las excaliburns aparecen

-!Pelemos con todo Irina!

* * *

Ending de Dragon Ball Gt en latino.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo me tarde porque tenía cosas que hacer y mas, además estoy en medio de escribir un nuevo fic Crossoves de Saint Seiya y To Aru Majutsu no Índex llamado: Touma De Géminis el destructor de ilusiones si más que decir me despido en mi perfil dejo la pagina del Facebook hay diré más información y también imágenes de los personajes OC de mi otro Fic de High School DxD adiós.


	6. Llegan Las Excaliburn

-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA –persona hablando.

-(su Ki es muy poderoso) –persona pensando.

*todos denme un poco de su poder* -comunicación telefónica o telepática.

-[vamos Goku] –seres místicos

* * *

Comiencen con el opening de Dragón Ball Gt Latino y al terminar comiencen a leer.

* * *

_**-Casa de Goku-**_

Pasaron unos días de el encuentro entre el grupo Gremory contra los siervos de Raiser, desde ese día Rías se mudo a la casa de Goku…cosa que preocupo a Asia y molesto a Reynalle.

-ZZZZ –nuestro héroe estaba completamente dormido, nunca se dio cuenta que en mitad de la noche una persona se coló en su habitación.

-Goku duerme mucho…pero es mejor así –dijo una sonrojada Rías aferrándose al pecho bien marcado del Saiyajin.

-uhm… -debido al contacto Goku comenzaba a despertarse.

-buenos días Goku.

-¡Ri-Rias! –exclamo Goku cayéndose de la cama, era la segunda vez que veía a Rías completamente desnuda…pero dado al poco contacto que tuvo con mujeres (exceptuando a su abuela) era demasiado para él.

-¿estás bien?

-si, ¿pero qué haces en mi cuarto? –pregunto el Saiyajin.

-ayer por la noche pase por aquí y al ver la puerta abierta entre, me acosté junto a ti y me quede dormida –respondió como si nada la pelirroja.

-eso no explica ¿Por qué no traes nada puesto? –dijo Goku tapándose los ojos con las manos…pero espiando de vez en cuando.

-puedes ver si quieres…si eres tú no me importaría.

-¿eh?

TOC TOC

-"Goku-san es hora del desayuno y después el entrenamiento con Reynalle-san" –llamo la ex monja detrás de la puerta.

-¡Asia! ¿Cómo explico esto? –Goku pensaba como explicar esto…pero no encontraba nada que decir.

-enseguida bajamos Asia –la que hablo fue Rías.

-…-

La monja abrió la puerta y quedo estática por lo que vio.

-¿Asia? –pregunto Goku al ver como algunas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-¡yo no pienso perder! ¡No contra Rias-Buchou o Reynalle-san! –dijo Asia empezando a desvestirse también.

-¡¿Asia?! –exclamo Goku al no saber qué pasaba.

-ufufu, no pienso perder Asia –dijo Rías.

Ambas se miraban fijamente y Goku podía jurar que vio pequeños rallos salir de los ojos de ambas.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –Reynalle entro en la habitación al escuchar tanto escándalo.

-¿ah? –dijeron los 3 presentes.

Al ver esa escena, Goku en el suelo solo con los bóxers puestos dejando al descubierto su cuerpo torneado, una Asia desnuda roja de vergüenza y una Rías Gremory igual de desnuda…Reynalle solo pudo decir una cosa.

-¡QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? –exclamo la caída creando una lanza de luz.

Esa mañana el cuarto de Goku quedo completamente destruido.

* * *

La hora del desayuno fue…."tensa"

-…-

-…-

Tanto Rías como Reynalle se veían con un claro instinto asesino.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto Goku al no saber la razón.

-¡nada! –dijeron las dos.

-…ok me sirves mas –dijo Goku pasándole su plato a Asia para que lo rellenara por decima ves.

-termina de comer de una vez para que empecemos a entrenar –dijo la morena.

-ok….solo unos platos más –dijo Goku.

Después de unos 20 platos mas ambos fueron a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar, Rías y Asia lo siguieron.

-¿Qué es este cuarto? –pregunto Rías siendo la primera vez que ve esta habitación.

-es una habitación especial, en ella se puede simular un habitad con la gravedad de la tierra aumentada a cierta cantidad –explico Goku cosa que dejo algo asombradas a las 3 dado que por primera vez lo escuchaban de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Goku.

-no es nada –respondieron las tres.

-entonces la gravedad de esta habitación aumenta.

-no necesitas experimentarlo Gremory, ya que eres una "princesita" no necesitas hacer este tipo de trabajo físico –dijo Reynalle con un tono de superioridad.

-¡no soy una "princesita"! Goku yo también entrenare con ustedes dos –dijo Rías decidida.

-¿estás segura? Podría ser difícil para ti –dijo Goku preocupado por la seguridad de la pelirroja.

-no, le demostrare a ella que no soy una "princesita" –dijo Rías señalando a Reynalle.

-demuéstralo Gremory.

Ambas se miraban con total hostilidad la una de la otra.

-bueno que mas puedo hacer, ya le advertí…Asia.

-Hai ¿Qué pasa Goku-san?.

-dado que es la primera vez de Rías regula la cámara para que la gravedad sea de…3G solo mueve la perilla hasta que marque 3G.

-entendido –respondió Asia dirigiéndose a la cabina de control.

Ya dentro de la habitación Goku, Reynalle y Rías estaban calentando.

-¿entrenaras con eso? –pregunto Rías al ver a Goku vestido con la camisa, Botas y muñequeras que pesaban media tonelada.

-si, ya estoy acostumbrado a entrenar con esto puesto.

-¿Qué pasa Gremory, mucho para ti? –dijo Reynalle, ella traía una camisa como la de Goku con unos Shorts y zapatillas deportivas y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

-¡cómo puedes traer eso puesto! –exclamo asombrada Rías, ella sabía de primera mano lo pesado que eran esas ropas, por su parte ella llevaba el uniforme deportivo de la academia con el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

"activare la cámara de gravedad, Goku-san me digo que la pusiera en 3G" –exclamo Asia a través de los parlantes.

-¡estamos listo Asia, actívalo!

Asia siguió las ordenes de Goku y configuro para que la gravedad fuera aumentada solo 3 veces al nivel de la tierra.

ZUUMMM

Cuando la gravedad aumento Rías cayó de rodillas, Goku fue a ayudarla.

-Rías ¿estás bien?

-s-si…solo que es difícil mantenerse en pie –dijo Rías parándose de apoco.

-estás segura que quieres continuar

-si, no dejare que esto me supere además…no permitiré que ella me vea como si fuera superior a mi –dijo Rías mirando con enfado como Reynalle se cubría la boca con la mano para no reír.

-entiendo…Yo tomare un poco de distancia y entrenare a mi modo, procura acostumbrarte a esta gravedad y luego practica tus movimientos.

-entiendo –respondió Rías.

Goku se alejo un poco y comenzó a entrenar.

-¿Puedes moverte? –pregunto Reynalle.

-si…aunque me moleste admitirlo…parece que dominas mas esto que yo –dijo Rías viendo como Reynalle no mostraba signos de cansancio o incomodidad por la gravead aun con esas pesadas ropas puestas.

-ya eh entrenado con Goku algunas veces…logre acostumbrarme rápido a esto…pero la primera vez fue difícil.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Rías.

-debido al "Peso" extra que nosotras llevamos.

-¿Peso?

-estas –dijo Reynalle señalando su busto.

-si…son difíciles de cargar ya normalmente…pero ahora es mucho peor.

-no pienso ayudarte…pero que me dices ¿entrenarías conmigo? O es muy difícil para la "Princesa"

-lo hare, no pienso dejar en vergüenza el apellido Gremory.

(¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?) –pensó Reynalle –ven probemos tu fuerza "Princesita"

Reynalle se lanzo contra Rías, esta lo esquivo y dio una patada alta que Reynalle paro con el brazo para sujetar su pierna y lanzarla.

Rías utilizo ambas manos para parar la caída quedando parada de manos.

-¡te tengo! –Reynalle utilizo un barrido, Rías usando su fuerza logro poner empuje para elevarse lo suficiente para esquivar el barrido, después se lanzo contra ella dando otra patada alta.

-tienes buenos reflejos… -dijo Reynalle deteniendo la patada con ambos brazos.

-tu fuerza física es superior al de un caído promedio, además que logras seguir mis movimientos con facilidad –dijo Rías dando un salto asía atrás para tomar distancia.

-todo se lo debo a Goku, gracias a que eh entrenado con el mejore y bastante –respondió la caída.

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra en un combate directo, Reynalle atacaba con rápidos puñetazos, Rías esquivaba los golpes o los paraba con su mano para después atacar las zonas libres con sus piernas.

(sus golpes son precisos y muy poderosos) –pensó Rías.

(esa patadas duelen, tiene mucho más fuerza en las piernas que en los brazos) –pensó Reynalle.

Rías fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque pateando repetidamente a Reynalle, esta utilizo ambos brazos para bloquear las patadas.

Reynalle esquivo la ultima patada para agacharse y barrer el pie de Rías, esta uso su mano para tener un momentáneo soporte y hacer una barrida también contra Reynalle cayendo ambas al suelo.

-lo admitiré eres buena Gremory –dijo Reynalle parándose rápido y tomando espacio.

-tú también

Ambas se miraba fijamente, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

BAAAM

El sonido de una explosión llamo su atención, al mirar enzima de ellas vieron a Goku moviéndose a una velocidad extrema esquivando una maquinas en forma de esferas.

-HAAA –Goku disparo una esfera de "Ki" contra las maquinas.

Estas empezaron a girar y devolvieron el ataque, Goku lo esquivo pero otra esfera se puso detrás del regresando el ataque, las esferas envolvieron a Goku provocando que la energía rebotara de un lado al otro.

Goku se vio forzado a esquivar todos los ataques pero algunos lo rozaban quemando parte de la ropa y dejando una marca roja de quemadura en su piel.

-¿Goku estará bien? –pregunto Rías.

-sí, eso no basta para herirlo –dijo Reynalle segura…pero por dentro –(¡qué demonios haces! ¡acaba con esas malditas maquinas de una vez!)

Goku siguió esquivando los ataques en ese momento lanzo otra esfera de Ki que impacto con la otra explotando ambas y destruyendo parte de las maquinas.

-Fiuu, estuvo cerca –dijo Goku.

-¡a eso le dices cerca un poco mas y te matas! –exclamaron Reynalle y Rías al unisonó.

-por que se enojan?

-¡no estamos enojadas!

(¿ahora que hice?) –pensó Goku al no saber qué sucedía con las chicas.

[Ahh…eres lento Aibou]

(a que te refieres Ddraig)

[nada…nada aibou]

-es mas ¿que son esas maquinas? –pregunto Rías enfadada.

-son maquinas de entrenamiento especial que me dio mi amigo Vegetta, son desarrolladlas por la corporación Capsula.

-la corporación capsula, eh escuchado de ellos y de los ricos que son –dijo Reynalle.

-algunos de los funcionarios que trabajan para mi hermano hacen tratos directos con esa empresa, dime Goku ese Vegetta es algún miembro de la corporación.

-no, el es el hijo de la líder de la corporación, además que es de las pocas personas con las que puedo pelear si contenerme.

-¡tan fuerte es! –exclamaron Rías y Reynalle.

-si –afirmo Goku.

Después de eso los tres siguieron entrenando por media hora más.

* * *

-Goku se me olvido decirte que los miembros del club vendrán mas tarde –dijo Rías informando.

-uhm ¿Por qué? –pregunto Goku.

-planeaba realizar las actividades del club aquí –dijo Rías.

-que actividades si casi nada hacen ahí –dijo Reynalle.

Otra vez se activo la mirada de hostilidad de ambas.

-en todo caso ellos vendrán más tarde –dijo Rías.

-bueno no le veo problema.

-de verdad muchas gracias Goku –dijo Rías.

(tch vendrán más molestias) –pensó Reynalle.

* * *

-…ese es mi informe, por lo menos mi cuota –dijo Akeno bebiendo un te preparado por Asia.

El grupo se reunió en la habitación de Goku para hablar sobre los resultados de los contratos y temas barios.

-siempre me avía preguntado como asían ustedes los demonios ese tema de los contratos –dijo Reynalle.

-…ahora que me doy cuenta. No tienes problemas con que estés aquí Reynalle –dijo Rías.

-no…después de lo del caso con Asia los altos mandos o me tacharon como traidora o me dieron por muerta…por eso puedo estar aquí tranquila sin levantar sospechas –dijo Reynalle.

-ya veo –dijo Rías.

-y en todo caso que alguien venga por mi Goku me defenderá ¿Cierto? –dijo Reynalle pegándose al brazo de Goku molestando a Rías y Asia en el proceso.

(Ufufu Rías es taaan linda celosa…pero porque yo siento esta presión en el pecho) –pensó Akeno viendo la reacción de su amiga y su propia reacción.

-por supuesto, yo siempre defenderé a las personas importantes para mí –dijo Goku refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-y-ya ven –dijo una sonrojada Reynalle mal entendido el significado.

-Goku-san que son esos libros? –pregunto Asia viendo algunos libros en el estante de la habitación de Goku…por lo general el dejaba sus libros regados por toda la casa.

-ah son viejos álbumes de fotos de cuando era pequeño –dijo Goku.

Mas rápido que un rayo Rías, Asia y Reynalle tomaron el libro de fotos y comenzaron a ojearlo.

-ufufu Goku-kun desnudo en la playa –dijo Akeno.

-jeja el pasado de Goku-sempai al desnudo –dijo Koneko riéndose.

-d-dejen eso por favor –exclamo Goku levemente avergonzado.

-Goku de pequeño Goku de pequeño Goku de pequeño Goku de pequeño –decían Rías y Reynalle casi como si de un ritual se tratara.

-Goku-san esta es la persona que vi cuando…estuvo "muerta" –dijo Asia señalando a una señora mayor junto con Goku.

-esa es mi abuelita Pan –dijo Goku.

Todos siguieron viendo las fotos y burlándose de Goku incluso Kiba también se unió.

-Oye Kiba deja eso –dijo Goku.

-no hay problema –Kiba siguió viendo las fotos cuando centro su mirada en una en especifico y puso un rostro sombrío.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba? –pregunto Goku.

-Goku-kun esta foto –dijo Kiba enseñando la foto.

-ah es un niño que conocí cuando era más pequeño, era mi vecino y me ayudaba cuando me molestaban.

-¿te molestaban Goku? –dijo Rías.

-digamos que era muy llorón de pequeño.

-la espada que está detrás –dijo Kiba

-uhm creo que su familia era religiosa, tal vez sea una espada rara –dijo Goku.

-las coincidencias son increíbles…quien diría que las encontraría tan pronto –dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban un fuerte odio.

Después de eso continuaron con las actividades normales.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo –Club Del Ocultismo-**_

A la mañana siguiente Goku, Rías, Asia y Reynalle se fueron directo a la academia después de desayunar, después de la horas de clases fueron al salón del club.

-buenas –dijeron Goku, Asia y Reynalle entrando al salón.

-bienvenido Goku-kun Asia-san Reynalle-san–saludaron Kiba y Akeno esta ultima nombro a la caída con cierto tono de molestia.

-como estuvieron las clases Goku? –pregunto Rías.

-que va a saber si se quedo dormido a los 10 minutos de empezar la clase –respondió Reynalle.

-otra ves? –pregunto Rías al tener unas quejas por parte de Goku.

-jajajajaja es que me dio sueño y al recostarme sobre mi asiento me quede dormido.

-eres increíble –dijo Reynalle palmeándose el rostro.

-gracias

-¡No era un cumplido tonto!

-Reynalle-san Goku-san tranquilos –exclamo Asia tratando de calmar a la morena.

TOC TOC

-pasen –dijo Rías

Los que entraron eran un grupo de personas varias chicas y un solo chico, Goku logro detectar que todos tenían el mismo tipo de poder que Rías y los demás por lo cual dedujo que eran demonios.

-Goku ella es Sona shiritori o mejor conocida como Sona Sitri ella es un demonio de clase alta como yo y ellos son sus ciervos –dijo Rías presentando al grupo.

-un gusto –saludo Goku.

-a que se debe que vengas aquí Sona

-vine a presentar a mi nuevo siervo

-un gusto en conocerla Gremory-Sempai me llamo Saji Genshirou y soy el peón de Sona-Kaichou-sama –dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-un gusto Saji-kun –dijo Rías.

-un gusto -dijeron Goku y Asia

-así que eres un peón eres como yo –dijo Goku.

-tú eres Son Goku ¿cierto? eh escuchado de ti, tienes una personalidad amigable y te haces fácilmente de amigos de todos…incluso de los pervertidos esos.

-son algo extraños si…pero en el fondo son buenas personas…en el fondo –dijo Goku.

-muy en el fondo creo yo –dijo Saji

-si jajajaja –ambos comenzaron a reír.

-se están llevando bien para mi sorpresa –dijo Sona.

-es natural, Goku tiene un aura que demuestra a todos que pueden llevarse bien –dijo Rías

-dime ¿Cuántas piezas de [Peón] consumiste? –pregunto Goku a Saji.

-yo 4 y tu

-las 8

-¡Las 8 piezas! ¡Cuánto poder tienes! –exclamo Saji impresionado.

-mucho –dijo Sona –Son-kun es el [Sekiryuttei] además de ser el descendiente del guerrero Son Goku –dijo Sona.

-¡el [Sekiryuttei] y descendiente de Son Goku! –exclamo Saji.

-ocurre algo? –pregunto Goku al no saber porque tanto alboroto.

-el ser el [Sekiryuttei] ya es algo sorprendente…!pero también ser descendiente de Son Goku! –exclamo Saji.

-bueno….no sé qué decir –dijo Goku

Después de una leve conversación el consejo estudiantil se retiro dejando a los siervos Gremory y Reynalle.

* * *

_**-Casa De Goku-**_

Ya en la noche los miembros que vivían en la casa Gremory estaban en la difícil tarea de consonar la cena para Goku (lo suficiente para alimentar a un batallón)

-¿dónde está Goku? –pregunto Rías.

-lo más segura es que esta en la cámara de gravedad. El no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea entrenar –dijo Reynalle.

-ya veo. Lo llamare cuando la comida ya este –dijo Rías.

-como quieras…pero de aquí no te mueves hasta que hayamos terminado de consonar, esto es mucho trabajo solo para mí y Asia –dijo Reynalle.

-ya lo sé…la cantidad a cocinar es mucho para que una sola persona lo haga –dijo Rías.

-yo no tengo problema, es más me siento feliz al poder cocinar para Goku-san –dijo Asia con una cara de felicidad.

(e-ella es una rival fuerte) –pensó Rías.

(no me ganaras Asia) –pensó Reynalle.

Después de un rato de cocinar Rías se dirigió a la sala de control de la habitación de gravedad, al entrar vio a Goku entrenando con las mismas maquinas de ayer pero transformado en súper saiyajin.

-parece estar dándolo todo en su entrenamiento –dijo Rías

Ella se quedo unos minutos observando al guerrero dorado entrenar.

(dorado y carmesí…una buena combinación) –pensó contenta la pelirroja.

* * *

-donde esta Rías y Goku la comida se enfría –dijo Reynalle.

-no lo sé, tal vez siguen en la sala de entrenamiento –dijo Asia.

-iré a buscarlos, no te comas mi parte mientras no estoy, últimamente estas comiendo mas Asia –dijo Reynalle en un tono burlón.

-¡Reynalle-san! –exclamo avergonzada Asia.

* * *

Reynalle camino hasta la sala de control encontrando a una Rías viendo a Goku entrenando.

-piensas quedarte todo el día viéndolo –dijo Reynalle.

-R-Reynalle –exclamo sorprendida Rías, no se percato que se había quedado observando a Goku ni cuando avía entrado la caída.

-entiendo muy bien que quedársele viendo es un disfrute para la vista…pero es hora de comer avísale al tonto para que venga –dijo Reynalle saliendo de la habitación.

(Que vergüenza) –pensó Rías con la cara completamente roja al ser atrapada en el acto.

Después de que Goku saliera y se diera un baño los 4 cenaron y de dirigieron a dormir no sin antes resolver algo.

-¡Me niego! –exclamo Reynalle.

-no me importa lo que tu digas, soy su dueña y si quiero dormir a su lado voy a dormir a su lado –dijo Rías.

En enfrentamiento verbal comenzó entre Rías y Reynalle, el origen del pleito es que las dos querían dormir en la misma habitación que Goku.

-me importa que seas su dueña no dejare que duermas con Goku si alguien merece dormir con el soy yo ya que llevo más tiempo junto a él –dijo Reynalle.

-ni hablar no dejare que duermas con mi lindo sirviente –dijo Rías.

-¡tu di algo Goku! –exclamaron las dos pero -¿Goku? –Goku ya no estaba.

Ganando el encuentro Asia se fue a dormir junto con Goku esa noche dándoles a entender a esas dos que por muy inocente que sea Asia ella era una rival dura.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Los eventos deportivos entre clubes avían comenzado y el primer oponente del club del ocultismo fue el club de manga.

Cualquiera diría que el encuentro sería fácil ya que los oponentes eran gente que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo mangas o dibujando…pero.

-¡todos apunten a Son! –exclamo uno de los del club del manga lanzando un cañonazo contra Goku.

-¿Por qué me atacan todos a mi? –dijo Goku esquivando con suma facilidad los balonazos.

Goku desconocía el hecho de porque todos lo tenían contra él, pero pensándolo sería fácil saber la razón.

Rías Gremory una de las grandes One-samas de Kuo no puedes pegarle.

Akeno Himejima la otra One-sama de Kuo tampoco puedes pegarle

Asia Argente la hermosa rubia extranjera no quieres pegarle.

Reynalle la sexy chica nueva perderías puntos si llegas a pegarle.

Koneko Toujo la mascota de la escuela te sentirías mal si le pegas

Kiba Yuto el príncipe de la escuela si lo golpeas las chicas te mataran.

Poniéndolo de esa forma Goku era el único al que podían darle sin preocuparse.

-todos están distraídos con Goku es hora del contraataque –exclamo Rías.

-Hai –dijeron los miembros del club.

El único que parecía estar en las nubes era Kiba cosa que sus oponentes aprovecharon.

-¡no me importa muere niño bonito! –exclamo uno lanzando un cañonazo contra Kiba

-¡Kiba esquiva! –dijo Rías

Pero Kiba no hiso caso y se quedo parado en las nubes, la pelota estaba por darle pero Goku se adelanto tomo el balón y se lo regreso a su oponente…pero olvido medir su fuerza

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El balón paso muy cerca de su contrincante, este tiro tenía tanta potencia que el balón se perdió en el horizonte.

-creo que me pase –dijo Goku –Kiba ¿estás bien?

-¿eh? S-si no pasa nada Goku-kun –Kiba se alejo y siguieron el partido.

* * *

Como era de esperarse el club del ocultismo gano con una victoria arrolladora sobre los otros clubes (gracias a Goku que hiso el 90% de las victorias) pero la celebración no pudo darse ya que

PLAF

-ya te calmaste –dijo Rías seria abofeteando a Kiba.

-..-

Todos miraban la escena. En los últimos días Kiba avía estado extraño.

-puedo retirarme buchou –dijo Kiba.

-espera Yuto –trato de detenerlo Rías.

-solo estoy un poco cansado…nos vemos –dijo Kiba listo para marcharse.

-¿Qué te pasa Kiba? –pregunto Goku.

-…solo recordé porque estoy peleando –dijo Kiba sin voltearse.

-no es por Rías –dijo Goku.

-no…peleo por mis camaradas caídos…peleo por destruir a las Excaliburns –dijo Kiba marchándose del salón.

-¿Excaliburn? –pregunto Goku.

-espadas sagradas. Existen 7 espadas excaliburn –dijo Rías.

-creo que de pequeño leí una fabula que trata de eso…pero no era solo una espada? –pregunto Goku.

-en un principio existió una sola espada Excaliburn forjada por el mismo dios…pero en la última gran guerra esta espada se rompió en siete fragmentos –dijo Reynalle.

-grandes alquimistas forjaron 7 nuevas Excaliburns con los fragmentos, cada una tiene un poder inigualable –dijo Rías.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Kiba? –pregunto Goku.

-…eso es algo…que el mismo Yuto tendrá que contarles –dijo Rías.

Un misterio rondaba el pasado de Kiba…lo que no sabían es que dentro de pronto ese pasado se revelaría todo gracias a la llegada de dos personas a la ciudad.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió de forma tranquila…demasiado tranquila como si indicara la calma antes de la tormenta.

Y la tormenta se desato de la peor forma.

-¡dos miembros de la iglesia que portan excaliburn viene a vernos! –exclamo Goku muy sorprendido.

-si…al parecer fragmentos de Excaliburn han sido robadas y se encuentran en este pueblo –dijo Rías.

-oye esto es algo muy serio –dijo Reynalle que acompañaba a Goku.

-buchou-san…ellos no nos atacaran –dijo Asia asustada, hace no mucho ella era parte de la iglesia.

-juraron por dios que no atacarían –dijo Rías –pero eso no significa que bajaremos la guardia.

-y porque quieren hablar con nosotros –dijo Goku.

-al parecer le informaron a Sona también…lo más probable es que hablen con nosotros ya que controlamos parte de la ciudad.

Como Rías le dijo a Goku ella y Sona Sitri eran las que dirigían la ciudad con Sona por el día y Rías por la noche.

-disculpen pero creo que esto es mucho para mí…además no soy una Gremory por lo cual no quiero estar presente cuando esto pase –dijo Reynalle siendo la única no afiliada a ningún grupo.

-te entiendo –dijo Rías, no lo admitiría pero era "amiga" de la caída.

-yo me voy no te metas en problemas Goku –dijo Reynalle marchándose por los pasillos del viejo edificio.

-¿están listos? –dijo Rías.

A lo cual Goku y Asia respondieron.

-¡Hai!

Al pasar se encontraron con los miembros de la iglesia, ambas eran dos chicas una tenía aspecto de extranjera con el cabello azul con un mechón verde cubierta por una capa y la otra parecía más japonesa con el cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas con ojos color morado y cubierta por una capa también.

Allí también estaban el resto de los miembros del club pero Kiba mostraba una expresión de enfado y una clara hostilidad a las dos miembros de la iglesia.

-Goku –dijo la castaña reconociendo al saiyajin.

-¿?

Todos los presentes centraron su mirada en Goku, tal parecía que conocía a la exorcista.

-Goku soy yo ¿No me recuerdas? –pregunto la castaña.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Goku.

-soy yo Irina Irina Shidou –dijo la castaña.

-uhm… -Goku se tomo su tiempo en pensar -¡AHH ya me acuerdo! ¡espera no eras un chico! –dijo Goku.

-jeje bueno actuaba muy masculina en ese tiempo –dijo la castaña.

-¿la conoces? –pregunto Rías.

-es la que salía conmigo en la foto.

-¿pero qué haces aquí Goku? –pregunto Irina.

-pues ahora soy un demonio de los Gremory –dijo Goku.

-ahh cruel destino poner a mi amigo de la infancia en mi contra –dijo poéticamente la castaña.

Todos tuvieron una gota detrás de la nuca por la extraña reacción de la castaña.

-como esta Pan oba-sama –pregunto la castaña.

-…ella murió unos meses atrás –dijo Goku con un leve tono de tristeza.

-ah lo siento por preguntar

-no hay problema.

-Irina ya terminaste de parlotear con el demonio –dijo la peli azul compañera de Irina.

-lo siento Xenovia es que me deje llevar –dijo Irina disculpándose.

-podemos ir al punto –dijo la peli azul conocida como Xenovia.

-podrían decirme porque hay gente de la iglesia en mi pueblo? –pregunto Rías.

-vinimos en una misión encomendada por el vaticano el de reunir los fragmentos de las excaliburn que fueron robadas –dijo Xenovia.

-varios fragmentos de excaliburn se encuentras reunidos en esta ciudad –dijo Irina.

-al parecer los responsables de este delito son los lideres de Grigori en especifico uno de sus líderes Kokabiel –dijo Xenovia.

-¡!

Sorpresa fue la reacción de todos, no esperaban que la situación fuera tan difícil.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Goku al no saber quién era Kokabiel.

-Kokabiel un antiguo caído que sobrevivió a la gran guerra –explico Irina.

-la iglesia católica a la cual sirvo poseía dos excaliburn una fue robada y la otra la tengo yo –dijo Xenovia refiriéndose al objeto envuelto en vendas.

-la iglesia protestante al cual sirvo también tenía dos excaliburn una que fue robada y esta –dijo Irina señalando su pulsera en su brazo.

-¿no eran las excaliburn unas espadas? –pregunto Goku.

-si, mi excaliburn Mimic tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma –exclamo Irina trasformando la pulsera en una Katana.

-Irina porque revelas a los demonios los secretos de las excaliburn –dijo Xenovia reprochando a la castaña.

-lo siento

-en todo caso venimos a pedirles que no se entrometan, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras tenemos que resolver.

-palabras valientes pero díganme ¿Solo ustedes harán esta misión? –pregunto Rías.

-si –respondió Xenovia.

-es una misión suicida no hay forma que ustedes dos derroten a Kokabiel y recuperen las espadas –dijo Rías.

-dudas de nuestra fe –exclamo Irina.

-no dudo de su fe dudo de su sentido común –dijo Rías.

-en todo caso les digo que no se metan en nuestros asuntos –dijo Xenovia.

-planean morir –dijo Rías.

-si, si es para cumplir con las ordenes del señor no me importa morir –dijo Irina.

-por mi parte pienso lo mismo…aunque de ser posible preferiría no morir –dijo Xenovia.

Después de eso ambas estaban por marcharse cuando Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia.

-¿tú eres la bruja de Asia Argento no?

-eh uhm…yo –dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada Bruja.

-¿eh usted es la rumorada Bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella? –comento por su parte Irina –la que tenía el poder de curar a ángeles y demonios y que fue exiliada por eso

-y-yo…auhmmm –Asia estaba nerviosa.

-no te preocupes no informare al alto mando por esto, además que los que conocieron a la "santa doncella Asia" también se sorprenderían…y pensar que caerías tan bajo dime ¿aun crees en nuestro dios?

-como crees Xenovia ahora ella es un demonio no puede adorar a dios –dijo Irina.

-no…siento que su creencias aun son fuertes –dijo Xenovia.

-eso es cierto Asia-san ¿Aun crees en dios?

-por supuesto que creo en el…desde pequeña creí fielmente en el…!aun siendo un demonio creo en el señor! –dijo Asia.

-de ser así deja que te exorcice con mi excaliburn –dijo la peli azul a punto de cortar a Asia cuando.

-deténganse –dijo Goku sujetando la espada con la mano desnuda cosa que sorprendió a la peli azul.

-como puedes sostener a Excaliburn sin sufrir daño –dijo Xenovia asombrada.

-no lo sé pero les pido que dejen lo que están haciendo –dijo Goku, Xenovia pudo ver como los ojos de Goku pasaron de negros a verdes.

-Goku-kun deja algo para mí también –dijo Kiba palmeando el hombro de Goku.

-¿tu quien eres? –pregunto Xenovia.

-soy tu Sempai –dijo Kiba.

-ya veo, avía escuchado que un sobreviniente del proyecto excaliburn avía encarnado como demonio –dijo Xenovia.

-¡Cállate! –exclamo furioso Kiba.

Después de eso decidieron pelar

* * *

Ya fuera en el claro que se encuentra atrás del viejo edificio de la escuela Goku y Kiba se enfrentarían a Xenovia e Irina.

-ya tengo lista la barrera –dijo Akeno.

-esta será una pela para determinar el nivel de tus siervos Rías Gremory –dijo Xenovia quitándose la capucha revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba al cuerpo.

(que pasa con esos trajes) –pensó Goku.

Las peleas serian entre Goku Vs Irina y Kiba Vs Xenovia.

* * *

Con Kiba y Xenovia.

-veamos que tan fuerte eres Sempai –dijo Xenovia.

-jure destruir esas espadas por mis compañeros caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra –exclamo Kiba lanzándose contra la peli azul.

-eres rápido –dijo Xenovia deteniendo el ataque de Kiba con su Excaliburn -…pero te falta fuerza –con un simple revés destruyo la espada de Kiba.

-aun no –exclamo Kiba creando otra espada y atacando a gran velocidad a Xenovia.

A esta se le dificultaba seguir los pasos de Kiba pero su fuerza no era lo suficiente como para hacerla sudar.

CRASH

CRASH

El sonido de las espadas de Kiba rompiéndose resonaban por todo el lugar.

-¿Eso es todo sempai? –dijo Xenovia.

-¡aun no! –exclamo Kiba furioso lanzándose de nuevo contra la peli azul.

* * *

Con Goku y Irina

-ah cruel destino pensar que tendría que pelar con mi amigo de la infancia al cual protegí de pequeño –dijo Irina en posición de oración.

Por su parte Goku estaba centrado en Irina y no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos.

-Irina –dijo Goku alzando la vos.

-¿Qué pasa Goku-kun?

-qué edad tenias cuanto te mudaste? –pregunto Goku.

-uhm creo que 7 años ¿Por qué?

-ya veo…eso quiere decir que nunca llegaste a ver cuando participe en el torneo de las artes marciales –dijo Goku.

-¡participaste en ese torneo! –exclamo Irina sorprendida.

-y también nunca viste esto…HAAAAAAAAAAAAA –el cabello de Goku se puso en punta sus ojos cambiaron de negro a verde, sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño y una aura dorada lo cubrió cambiando el color de su cabello de negro a dorado.

-q-q-que es eso! –exclamo asombrada Irina

Xenovia que estaba peleando con Kiba tuvo un escalofrió al sentir todo el poder que emanaba Goku.

(Que es él?) –pensó Xenovia.

-es lógico que no lo conozcas ya que te fuiste antes de poder alcanzar este nivel esta es la trasformación del Legendario Súper Saiyajin –dijo Goku.

-e-es muy impresionante –dijo Irina.

-Irina…pelea con todo lo que tengas –dijo Goku para desaparecer y aparecer frente a Irían.

(Muy rápido) –fue lo que pensó Irina, en una fracción de segundo cambio la forma de Mimic de una Katana a un escudo.

BAAAM

-Ghaa –aun así el golpe fue tremendo lanzándola asía atrás con mucha fuerza estrellándose contra un árbol.

-vamos Irina tú no eres débil eso puedo saberlo –dijo Goku.

-enserio…te has vuelto muy fuerte Goku…ya no pareces aquel niño al que molestaban de pequeño –dijo Irina levantándose a duras penas.

-tú también –dijo Goku de nuevo se lanzo contra la castaña.

-Esta vez estoy lista –dijo Irina cambiando de escudo a una lanza.

Dado al impulso Goku se dirigía de lleno contra la punta de la lanza.

(lo tengo) –pensó Irina.

-¡Goku! –exclamo alarmada Rías.

Cuando Goku estaba a centímetros de darle de lleno a la lanza este disparo una gran cantidad de Ki al suelo para cambiar la dirección y elevarse.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Irina sorprendida.

Aumentando mas su velocidad Goku cayó en picada para patear a Irina esta por los pelos lo esquivo.

BAAAM

Un gigantesco cráter se formo en el lugar donde Goku se estrello levantando mucho polvo que impedía la vista.

(donde esta….no puedo ver nada por tanto polvo) –pensó Irina.

* * *

Mientras que con Kiba el encuentro ya estaba por terminar en su derrota.

-utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto –exclamo Kiba creando una espada de gran tamaño.

-…mal pensado sempai –dijo Xenovia lanzándose contra Kiba.

Ambas espadas chocaron…pero la de Kiba fue fácilmente destruida.

-¡como! –dijo Kiba.

-tu fuerte es la velocidad sempai no la fuerza –dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba con el mango de la espada en la boca del estomago.

Era la victoria de Xenovia…pero pronto se enfrentaría a un oponente aun mas difícil.

* * *

El combate de Irina también se decidió muy rápido.

-acabemos con esto –dijo Goku apareciendo de entre el polvo y pegando una esfera de Ki en el pecho de Irina causando una explosión que la dejo fuera de combate.

-peleaste bien Irina –dijo Goku cargando a la castaña y dejándola bajo un árbol para que descanse.

-muy amable para ser un demonio –dijo Xenovia lista para el siguiente combate.

-tú también, fácilmente pudiste haber matado a Kiba pero no lo hiciste…pese a tu actitud eres una persona muy amable –dijo Goku.

-déjate de charla y empecemos –dijo Xenovia atacando a Goku

Este detuvo la espada con ambas manos desnudas.

-¡cómo es posible! ¡Ningún demonio podría detener las excaliburn sin recibir daño! –exclamo Xenovia asombrada ya era la segunda vez que pasaba.

-no lo sé –respondió Goku, en efecto el no sentía ningún daño producido por las espadas.

Xenovia soltó la espada y dio una patada en el cuello a Goku.

-¡!

Asombrada Xenovia vio como el golpe no le afecto en nada, Goku tomo por la pierna a Xenovia y la lanzo con fuerza.

(que fuerza tan aterradora) –pensó Xenovia.

Ella logro aferrarse a un árbol para no salir lanzada más lejos.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? –dijo claramente molesta al ver la reacción de Goku.

-Estas desarmada y no me parecería justo pelear contra ti sin tu espada –dijo Goku lanzando la espada para que la peli azul la recogiera.

(que pasa con él, porque es tan amable con su enemigo) –pensó Xenovia recogiendo su Excaliburn Destrucción.

Esta vez fue el turno de Goku el de atacar, en un parpadeo apareció frente a Xenovia y golpeo la espada.

BAAAM

Una onda expansiva producto del choque del puño de Goku contra la espada.

(¡qué demonios es esta fuerza tan monstruosa, de seguir así no durare mucho!) –pensó Xenovia en el pequeño cráter que se formo por el golpe.

De nuevo otro golpe de Goku impacto contra la espada creando mas ondas de impacto.

Xenovia de un salto evito el ultimo y tomo distancia

-espera…me rindo tu fuerza es mucho para mí acepto mi derrota –dijo Xenovia.

-ya pero si apenas empezábamos –dijo Goku volviendo a la normalidad.

-eres muy fuerte…no utilizaste la Bossted Gear…pero te advierto que el dragón blanco a despertado –dijo Xenovia cargando a Irina marchándose ambas.

-bien hecho Goku-kun –dijo Akeno

-le diste una lección sempai –dijo Koneko

-Goku-san –Asia abrazo a Goku llorando en su pecho.

-ya Asia…siempre te protegeré –dijo Goku.

Esas palabras conmovieron a la rubia obligándola a derramar mas lagrimas.

-espera un momento Yuto –dijo Rías intentando detener a Kiba en vano.

Algo grande estaba ocurriendo y Goku pronto enfrentaría a un enemigo muy poderoso.

* * *

Hola soy Goku.

-es muy triste el pasado de Kiba

-tú eres Kokabiel eres muy poderoso

-TODOS DENME UN POCO DE SU PODER

En el próximo capítulo de High School DxGT *Choque de poderes*

Que pasa Goku no puedes con ese simple pajarraco, pues te ayudare ese sujeto no podrá contra dos súper saiyajin

* * *

escuchen el ending de Dragon Ball Gt latino

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo y perdón por la demora estaba más centrado en otro fic y perdí mi tiempo, les juro que tratare de montar capítulos más seguidos…y no tiene que ver con que Benelana me haya amenazado en todo caso les invito a que lean mis demas trabajos y me dejen unos reviews


End file.
